


Эта комната и всё в ней

by DontCallMeFedya, Krisinie_mysli



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Library, Anxiety, Child Abuse, Demisexual Oswald Cobblepot, Drama, High School, Humor, M/M, Panic Attacks, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:02:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 35,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23108932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DontCallMeFedya/pseuds/DontCallMeFedya, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krisinie_mysli/pseuds/Krisinie_mysli
Summary: АУ, в которой Эдвард — очаровательный библиотекарь, а Освальд — ученик выпускного класса, младший Нэштона на год и любящий прогуливать уроки в его компании.
Relationships: Oswald Cobblepot/Edward Nygma
Comments: 5
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. главным героям 18 и больше лет;  
> 2\. TW: упоминания домашнего насилия, ментальные расстройства, почти-дисморфофобия, проблемное восприятие ориентации партнера;  
> 3\. в тексте значительное внимание уделяется описанию окр, панических атак и демисексуальности. эти описания - компиляция личного опыта, опыта моих близких и университетских теоретических знаний, но они не есть истиной в последней инстанции;  
> 4\. бечено с 6 главы, все кошмарные ошибки, что есть в главах 1-5, - полностью на моей совести.
> 
> Оригинал стиха, из которого взято название:  
> https://www.poetryfoundation.org/poems/43328/this-room-and-everything-in-it
> 
> Тред об этой истории:  
> https://twitter.com/NotFedya/status/1237840635685507072
> 
> Эстетики:  
> https://twitter.com/NotFedya/status/1240214563037089793/photo/1  
> https://twitter.com/krisinye_mysli/status/1266794018156969985/photo/1  
> https://twitter.com/NotFedya/status/1240214681165262848/photo/1  
> https://twitter.com/NotFedya/status/1240214847809376256/photo/1  
> https://twitter.com/NotFedya/status/1258445936910532608?s=20  
> https://twitter.com/NotFedya/status/1283710163690692609?s=20
> 
> Фанарты:  
> https://www.instagram.com/p/CCVzE1NKuCa/?igshid=1ttjfe5oags7k  
> https://www.instagram.com/p/CB5VgP7K0j9/?igshid=1omi1mln4xbn  
> https://twitter.com/pairetsufan_art/status/1294913794976743426?s=20

Эд поправил на голове большие старомодные наушники и слегка качнул лейкой, проверяя количество воды внутри. Отлично, её как раз должно было хватить на растения в правом крыле библиотеки. Он любил дообеденное время здесь: хотя номинально они и были открыты, в школе как раз проходили занятия, и очень редко приходил кто-то, кроме прогульщиков. Но среди них оказывалось очень мало любителей читать, поэтому Эд спокойно посвящал себя размеренной бумажной работе под музыку по радио, сортировке книг и уходу за растениями, которых в библиотеке было множество. 

Он действительно любил здесь работать. В этом не было ничего удивительного: в библиотеке тихо, обязанности — не напрягающие, а людей поблизости всегда мало. И книги! Множество книг, которые ему мало того что разрешалось читать, — ему _нужно_ было разбираться в них. Наконец его обширные знания пригодились! И, к тому же, здесь его никто не знал. Для местных школьников и учителей он был лишь молоденьким тихим библиотекарем, а не странным заучкой с нервными припадками. Эта мысль заставила его поморщиться и дёрнуть головой, протараторив под нос:

— Стоит здание: кто в него войдёт, тот ум приобретёт.

Эд глубоко вдохнул, задержал дыхание и медленно выдохнул. Всё это уже не имело значения. Сейчас он был счастлив! Он давно не чувствовал себя так спокойно и умиротворённо. И, хотя родители осуждали его выбор места работы и каждый день попрекали его этим, это стоило часов, проведённых за любимым делом. 

Библиотека, как и вся школа, разительно отличалась от той, в которой обучался сам Эд. Здесь не было привычных ему огромных плазменных экранов, новеньких компьютеров и свежего ремонта. Даже пол не был выровнен, чего уж тут. Здание было старым, если не сказать «древним», и о нём явно не очень заботились. Включение компьютера занимало пятнадцать минут, высокие арочные окна пропускали сквозняки, а под люстрой Эд старался вообще не ходить. Но в этом было столько неподдельного очарования! Эд откровенно наслаждался всей этой аутентичностью. После обезличенной, хотя и невероятно пафосной и современной родной школы всё это казалось ему просто праздником жизни. 

Работа также давалась просто замечательно: в его первый месяц, сентябрь, к нему приставили пожилую библиотекаршу, которая должна была курировать его. Но он всё схватывал на лету (тем более что обязанности библиотекаря были куда проще юриспруденции, с горечью подумалось ему), и старушка со спокойной душой оставила его самого, впервые за многие года уходя в отпуск (но перед уходом шепнула Эду, что с таким талантливым приемником ей не страшно оставить библиотеку насовсем, и не исключено, что из отпуска она уже не вернётся. Эд умел очаровывать пожилых дам). 

Так что теперь в его распоряжении была не только вся библиотека, но и напоминающий кладовую личный кабинет. О чём он мог мечтать?

Он тихонько вторил музыке, поливая очередную монстеру, как заметил боковым зрением движение между стеллажей. Эд нахмурился и стянул с головы наушники. В прорехе между книжными шкафами он заметил невысокую фигуру, что тихим, но настойчивым шагом шныряла от одной секции к другой. Эд невольно пригнулся, чтобы его не было видно, и выглянул из-за стеллажа. 

От полки к полке, сердито хмурясь и бормоча под нос ругательства, ходил парень. Или мальчик: Эд мог бы в равной степени легко поверить, что тому было хоть пятнадцать, хоть восемнадцать лет. Он выглядел… ну, в школе Эда так бы никому не разрешили выглядеть. Его тёмные волосы были уложены в какую-то дикую прическу, больше напоминающую птичий гребень, глаза подведены тёмным карандашом, а в носу было серебряное колечко. Эд невольно задумался, не холодило ли оно ему кожу зимой, но тут же отбросил эту мысль. Это наверняка было серебро или хирургический сплав, оно было тонким, как от него вообще могло быть холодно? Он фыркнул под нос от собственной глупости. 

Парень подозрительно обвел помещение взглядом, и Эд быстро спрятался за своё укрытие. Он слышал удаляющиеся шаги и тихонько последовал за звуком, продолжая скрываться за книжными полками. Он замер, как только шаги остановились, и вытянул шею, пытаясь разглядеть, где же именно задержался его посетитель. Ага, социальные науки. Хорошо. Парень потянул одну из книжек, и Эд заметил чёрный лак на ногтях и увесистые серебряные кольца. Его толстовка чуть задралась, и взгляду открылась ещё и задница в узких джинсах. Эд тяжело сглотнул. Точно, в его школе за такой внешний вид сразу же выгнали бы. 

Он глубоко вдохнул, поправил бейдж и наушники на шее и наконец вышел из своего укрытия. Стоило ему высунуть голову из-за стеллажа, как посетитель сразу же развернулся к нему всем корпусом и бросил снисходительный взгляд.

— Могу ли я чем-нибудь… 

— Ты с какой-то конкретной целью за мной следишь или просто настолько уже сошёл с ума от скуки в этом пылесборнике? — прервал его парень.

Эд распахнул глаза и приоткрыл рот, не находясь с ответом. Он не знал, чего ожидал от этого парня, но быстрые остроумные реакции на подколы никогда не были сильной стороной Эда.

Парень вздохнул и покачал головой.

— Где Муни? Я думал, старуха будет здесь ошиваться и после смерти.

О, это уже был конкретный вопрос. Эд любил конкретику и любил владеть фактами! На это он мог дать ответ.

— Миссис Муни ушла в бессрочный отпуск. Я вместо неё, — он протянул руку и вежливо улыбнулся. — Я Эд, кстати. Эдвард Нэштон.

Парень бросил выразительный взгляд на повисшую руку Эда, но только закатил глаза. 

— Не больно ты похож на библиотекаря. Сколько тебе? Семнадцать? Я думал, на эту должность берут, только когда тебе за семьдесят.

— Мне девятнадцать, — отчего-то обиженно сказал Эд и опустил руку.

— Неважно, — бросил школьник. Он повертел в руках свою книгу и поставил её на место.

— Ты ищешь что-то? — воодушевившись, спросил Эд.

— Угу, — пробормотал парень. — По обществознанию задали написать эссе, а у меня дома отключили интернет.

— Ты можешь воспользоваться библиотечным компьютером! — воскликнул Эд.

Парень посмотрел на него как на идиота.

— Сначала сам попробуй посиди за одним из них хотя бы пять минут и не слови нервный срыв, а потом мне предлагай, — сказал он. 

Нэштон расстроенно опустил плечи. Чем он заслужил такое пренебрежение? Он ведь искренне хотел помочь! Это была его работа! Он даже не слишком навязывался, почему этот… гот! Этот гот так грубил ему?

— Если тебе что-то понадобится, я буду за рабочим столом, — пробормотал Эд и, опустив голову, направился куда подальше.

— Подожди, — вздохнул школьник. Эд тут же остановился и обернулся через плечо, вопросительно подняв бровь. Парень закатил глаза и махнул рукой на книжные полки. — Здесь слишком много всего. Я без понятия, какая именно книга мне нужна для этого эссе. Я не особо настроен проторчать в библиотеке весь день. Так что, будь любезен, найди мне эту чертову книгу, раз уж ты всё равно здесь. 

Хотя его речь и была надменной и сердитой, то, как неловко и почти уязвимо он выглядел в этот момент, заставило губы Эда медленно растянуться в улыбке. Невысокий рост посетителя был ещё более заметен, и он стал напоминать нахохлившегося, злого, но невероятно милого птенца. 

— Какая у тебя тема эссе? — спросил Эд, стараясь чтобы голос звучал не слишком самодовольно. Получалось плохо.

Школьник достал из рюкзака тетрадь и прочитал:

— «Невидимые нарушения: ментальные расстройства и способы интеграции». Это же где-то здесь должно быть, да? — он оглянулся на верхнюю полку стеллажа, на которой значилось «социальные науки».

Эд застыл на месте. Почему это должно было преследовать его даже на работе? Может, этого пацана кто-то подослал, чтобы поиздеваться над ним? Кто-то из бывших одноклассников Эда? Он быстро покачал головой и заморгал. Нет, это было невозможно. Для этого нужно было узнать, где он сейчас работает. Эд об этом не распространялся, родители — стеснялись. Это точно совпадение.

— Эй… друг, ты в порядке? — позвал его школьник. 

Эд натянул на лицо приветливую улыбку и поправил и без того ровно сидящие очки.

— Лучше всех, — он посмотрел в недоверчивое лицо парня и решил сменить тему. — Да, ты выбрал правильный отдел, — Эд провел пальцем вдоль корешков книг, ища подходящую. — Вот, Кун, «Основы психологии». Думаю, для обзорного эссе этого должно хватить, — он ахнул и потянулся за еще несколькими книгами на верхних полках. — Ещё это! Классификаторы психических расстройств! Пригодятся, когда нужно будет привести определения самых распространённых болезней. 

Он сложил небольшую стопку книг в протянутые руки школьника и удовлетворённо улыбнулся. Отличная работа!

Парень недоверчиво оглядел дары Эда и приподнял бровь.

— Ты уверен, что мне всё это нужно для написания одного эссе? Повторюсь — эссе, не монографии.

— Определённо! В моей школе, мы… — начал было он и тут же остановил себя. Не дай бог ещё подумают, что он хвастался своим образованием.

— А, так и думал, что ты нездешний, — кивнул школьник. — Я бы тебя заметил.

— Я так не думаю, — фыркнул Эд. — В моей школе меня замечали только хулиганы.

— А кто тебе сказал, что я не из хулиганов? — усмехнулся парень. Впервые за время их короткого недо-знакомства его улыбка была не высокомерной или злой, а почти задорной. Эд почувствовал, как краснеет.

— Я не знаю, — выдавил он из себя. — Но ты выглядишь другим. Не таким, как они.

Парень опасно сузил глаза и облизнул губы. Сердце Эда бешено заколотилось где-то в горле.

— А как же я выгляжу? — посетитель подошёл к нему на шаг ближе. Впервые в жизни Эд почувствовал от человека, держащего в руках стопку книг по психологии, странную угрозу. Ещё более странным было то, что ему хотелось уступить и принять эту угрозу, а не сбегать.

— Как… как кто-то, кому мог бы понравиться Лавкрафт! И Уолт Уитмен! И Бодлер, и… — наконец собравшись с мыслями, затараторил Эд.

— Стой, погоди! — парень хотел поднять руки в успокаивающем жесте, но книги, что он до сих пор держал, явно помешали этому. Он осуждающе посмотрел на них и наклонил голову набок, беззлобно разглядывая Эда. — Уитмен и Бодлер — ладно, тем более, моей маме нравится, но Лавкрафт? — он фыркнул и покачал головой. — Друг, я его не читал, но не думаю, что рассказы о морских монстрах…

— Как это ты не читал Лавкрафта? — во все глаза уставился на него Эд. 

Парень тут же сменился в лице. Он выпрямил спину и раздражённо сжал челюсти.

— Да, не читал. Но не думаю, что это делает меня тупее четырёхглазого книжного червя в свитерочке, — он кивнул подбородком на наряд Эда и направился к стойке у входа в библиотеку.

— Я совершенно не это имел в виду… — пробормотал Эд и в пару широких шагов нагнал парня. — Хэй, это же просто отлично!

— Что отлично? — огрызнулся он и водрузил книги на стойку.

— Я завидую тебе, если честно, — улыбнулся Эд. — Это отличные книги! Я бы с радостью стёр себе память, чтобы прочесть их заново.

Парень моргнул и развернулся к Эду. 

— Странность и помешанность на книгах входила в обязательные требования к кандидатуре нового библиотекаря или это так, твоё личное? — спросил он.

Эд, уже потянувшийся к шкафчику с карточками читателей, замер. Реплика звучала едко, но тон был тёплым, почти ласковым. Эд чувствовал, как его с интересом разглядывают. Обычно Нэштона задевало, когда его называли странным, но это… это звучало почти как комплимент. 

Парень положил локти на стойку и чуть наклонился к Эду.

— Освальд Кобблпот, — сказал он с хитрой улыбкой. — Выпускной класс.

— А? — отозвался Эд.

— Моё имя, — со смешком ответил школьник. — Тебе оно нужно, чтобы найти мою карточку.

Эд стиснул в руках коробку и внутренне дал себе пощёчину. Конечно! Он делал это изо дня в день, почему сейчас это вылетело из головы? 

— Конечно, — сказал он, быстро перебирая карточки. — Освальд Кобблпот… — пробормотал Эд, не то для того, чтобы напомнить себе имя, которое искал, не то чтобы распробовать его. — Вот она! — улыбнулся он и выудил карточку. 

Эд быстро внёс в нужные графы новые книги, попутно изучая, какие издания Освальд Кобблпот брал ранее. Большинство было из школьной программы по английской литературе, но было и другое: учебники по бизнесу и почему-то любовные романы. Вкусы у Освальда были явно специфичными во всём. 

Эд боковым зрением заметил на себе любопытный взгляд, но не решился поднять глаза. Лицо невольно опять залилось краской. 

— Готово, — прокашлявшись, сказал он, вкладывая в книги соответствующие формуляры. — Буду благодарен, если вернёшь их на протяжении месяца. Это достаточно востребованные книги.

— В этой школе? Медицинские справочники о психических расстройствах? — Освальд покачал головой и улыбнулся. — Так и скажи, _Эд_ , что хотел бы увидеть меня опять как можно скорее.

У Эда перехватило дыхание, и он поражённо распахнул рот, но, с гордостью отметил он, у него хватило самообладания не схватиться за сердце.

— Без ног и без крыльев оно, быстро летит, не догонишь его, — затараторил он и тут же болезненно поморщился.

— Что? — непонимающе переспросил Освальд. Его игривая улыбка тут же исчезла, и Эду захотелось застонать от досады. — Это загадка? Ты спрашиваешь у меня загадку?

— Да. Да. Время. Ответ — время. Месяц — это стандартный срок. В этом нет ничего странного. Не задерживайся с возвратом книг, а то… — Эд попытался наконец контролировать своё дыхание и продолжил: — Это будет не очень хорошо. Для библиотеки. Нам нужны книги. Не задерживайся, пожалуйста.

Освальд несколько раз моргнул и не глядя потянул к себе учебники. 

— Как скажешь, Эд. Хорошего тебе дня, — сказал он и направился к выходу.

— И тебе, Освальд, — тихо сказал Эд, провожая его взглядом. 

Как только дверь за посетителем захлопнулась, Нэштон поднял очки и сжал переносицу. Он был полной катастрофой.

???

Со следующего же дня Эд начал ждать возвращения Освальда. До этого размеренные, спокойные дни в библиотеке наполнились для него одним лишь ожиданием. Хотя обыкновенно Эд приветствовал в людях жажду знаний, сейчас он надеялся, что книги по психологии вызовут в Освальде не слишком большой интерес и он решит их вернуть, как только напишет эссе. 

Меньше чем через неделю Освальд опять показался в библиотеке, и Эд удовлетворённо выдохнул, как только увидел его. Кроме них в помещении никого не было, но отчего-то Нэштон знал: даже будь библиотека заполнена людьми под завязку, он бы не пропустил Освальда.

— Привет, червёнок, — с улыбкой сказал он и водрузил на стойку свои книги. — Как ты и просил — не задерживаюсь с возвратом. 

— Почему «червёнок»? — спросил Эд, даже не обидевшись. Он провёл пальцами по обложке книги, что вернул Освальд, и неспешно отогнул ее обложку в поисках формуляра.

— Как книжный червь, только немного другой, — пожал плечами Освальд.

— Какой другой? — улыбнулся Эд. 

— Не знаю, — сказал Освальд и оперся о стойку. — Не знаю, есть в тебе что-то, что…

— …что тебя закрывает и раскрывает; только что-то во мне понимает — голос глаз твоих глубже всех роз вокруг, — невольно продолжил Эд и сразу же покраснел. Он опустил взгляд в формуляры и продолжил их заполнять.

— О, — сказал Освальд. — Прости, червёнок, но ни у тебя, ни у меня руки не слишком маленькие.

Эд поджал губы, чтобы они не растянулись в радостной улыбке. Освальд понял отсылку!

— Но что-то мы уже определённо о тебе узнали, Эд Нэштон, — сквозь пелену из смеси восторга и паники услышал Эд. — Загадки и поэзия. Что ещё в тебе скрывается?

— Лавкрафт! — выпалил Эд, резко подняв на него голову. 

Казалось, Освальда уже совершенно не удивляла кардинальная смена тона их разговора, и он просто выжидающе поднял брови.

— Я нашёл для тебя Лавкрафта, — почти извиняясь сказал Эд и протянул Освальду книгу. — Это сборник коротких рассказов. Думаю, что-то тебе должно из них понравиться. 

— О, — Освальд взял книгу и немного повертел её в руках. — Что же… спасибо? Мило с твоей стороны вспомнить об этом.

Эд сумел сдержаться и не ляпнуть, что он и не забывал, поэтому вспоминать точно не приходилось. 

— Прочти её, — вместо этого сказал он. — А затем приходи сказать, что ты о ней думаешь.

Освальд кивнул и положил книгу в рюкзак. 

Они немного замялись в повисшей тишине. Освальд рассматривал свои ботинки, а Эд притворялся, что что-то изучает в своём старом рабочем компьютере.

— Эд, — наконец сказал Освальд. Эд поднял на него взгляд. — Не будешь против, если я побуду здесь до конца урока? Я всё равно уже опоздал, а приходить посреди занятия к Гордону — себе дороже. Уж лучше вовсе не приходить, чем выслушивать его нотации. 

На губах Эда медленно расцвела улыбка.

— Так ты все же хулиган, да? Часто прогуливаешь?

— Бывает, — ответил на улыбку Освальд. — Так как, прикроешь?

— Будь моим гостем, — Эд протянул ему руку для пожатия. — Я тебя не видел и ничего не знаю о твоих прогулах. 

Освальд с серьёзным видом пожал ему руку, будто бы заключая сделку, а затем отстранился и направился к дальним стеллажам, где были расположены потрёпанные жизнью, но удобные кресла.

— Не составишь компанию? — бросил он через плечо.

— Я уж было подумал, что ты не спросишь, — просиял Эд и быстрым шагом пошёл вслед за Освальдом.


	2. Chapter 2

Освальд поджёг последнюю свечу и задул спичку. Всё было почти готово: он поставил любимую пластинку и приглушил звук, надел поношенную, но заботливо отглаженную мамой пижаму, приготовил чай. Осталось только включить ночник у кровати, и можно было с головой погрузиться в уже ставший привычным ритуал последних двух недель.

Он как можно быстрее старался закончить с дневной работой в пекарне, домашними делами и уроками и готовился к чтению. Не то чтобы он раньше ненавидел книги, но сейчас всё как-то… преобразилось. Дело совершенно точно было не в молодом хорошеньком библиотекаре, абсолютно нет. Дело было исключительно в книгах, которые он ему рекомендовал (точнее, сам же записывал в библиотечную карту Освальда ту литературу, что, как ему казалось, Кобблпот был просто обязан прочитать, и едва ли не сам запихивал эти книги Освальду в рюкзак). Как ни странно, рекомендации всегда были прямо в точку.

Впервые в этом учебном году, придя в школьную библиотеку, Освальд знал, что старуху Муни он уже не застанет. С первого дня этого семестра вся школа трепалась о симпатичном новом библиотекаре. Помнится, слово «горячий» звучало чаще всего. Освальду не было дела до «горячести» школьного персонала, но он любил быть в курсе событий.

Эд производил странное впечатление. Он был нервным книжным червём, над которым явно издевались в его родной школе. Шерстяные пиджаки в коричневую клетку, скучные галстуки, маленькие воротнички рубашек, идеально уложенные волосы, длинные неловкие конечности, быстрая речь — он во всем отличался от Освальда. Будто бы какой-то особенно извращённый учёный решил воссоздать полную его противоположность, изменив каждую характеристику Кобблпота на диаметрально другую. Эд был катастрофой, и наблюдать за тем, как он из раза в раз сам же саботирует себя в их разговорах, было сродни просмотра документалок о лесных пожарах. Освальд обожал это.

Тем не менее, казалось, Эд знал наизусть все книги их библиотеки и разбирался во всём подряд: физика, психология, химия, философия, поэзия, романы — современные и классические. Он выглядел, как ботан, но с невероятным упоением пересказывал Освальду в том числе и новеллы о кровавых убийствах. Для него было абсолютно нормальным в пределах одной минуты перескочить с анализа метафор и неологизмов Шекспира на смачное описание сцен каннибализма в «Ганнибале». Освальд не любил ошибаться, но в этом случае он был рад признать свою неправоту относительно первого впечатления об Эдварде. Он определённо представлял собой интерес.

По какой-то непонятной причине с ним хотелось находиться рядом. Освальд даже пытался придумать темы для разговоров перед визитом в библиотеку, но в процессе они находились как-то сами собой. У Эда можно было скоротать несколько особенно унылых уроков, и было вдвойне приятней, что в это время его сопровождала приятная компания. Физика и география мало интересовали Освальда, но очень интересовал сон, выполнение домашнего задания на таком уровне, чтобы мама не впадала в истерику от его оценок, и пара часов без тупых одноклассников. Раньше он проводил это время бассейне, в котором администрация школы всё никак не могла закончить ремонт (и вряд ли когда-то закончит: Освальд точно знал, что директор давно и очень эффективно подворовывал из школьного бюджета), а потому он всегда пустовал. Там было тихо и безлюдно, но холодно и отсутствовали парты, поэтому новый сговорчивый библиотекарь был очень кстати.

Он никогда не выгонял Освальда, хотя и точно знал, что тот прогуливает. Казалось, его это только веселило. Эдвард всегда встречал его радостной улыбкой, и у Освальда почему-то было ощущение, что он приходил не в давно осточертевшую школьную библиотеку, а в личное царство Эда. С его присутствием всё преобразилось: он будто озарял своим очарованием потрёпанные книги с жёлтыми страницами и трухлявые стеллажи. Вынужденная тишина библиотеки больше не казалась раздражающей, она была наполнена музыкой перелистываемых формуляров и книг, тихим смехом и скрипом карандашей. Освальд начал замечать, как на сквозняке качаются листья огромных растений, о которых тщательно заботился Эд, как из высоких треснувших окон просачивается утренний свет, ложась полосами на обшарпанный паркет, и как в этом свету танцуют пылинки. Всё это наверняка было здесь и до появления Эда, но с ним красота этого места удивительным образом подчёркивалась. Освальд начал откровенно наслаждаться своим временем в этом месте.

И Эд, он…

— Освальд! Освальд, милый, помоги маме нарезать яблоки! — послышалось из-за двери его спальни.

Освальд закатил глаза и положил закладку в книгу.

— Какие ещё яблоки, мам? Двенадцатый час! — крикнул он в ответ.

— На штрудель!

Освальд раздосадованно пошевелил челюстью и отложил книгу на стол, к другим, которые посоветовал Эд. В самом низу этой стопки лежал Лавкрафт — книга, которую Эд ему советовал ещё в первую встречу. Нэштон продолжал выпытывать, прочитал ли Освальд её, но ему почему-то хотелось оттянуть этот момент. Она казалось ему особенной, и он читал её очень постепенно, не больше десяти страниц за раз, чтобы она как можно дольше не заканчивалась.

Он задул каждую свечу. Если мама просила о помощи, это затянется надолго.

???

Первое, что встретило Освальда, когда он на следующее утро вошёл в библиотеку, — тихие звуки музыки, в которой он быстро различил Тейлор Свифт. Заметив посетителя, Эд тут же выключил радио и опасливо взглянул на Освальда.

— Привет! — неловко воскликнул он. — Не ожидал тебя так рано. Уроки ведь начнутся только через полчаса, зачем тебе…

— Хотел занести тебе кое-что, — сказал Освальд и водрузил свой рюкзак на стойку. Он немного покопался в нём и вытащил небольшой сверток. — Вот, это тебе. К чаю.

Эд растерянно заморгал и начал распаковывать пищевой пергамент, так, будто его содержимое было самым ценным, к чему он только прикасался. Или смертельно опасным и могло укусить при неосторожном движении. Это как посмотреть.

Наконец он развернул сверток и улыбнулся открывшемуся куску штруделя.

— Это мне? — спросил он. Как и всегда, от улыбки слова стали немного менее разборчивыми.

— Господи, Эд. Это всего лишь штрудель. Даже не торт. Не смотри на него так, будто я тебе первое издание поэзий Киплинга подарил.

Несмотря на брюзжание Освальда, Эд ни на долю не погрустнел.

— Неужели ты ходил в пекарню перед школой, чтобы купить мне штрудель? — спросил он и вышел из-за своей стойки.

— Не обольщайся, — с улыбкой покачал головой Освальд. — Мы с мамой испекли вчера. Она сказала угостить тебя.

Глаза Эда загорелись, а лицо покрылось румянцем. Освальд тяжело сглотнул. Как кто-то на голову выше него мог выглядеть так глупо и так мило одновременно?

— Освальд, — тихо сказал он, — ты рассказывал своей маме обо мне?

Чёрт. Он не планировал раскрывать это.

— Я же должен был объяснить ей гору книг, что начали появляться у меня в комнате, — пожав плечами, сказал Освальд как можно более небрежным тоном.

— А, конечно. Это имеет смысл, — закивал Эд. Его энтузиазм и самодовольство схлынули, и Освальд не мог понять, почему его это огорчает. — Не хотелось бы лезть не в своё дело, но я видел твою библиотечную карточку…

— И? — нахмурившись, спросил Освальд.

— Ну, она не была пустой. Обилие книг в твоей комнате должно быть для твоей мамы обыденностью, — пробормотал он. С каждым словом тон Эда становился всё более и более неуверенным.

Освальд фыркнул.

— Если ты о любовных романах, то это мама просила взять. Публичная библиотека стоит денег, а школьная — бесплатная, — объяснил он. То, что они с мамой читали эти книги вместе, ютясь под одним пледом, он не собирался рассказывать.

— Точно, — серьёзно сказал Эд. Он выглядел так, будто бы головоломка в его голове наконец нашла свою разгадку. — Кстати, на самом деле в библиотеку запрещено проносить еду, — сказал он, понизив голос. — Но мы никому не скажем. Сделаем исключение.

— О боги, — протянул Освальд с улыбкой, — неужели я склонил вас к преступлению, господин библиотекарь?

Эд опять просиял. Вот оно. Это его выражение лица было любимым для Освальда. Изо дня в день он гонялся за этим, нелепо шутя и рассказывая Эду странные школьные сплетни. Этот румянец, удивлённо распахнутый рот, что спустя секунду растягивается в улыбке, озорной блеск в глазах. Эду _нравилось_ , когда Освальд или они вместе нарушали правила. Он преследовал эти моменты, а Освальд преследовал его реакции на них.

— Будешь чай? — спросил Эд и закусил губу. — В моем кабинете есть электрочайник, и я ношу из дома несколько хороших сортов. Как раз закончим до начала твоих уроков.

— А чай в библиотеке не запрещён? — поддел Освальд, закидывая рюкзак не плечо.

— Можно пить только в моём кабинете, — сказал Эд и, чуть подумав, заговорщически добавил: — Поэтому мы будем пить его в креслах в дальнем конце библиотеки.

Освальд рассмеялся и покачал пальцем.

— Осторожнее, Эд. Продолжишь в том же темпе, и администрация тебя уволит.

— Для начала им нужно будет меня поймать, — подмигнул Эд.

???

— Откуда ты знал, что найдёшь меня сегодня в библиотеке? — спросил Эд, отрезая себе кусочек штруделя ножом. Они устроились уже в привычном месте — в потрёпанных креслах у окон в пол. Здесь было особенно много растений и света, поэтому между собой они называли это место «оранжереей». — То есть, начало рабочего дня только через полчаса.

Освальд бросил на него снисходительный взгляд.

— Эд, как бы выразиться… — пробормотал он. — В общем, это было просто предположение.

Раньше он бы не стал сдерживаться и сказал бы прямо, что Эд выглядит как человек, что приходит на работу за полтора часа до начала и засиживается там дольше всех. Но Эд был так очарователен в своей наивности, что опять указывать на его синдром отличника и расстраивать казалось почти кощунством.

— Ты так хорошо меня знаешь, — сказал Эд с широкой улыбкой. — Штрудель восхитителен! — простонал он. — Вы бы могли сколотить состояние на продаже выпечки! Ольга, наша кухарка, она… — начал было он и тут же затих, прячась за большой кружкой чая.

Подобное случалось не впервые. Он иногда начинал говорить о своей старой школе, доме и родителях, но, когда понимал, что его слова можно было принять за хвастовство, тут же замолкал. Он наверняка думал, что Освальда это может смутить или оскорбить, потому что было очевидно: будь у Кобблпотов вдоволь денег, Освальд бы не учился в этой школе и не носил бы такую одежду.

Он постарался не обращать внимание на неловкое молчание, повисшее между ними, и спросил:

— Эд, я могу задать вопрос?

Нэштон дёрнул головой и испуганно посмотрел на него.

— Вопрос? Что за вопрос?

Освальд отложил тарелку на столик и чуть наклонился в сторону Эда.

— Я понимаю, что эта школа, эта работа — это не твой уровень. Почему ты здесь, а не в университете?

Эд опять несколько раз дёрнул головой. Он опустил глаза и пробормотал:

— Готов ли ты давать ответ, определит учитель метко. И если вдруг ответа нет, то это отразит…

— Отметка? — сказал Освальд. Он уже успел немного привыкнуть к странным загадкам, что Эд спрашивал у него, но иногда он слишком странно себя вёл. Слишком странно даже по меркам Эда Нэштона. — Эд, что это значит? У тебя были плохие оценки в школе?

В это верилось с огромным трудом. Эд был невероятно умным и начитанным, и то, с какой скрупулёзностью он относился даже к такой не слишком отягощённой ответственностью работе, выдавало в нём круглого отличника. Задрота, если спросить Освальда.

Эд покачал головой, всё так же не поднимая глаз. Он сунул пальцы под очки и потёр веки. Вся его долговязая фигура как-то сжалась, и он казался очень хрупким и уязвимым. Освальд невероятно пожалел о своём вопросе.

Он поднялся с кресла и присел возле Эда, положив руку ему на колено.

— Эд, извини, пожалуйста. Я не думал, что этот вопрос так на тебе отразится, — искренне сказал он. — Я не настаиваю на ответе, честно. Давай постараемся забыть о моей грубости, а я расскажу свежие сплетни о директоре? Что скажешь?

Эд покачал головой и убрал руки от глаз. Он посмотрел на Освальда серьёзным печальным взглядом и тихо сказал:

— Я не смог сдать вступительные экзамены и провалил все собеседования в университеты.

— О, — выдохнул Освальд. Это так сильно противоречило образу Эда, но, конечно, немного объясняло, почему он здесь. Даже если родители Эда были более чем состоятельными людьми и Эд не нуждался в жалкой зарплате библиотекаря, ему, наверное, было дичайше скучно сидеть дома без дела. И он обожал книги, конечно. — Эд, я так сожалею…

— Это ничего, — улыбнулся он, хотя улыбка и не коснулась глаз. — Это не страшно. Мне нравится работать здесь, правда, очень нравится. Я счастлив как никогда раньше, — он положил руку поверх руки Освальда, всё ещё поглаживающей его колено. — К тому же, если бы не это, как бы я ещё встретил такого замечательного друга как ты?

Освальд распахнул рот и уставился на него. Впервые в жизни кто-то называл его своим другом. У Освальда случалось несколько попыток подружиться с интересующими его людьми, но этот порыв всегда был односторонним. Никто не хотел видеть в нём друга. А сейчас, с этим странноватым библиотекарем, с которым они были знакомы всего две недели, у них завязалась дружба? Пальцы Освальда без его на то ведома переплелись с пальцами Эда. Да, он бы хотел, чтобы они были друзьями. Это было новое, тёплое и приятное ощущение: что кто-то настолько интересный, неглупый и милый мог хотеть находиться с ним рядом, разговаривать и значить что-то друг для друга. Это было непривычно, но Освальду хотелось зарыться в этом ощущении и никогда не отпускать его.

— Я рад, что ты видишь это так, — улыбнулся ему Освальд.

— Я бы не хотел быть где-либо ещё, — сказал Эд, поглаживая его костяшки большим пальцем.

— Как и я, — искренне сказал Освальд.

Дружба была просто восхитительным чувством! Освальд не мог насытиться их новой связью и с нетерпением ждал, какие ещё приятные моменты она им готовит. Пока всё, что он уже приобрёл благодаря ей, было замечательным!

Они посидели так ещё несколько мгновений, а затем Освальд поднялся на ноги и вернулся в своё кресло, притягивая к себе тарелку с остатками штруделя.

— Меня беспокоит ещё вот что… — начал он. Освальд не мог не заметить, как напрягся Эд. — Тейлор Свифт, серьёзно?

Казалось, Нэштон издал облегчённый вздох.

— Да, мне нравится, — немного смущённо сказал он. — А что?

— Не думал, что тебя интересует что-то современней Чайковского. Или Вагнера, допустим, — сказал Освальд.

Эд рассмеялся.

— Как ты угадал! Они мне тоже нравятся, — признался он. — Но у меня очень разносторонние вкусы.

— Ты вправду полон загадок, червёнок, — улыбнулся Освальд. — Замечательно.

— Любишь загадки? — загорелся Эд.

— Не особо, — сказал Освальд. — Но одну конкретную бы я хотел разгадать.

Лицо Эда залилось краской, и Кобблпот решил не испытывать его дальше.

— Не выключай радио, когда мы в следующий раз будем одни. Пока мне всё нравилось.

— Хорошо, — улыбнулся Эд.

— Как тебе здесь вообще? — спросил Освальд. — Ни за что не поверю, что тебе всё нравится. Эта школа — та ещё сточная канава.

— Ты преувеличиваешь, — засмеялся Эд. — Школьники почти всегда очень милы со мной. В отличие от моей старой школы! Это неожиданно.

Освальд кивнул. Конечно, они были с ним милы. Почти вся школа была очарована Эдом, и многие приходили в библиотеку, чтобы поглазеть на него. Освальд знал, что несколько его одноклассниц брали книги, просто чтобы пообщаться с Эдом, и потом возвращали их, даже не читая. Он мог понять этот порыв, но осуждал халтурность исполнения.

— Коллекция книг достаточно хороша, — продолжал Эд. — Я бы, конечно, немного освежил её, особенно книги о точных науках. Многие уже просто устарели. Есть куда более актуальные издания!

— Директор ворует из школьной казны, — сказал Освальд, откинув голову на спинку кресла. — Единственные обновления, что у нас происходили за время моей старшей школы — ремонт в учительской уборной.

— Это объясняет, почему мою заявку на канцелярию для кабинета не могут исполнить уже больше месяца, — задумчиво сказал Эд. — Мне обещают из дня на день, но так ничего и не закупили. Я принёс из дома немного вещей, но они уже несколько раз просто испарялись.

— Возмутительно, — поморщился Освальд.

— Я тоже так думаю! — с воодушевлением воскликнул Эд.

Освальд был в курсе, куда девалась канцелярия Эда. Его поклонники воровали её в качестве сувениров. Освальд уже знал, как облегчит эту проблему для своего нового друга.

???

С глубоким чувством выполненного долга Освальд упал на кровать. День был долгим, он порядком измотался на работе, да и школа не давала ему продохнуть. Зато он сумел воплотить свои планы! Первое — запугать главных фанаток Эда, так что они никогда больше не станут красть у него, второе — стащить из директорского кабинета канцелярию. Ни то, ни другое не было сложным, но оставляло после себя невероятное чувство удовольствия. Оказывается, делать дурные вещи для хороших людей было даже более приятным, чем делать это для себя. Освальд обожал дружить! Выражение лица Эда, когда он вручил ему новые принадлежности, было восхитительным. Нэштон явно был поражён и счастлив, но когда он узнал, что все эти вещи Освальд украл для него, то охнул и обнял его. Объятия Эда определённо стоили всех усилий! Освальд не мог выкинуть из головы мягкость его свитера под своими руками, тепло кожи и едва заметный запах шампуня и средства после бритья. Всё это заставляло усиленно думать, как ещё он может заслужить подобную реакцию Эда. Это было слишком приятно, чтобы оставить этот случай единичным.

Освальд взглянул на стопку книг и вытащил из неё Лавкрафта. Сегодня был особенный день, поэтому чтение тоже должно быть подходящим.

Увлекшись, он не заметил, как прочитал не традиционные десять страниц, а все сто. Дойдя до 250 страницы, он заметил выведенный карандашом на полях телефонный номер. Вместо имени там значилось «ЭНигма».

В любой другой день Освальд бы не стал даже обращать внимание на подобное, но сегодня он был на взводе. Азарт никак не покидал его, и он, особо не задумываясь, обнаружил себя уже набирающим этот номер.

— Алло, Эдвард Нэштон слушает, — раздалось спустя пару гудков.

— Эд? — выдохнул Освальд. Что за совпадение! Он думал об Эде последние недели днями напролёт, и сейчас находит его номер в книге! — Ты знал, что твой номер есть в Лавкрафте?

— О, Освальд! Ты нашёл номер! — воскликнул Эд.

— Ага-а-а, — протянул Освальд. — Ты что, сам его там оставил?

— Вроде того, — уже тише сказал Эд. — Хотел, чтобы он у тебя оказался каким-то особенным образом.

Освальд застыл. Эд дал ему эту книгу еще в их вторую встречу. Он так давно жаждал общаться с ним? Поэтому он всегда переспрашивал, прочитал ли Освальд Лавкрафта?

Это было странно, определённо странно. Но очень похоже на Эда, поэтому Освальд даже не стал переспрашивать, зачем он все это провернул. Вместо этого он выпалил:

— Хочешь, сходим завтра погулять?

Это казалось логичным. И правильным, если посудить. Эд прикрывал его спину во время прогулов, всегда был любезен, дал ему свой номер телефона! В конце концов, они были друзьями. А друзья проводят вместе время и вне школы, Освальд точно это знал.

— Освальд, я… — сдавленно сказал Эд. — Божечки, я с радостью! Конечно!

Освальд даже не заметил, как затаил дыхание в ожидании его ответа. Наконец он выдохнул.

— Отлично. Решим завтра утром, куда сходим? Я заскочу в библиотеку.

— Замечательно! — пискнул Эд. — Уже не могу дождаться!

Замечательно. Действительно, «замечательно» было самым подходящим словом.


	3. Chapter 3

Эд не мог припомнить, когда в последний раз был настолько счастлив. Вероятно, никогда. У него была работа, что действительно ему нравилась, над ним никто не издевался, его мнением интересовались и уважали его компетентность, панических атак не было с сентября. И, что самое главное, у него появился парень! Умный, харизматичный, красивый, совершенно замечательный парень! Эд был так сильно влюблен в него, что время от времени приходилось одергивать самого себя, чтобы не впадать в откровенные глупости. На днях он обнаружил самого себя складывающим имя Освальда из первых букв фамилий на корешках книг в отделе с детективами. Он просто не мог совладать с собой. Освальд совершенно не выходил из головы, и Эд не мог усидеть на месте, ожидая, когда же он опять навестит его в библиотеке. 

Он был абсолютно невероятным. Настолько, что Нэштону с трудом верилось, что его чувства взаимны, но это было так! Освальд из раза в раз заглядывал к нему в гости, даже тогда, когда не прогуливал уроки. Просто приходил поздороваться на переменах. Он почти каждый раз что-то приносил — ворованный степлер, кофе из кафетерия, свежий кроссворд. Он не глумился над Эдом, заботился, как мог, и всегда поддерживал. Они были знакомы всего два месяца, но Нэштон прекрасно понимал — никогда в его жизни не было настолько близкого человека. 

Они не торопились. Прошло уже полтора месяца с их первого свидания, и, хотя они как минимум раз в неделю выбирались куда-то вместе вне школы, дальше долгих объятий они не заходили. У них был свой темп, и пусть Эду и хотелось большего, его приводило в восторг уже то, как Освальд сжимал его руку в своей и переплетал их пальцы. Это было блаженством, и Эд предвкушал, насколько замечательно будет целовать Освальда, засыпать с ним в одной кровати и, возможно, они бы могли зайти еще дальше! 

Эд невероятно гордился своим, казалось бы, сомнительным решением оставить свой номер телефона в книге для Освальда. Он сделал это в тот же день, когда они познакомились, и решил для себя, что, если Кобблпот, во первых, примет книгу, и, во вторых, прочитает большую половину, значит, интерес Эда как минимум взаимен. Так и произошло! И, как всегда, Освальд превзошел все его ожидания. Он не только позвонил Эду, но и позвал его на свидание! Сердцебиение Нэштона всегда безумно учащалось, когда он думал о той встрече. Они отправились в ботанический сад, гуляли по оранжереям, держась за руки, и Эд продолжал и продолжать сыпать фактами о каждом новом растении. А Освальд слушал! И даже задавал наводящие вопросы! Ему действительно нравилось, судя по всему! Никто прежде так не интересовался болтовней Эда. Должно быть, его влюбленность была взаимной. Или Освальд внезапно открыл в себе ранее невиданный интерес к ботанике, ладно. И тот, и тот вариант Эда более чем удовлетворял.

Но была и одна проблема. Хотя они и были очень близки и без стеснения разговаривали обо всем подряд, Эд до сих пор не мог решиться рассказать Освальду о своих расстройствах. Это казалось очень подлым — вступить в отношения с человеком, заранее не дав ему понять, на что он идет, но Эду настолько вскружила голову открывшаяся возможность быть рядом с Освальдом, что он так и не смог себя заставить рассказать об этом. Тем более, когда они были вместе, Эд не часто тревожился, поэтому на время забывал о своих расстройствах. Рядом с ним он чувствовал себя _нормальным_. Правильным, а не искривленным мальчиком с глупыми мыслями в голове, дерганными движениями, помутнениями сознания и странными действиями. Он был просто Эдом Нэштоном, иногда занудным, но любимым.

Но Освальд имел право знать. Эд понимал, что их идиллия не будет длиться вечно, и рано или поздно его парень начнет задавать вопросы о причине невпопад озвученных загадок или станет свидетелем его панической атаки. Освальд был добр с ним, и не стоило скрывать от него настолько серьезную часть жизни Эда. Поэтому он решил быть честен с ним.

???

Все утро он не мог взять себя в руки. Он был твердо настроен рассказать Освальду о своих расстройствах, и, хотя тот всегда его поддерживал, Эд не был полностью уверен в том, что он адекватно отреагирует. Ни один человек в жизни Эда не реагировал на это с пониманием и уважением. Но ведь Освальд был другим во всем, так ведь? Он мог и здесь отличиться. 

Они не общались со вчерашнего утра, и Освальд не ответил на вечерний звонок. Эд пытался не придавать этому значения и не слишком переживать, вместо этого предвкушая, как они будут смеяться над скоропостижным отстранением от должности директора Джеймса. Его секретарша, с которой Эд перекинулся парочкой слов в коридоре, шепнула, что нашла на рабочем столе директора эротические фотографии мальчиков, и судя по всему они не были совершеннолетними. Это было отвратительно, но Эд вздохнул с облегчением. Увольнение директора давало надежду на то, что человек, который его заменит, будет более честно распоряжаться бюджетом школы.

Тихо скрипнула дверь, и Эд, не поднимая взгляда от формуляров, улыбнулся. _Освальд_. Кто еще мог приходить к нему за полчаса до начала рабочего дня? Но тут он услышал, как звук привычных тяжелых шагов Освальда перемежается громким постукиванием, и наконец поднял глаза на вошедшего.

Это был Освальд, да, но на его правой ноге красовался тяжелый белый гипс, а сам он передвигался на костылях.

— Привет, — смущенно улыбнулся он. Увидев испуганный взгляд Эда, Освальд закатил глаза. — Не переживай так. Всего лишь трещина. Со мной все в порядке!

— Трещина! — воскликнул Эд, прикрывая рот рукой. Немыслимо! Почему Освальд ничего не сказал? Вчера еще все было в порядке, и он мог позвонить! Они болтали почти до утра едва ли не каждый день! 

Эд спохватился и подтащил к своей стойке еще один стул, чтобы Освальд мог сесть.

— Господи, Эд. Я ведь не немощный, — простонал он, но Эд продолжал придерживать спинку стула, выразительно глядя на него, и Освальд все же сдался, со вздохом присев.

— Что случилось? Тебя избили? — обеспокоенно спросил Эд, опершись о стойку. Он знал, что у Освальда не лучшие отношения с другими школьниками, и что его часто вовлекают в скандалы.

— Нет, — терпеливо, но с явным раздражением ответил Освальд. — Меня никто не избивал. Я упал.

— Упал, — повторил Эд. Он нахмурился и скрестил руки на груди. — Просто упал?

— Да, — сказал Освальд. — Люди падают. Такое случается.

Эд хмыкнул, но решил больше не выпытывать, хотя и немного огорчился тому, что Освальд не хотел делиться с ним.

Он оставил его на несколько минут, чтобы сделать в своем кабинете чай, и вернулся к стойке с подносом, сдержанно протягивая Освальду чашку.

— Слышал последние сплетни? Джеймс оказался педофилом. Судя по всему, его уволят, — сказал Эд.

Глаза Освальда радостно вспыхнули, а рот приоткрылся в восторге.

— Правда? Это же замечательно! — воскликнул он. — Ну, то есть… педофилия — это ужасно, но то, что его уволят — это прекрасная новость.

— Да, полностью согласен, — с улыбкой сказал Эд. Ему было сложно продолжать злиться на Освальда, особенно тогда, когда тот так искренне радовался. — Оказалось, что он не только вор, но и извращенец.

— Не удивлен, — рассмеялся Освальд. — Надеюсь, его не только уволят, но и посадят. В тюрьме с любителями несовершеннолетних мальчиков разговор короткий.

Эд моргнул несколько раз и отставил свою кружку на стойку.

— Я не упоминал, что его уличили в любви к мальчикам, — сказал он. Глаза Освальда широко распахнулись, и он начал сосредоточенно размешивать сахар в своем чае. — Освальд, — позвал его Эд. Тот поднял на него взгляд. — Ты что-то знаешь об этом.

— Что ты хочешь услышать, Эд? — спросил Освальд. Выражение его лица стало нечитаемым, и Эду стало немного не по себе от внезапно повисшего напряжения. 

У Нэштона пересохло во рту от внезапной догадки. Он немного наклонился, придвинувшись к Освальду, и спросил:

— Это ты подкинул те фотографии?

Освальд вздернул головой.

— А что ты скажешь, если я скажу, что это сделал я?

Губы Эда растянулись в улыбке. _Ох, Освальд_.

— Тогда я скажу, что ты все сделал правильно. Это очень рискованный поступок, но ты действовал во благо. Я скажу, что ты невероятно смелый, и я в восторге от того, что ты сделал. Я в восторге от _тебя_.

Это были слишком откровенные слова, но, боже, они же встречались уже месяц! Эд мог говорить своему парню, что он ему настолько сильно нравится! Особенно с учетом того, что именно так он себя и чувствовал.

Эд не успел сгореть от смущения от собственных слов, потому что все лицо Освальда, даже уши, залились краской, и он пораженно взглянул на Эда. О, это точно того стоило.

— Я тоже в восторге от тебя, — тихо сказал он. Эд просиял и взял его за руку, переплетая их пальцы.

Они помолчали пару мгновений, а затем Нэштон со смешком спросил:

— Так что? Это все же ты подбросил фотографии?

— А! Да, да, это я, — с улыбкой закивал Освальд.

— Замечательно, — ответил на улыбку Эд. — Ох, надеюсь твоя психика не очень травмировалась, пока ты искал те детские порно-снимки, — он сочувственно покачал головой.

— Не было никаких порно-снимков! И они не детские! — воскликнул Освальд. Эд вопросительно поднял бровь, и тот закатил глаза. — Ничего я не искал. Просто сделал пару фотографий себя, без лица, в не самом одетом состоянии.

— О, — выдохнул Эд. Ему одновременно стало не по себе от того, что как минимум секретарша директора, а в будущем наверняка и весь суд, увидят эротические снимки Освальда, но вместе с тем ему бы очень хотелось взглянуть на них самому. — И… и как ты себя чувствуешь?

— Эд, не нужно, — засмеялся Освальд. — Все в порядке. Со мной все в порядке, тебе не стоит переживать.

Эд кивнул и опустил взгляд. Он опять обратил внимание на гипс Освальда и спросил:

— Это имеет какое-то отношение к делу Джеймса?

Освальд неопределенно повел головой.

— Отчасти.

— Освальд, если это тебя избил охранник, когда ты сбегал с места преступления, он может засвидетельствовать, и тогда тебя…

— Я зацепился джинсами, пока перелазил забор, и упал! — выпалил Освальд. 

Повисла тишина, и Кобблпот фыркнул.

— Мне не хотелось падать перед тобой в грязь лицом. Хватило уже того, что я это сделал сегодня ночью. Буквально. Я упал в лужу, Эд. Так, прекрати! Не смей смеяться! Будешь насмехаться надо мной, и тебе не жить, Нэштон! — воскликнул он, но в словах не было злости, и он тоже присоединился к смеху Эда.

Нэштону было не столько смешно, сколько его умиляла воображаемая картина прошедшей ночи: Освальд проникает в кабинет директора, раскладывает у него на столе компромат, профессионально скрывается с места преступления, но на выходе из территории цепляется штанами за забор. Он был таким милым! Даже в несовершенствах он оставался невероятно очаровательным.

Его сердце затопила волна такой щемящей нежности к этому человеку, что он не смог удержаться от того, чтобы поцеловать Освальда в тыльную сторону ладони.

— Ты восхитителен. Спасибо, — сказал он.

Освальд продолжать глазеть на него, разинув рот. Эду невозможно сильно хотелось продолжить свои безумства и поцеловать эти соблазнительно распахнутые губы, но, вероятно, это было уже лишним. Слишком много впечатлений для одного утра.

— Что же, в благодарность за то, что ты сделал для всех нас, думаю, я могу предложить подвозить тебя до школы каждое утро, пока тебе не снимут гипс? — спросил он.

Освальд будто только сейчас опомнился и задумчиво прикусил губу.

— Только если это тебя не слишком отяготит, — сказал он.

— Совершенно не отяготит! Я буду рад! — улыбнулся Эд.

— Тогда хорошо, — смущенно улыбнулся в ответ Освальд. 

Эд наклонился еще ближе, и, не отводя взгляда от глаз Освальда, потянулся рукой к его гипсу.

— Можно? — тихо спросил он.

Кадык Освальда дернулся, и отчего-то Эд почувствовал странное удовольствие. Кобблпота явно тоже волновали их прикосновения.

Освальд кивнул, и Эд приподнял его ногу в гипсе, а затем уложил ее к себе на колени.

— Я видел, как мои одноклассники разрисовывали друг другу гипсы, оставляли послания и всякое такое, — задумчиво сказал он, проводя пальцами по гипсу. — Хочешь, нарисую тебе что-нибудь на нем? 

— Если ты хочешь, — сказал Освальд. 

Эд перевел взгляд с гипса на его лицо и в очередной раз огорчился, что у него плохо получалось распознавать эмоции окружающих. Освальд не то смущался, не то раздражался, не то был в восторге. Было непонятно, хочет он сбежать, или мечтает остаться. Поэтому Эд решил уточнить:

— А ты хочешь?

— Да, — мягко улыбнулся Освальд. — Только удержись от матов и рисунков членов. Мама будет не слишком рада это увидеть.

— Черт, Освальд, — засмеялся Эд, — это же весь мой репертуар. Ты зарубил все мои идеи на корню.

Он взял со своего стола зеленый маркер и немного откинулся на стуле, прикидывая, что бы он мог изобразить. В его голове щелкнула мысль, и он начал не торопясь покрывать чистый белый гипс самыми разными знаками вопроса.

— Почему ты не хотел рассказывать мне о вчерашнем? — спросил он, не отрываясь от своего занятия.

— Сегодняшнем, — сказал Освальд. — Я проник в его кабинет около трех часов утра. Потом поехал в травмпункт.

— Ясненько, — протянул Эд. Увлекшись, он высунул изо рта кончик языка.— Так почему?

— Боялся, что ты будешь обо мне плохого мнения, — со вздохом сказал Освальд. — Одно дело — пить чай в зале библиотеки и воровать для тебя степлеры, и совсем другое — подбрасывать в директорский кабинет компромат, из-за которого его вероятно посадят.

— Ты слишком хорошего мнения обо мне, — рассмеялся Эд. 

— Самого лучшего, — серьезно сказал Освальд. — Но это не значит, что оно не соответствует действительности. 

Маркер замер над гипсом. Эд глубоко вдохнул. 

— Кстати об этом, — медленно сказал он. — У меня обсессивно-компульсивное расстройство. И тревожное расстройство тоже. 

— Эд… — окликнул его Освальд. — Не уверен, что понимаю…

— Мой мозг иногда работает не так, как надо, — с натянутой улыбкой сказал Эд. 

— Что ты имеешь в виду? — спросил Освальд. Эд продолжал разглядывать его гипс, но он слышал в голосе Кобблпота обеспокоенность. — Эд, боюсь, того одного эссе о психических расстройствах, что я писал больше месяца назад, не хватает, чтобы понять, о чем ты.

— Не важно, — пробормотал Эд и нарисовал большой, витиеватый знак вопроса.

— Нет, это очень важно, — мягко сказал Освальд. — Эд, посмотри на меня.

С тяжелым сердцем Эд наконец поднял на него взгляд. Освальд выглядел куда более взволнованным, чем Нэштон когда-либо видел. 

— Мне не все равно. Я хочу знать, что ты переживаешь. 

Эд опустил глаза, ухватившись за его ногу. Совершенно некстати он почувствовал, как взгляд мутнеет от слез.

— Это со мной, сколько я себя помню. Панические атаки приходили и по поводу, и без. Физиологические процессы сходят с ума, мозг цепляется за малейшую вибрацию в теле и убеждает тебя в том, что конкретно это тебя сейчас убьет. Любая проблема в твоей голове разрастается до масштабов катастрофы, а если в данный момент у тебя нет проблем —мозг обязательно что-то выдумает.Может тошнить, трясти, сердцебиение учащается, могут начаться судороги.

Освальд не торопил его, и в образовавшейся тишине Эд увидел возможность выговориться.

— Когда мой мозг зацикливается на какой-то мысли, глупой мысли или плохом воспоминании, мне нужно делать что-то. И я делаю нелепые вещи. Ты слышал все эти странные загадки, — фыркнул он. 

Эд бросил короткий взгляд на Освальда, и тот кивнул. Он потянулся к Эду и взял его за руку.

— Я думаю, они милые, — улыбнулся Освальд.

Эд почувствовал, как краснеет, и вернулся к рисованию, не отпуская руки Освальда.

— Не знаю, замечал ли ты, но я всегда ставлю свой стул по левую сторону от тебя. И когда мы идем вместе, я тоже всегда слева. Это все оттуда же. Боже, если бы я жил в Британии, где правостороннее движение, я бы никогда не сдал на права, — неловко рассмеялся он. — Много всего, на самом деле. Всего не пересчитаешь, и мне не слишком хочется. Это не то, чем я горжусь.

— Я могу тебе помочь? — спросил Освальд и теснее переплел их пальцы.

Эд невольно ахнул. Максимум, на что он рассчитывал — что Освальд не станет думать о нем, как ополном психе, и просто примет все как есть. Это уже было бы большим, чем кто-либо давал ему.

— Будь рядом, пожалуйста, — тихо сказал он. — Этого будет достаточно.

— Если тебе что-нибудь понадобится, что угодно — я всегда здесь для тебя, — искренне сказал Освальд.

— Спасибо, — сорвавшимся голосом сказал Эд. — Это кстати ответ на вопрос, почему я не поступил в университет. У меня была паническая атака на каждом собеседовании и на каждом экзамене. 

— Ох, Эд, — вздохнул Освальд. — Мне так жаль. Ты когда-нибудь получал помощь? Ну, профессиональную?

— Мои родители не слишком в восторге от моих странностей, — горько усмехнулся Эда. — В детстве меня наказывали за мои нелепые действия и загадки. Ни о какой помощи речи и не шло. Отец считал, что самый действенный способ справиться с этим — это «выбить из меня всю дурь». Он, кстати, уверен, что это ему удалось. В средней школе я научился лучше контролировать свои компульсии, поэтому при родителях я очень сильно стараюсь не делать ничего такого. Или, возможно, они просто усиленно это игнорируют. Одноклассники были не лучше. Они издевались и за меньшее, а я со своими загадками и непонятными, странными действиями был просто находкой для всех задир

Он почувствовал, как рука Освальда его руке крепко сжалась. Эд взглянул ему в лицо, и было невозможно не заметить сдерживаемую ярость во всех чертах Освальда.

— Твои одноклассники — отвратительные люди, и твои родители… я понимаю, что они твои близкие, но сейчас я хочу сделать с ними самые ужасные вещи. 

Эд покачал головой.

— Не изводи себя. Это былое, и сейчас мои отношения с ними более-менее в норме. У нас есть относительный баланс.

— Они были жестоки с тобой! Они были людьми, которые должны были первыми прийти на помощь, должны были беречь и защитить тебя! Но вместо этого они сделали только…

— Освальд, — Эд с чувством провел рукой вдоль его запястья, растирая. — Не стоит, правда. Очень трогательно, что тебе не все равно, но поверь — там уже ничего не изменишь, и это ни к чему не приведет. Это прошлое. Но я надеюсь, будущее будет лучше, — Эд смущенно улыбнулся и опять поцеловал руку Освальда.

— Точно будет, — признал он и наконец тоже слабо улыбнулся.


	4. Chapter 4

Эд должен был приехать с минуты на минуту. Из-за дурацкой трещины в ноге Освальду было не слишком удобно передвигаться, и хотя его друг теперь всегда подвозил его до школы, Кобблпот все же старался избегать лишней суеты. У них уже вошло в привычку хотя бы раз в неделю проводить время вместе вне школы —они ходили в парки, кино, Эд даже сводил его в театр. Но сейчас от одной мысли о том, что после долгой смены на ногах в пекарне ему нужно еще куда-то идти, у Освальда кружилась голова. Но отказывать себе в удовольствии провести время вместе тоже совершенно не хотелось, и он впервые позвал Эда к себе.

Они дружили всего два месяца, и все это казалось бы почти поспешным для Освальда, если бы это не был _Эд_. А с Эдом все всегда было не так, как обычно в жизни Освальда. Он невольно бросил взгляд на свой гипс, испещренный знаками вопроса, и улыбнулся. Освальд очертил кончиком пальца самый большой, вспоминая, как Эд рисовал его, как он мило краснел и неловко смеялся. Нэштон действительно был чем-то особенным. Он не был похож ни на кого в жизни Освальда, и поэтому Кобблпоту приходилось иногда вслушиваться в разговоры других школьников об Эде, просто чтобы убедиться, что другие его тоже видели. Всегда невероятно дружелюбный, добрый, смешной, умный Эд. Чем больше Освальд узнавал его, тем больше хотел знать. Эд мало того, что не надоедал — его компанией нельзя было насытиться. 

У Освальда не было обширного опыта в дружбе, но то, как развивались их отношения, вызывало вопросы. Он свыкся с их постоянными прикосновениями, объятиями, переплетенными пальцами (признаться, Освальд и сам часто их инициировал). Это было приятно. Это казалось органичным.Но то, как Эд на днях целовал его руки… Друзья так делают? Освальд не был уверен. Он видел, как его одноклассники по-дружески похлопывали друг друга по заднице, а девочки целовались в щеки при встрече. Но руки? Это не было неприятным. Более того, Освальду это _очень нравилось_. И это не казалось чем-то странным и противоестественным. У Освальда не было проблем с тем, что Эд — парень, нет. Скорее, проблема была в том, что Освальд не был уверен, что хотел чего-то подобного от кого-либо, когда-либо. Любого пола, возраста, расы, телосложения. Но отчетливый образ Эда проступал будто из белого шума, какими являлись другие люди. И это делало его еще более любопытным. 

Как бы то ни было, Освальда все еще гложила небольшая тревога относительно более насущных вещей. Он знал, что семья Эда богата, и небольшая квартира, которую Освальд делил с мамой, совершенно не была ему четой. Но он постарался как можно тщательней убрать свою комнату и даже зачем-то сменил постельное белье, хотя Эд не оставался с ночевкой. Но это добавляло Освальду уверенности в чистоте его жилища, и он решил не отчитывать себя за эти глупости. 

Раздался звонок в дверь, и Освальд помчался встречать Эда настолько быстро, насколько на это вообще был способен человек на костылях. Но он все равно не успел — двери уже отворила его мама.

— Оооосвальд, — нараспев протянула она, широко улыбаясь, — что же ты не предупредил, что милый Эдвард сегодня заглянет к нам в гости? Я бы пирог испекла! Так неловко, прости, милый, — сказала она Эду, мягко положив руку ему на предплечье.

— Миссис Кобблпот, уверяю, все в порядке! Это я должен извиниться, что не принес вам цветы. Я не был уверен, что вы…

— О боже мой, — вздохнул Освальд, растирая лицо руками. Казалось, будто сам того не желая он поставил друг перед другом двух голосовых помощников, и, если он их не прервет, они будут рассыпаться в любезностях, пока не сядет батарея. — Мам, твоя вчерашняя выпечка прекрасно подойдет. 

— Вчерашняя же! — воскликнула она.

— Штоллен можно хранить месяцами! — не выдержал Освальд.

— Не осуждай маму, что она хочет быть гостеприимной! — она ткнула пальцем в его сторону, а затем повернулась к Эду с радушной улыбкой. — Эдвард, дорогой, а ты останешься на ночь?

Эд бросил быстрый взгляд на Освальда и неловко сказал:

— Я не планировал оставаться, но если…

— Мама, не смущай Эда, — сказал Освальд, взял Нэштона за руку и увел его на кухню. — Чай или кофе?

— Зеленый чай был бы очень кстати, — улыбнулся Эд, и Освальд включил чайник.

— А я как раз думала сходить к себе в пекарню, — сказала Гертруда и засуетилась в прихожей. Освальд сжал челюсти и постарался злиться не слишком видимо. Она ходила на работу даже в выходные, а ее ведь там совершенно не ценили, платили копейки, и… — Так что же, милый? —прервала она его поток сердитых мыслей. —Останешься на ночь? Если да, мне нужно подготовить тебе полотенца…

— Прости пожалуйста, — вполголоса сказал Освальд и с раскаянием посмотрел на Эда. — Она иногда бывает слишком заботливой.

— Все хорошо, — ответил Эд и взял его за руку. — Это очень мило. Моя мама никогда не была такой. 

— Эд, а твоя мама утюжит полотенца? В хорошем доме всегда должны быть ровные полотенца с симметричными краями, — бросила Гертруда, уже набрасывая пальто.

— Миссис Кобблпот, я не уверен…

— Мисс Капельпут, дорогой, — с улыбкой поправила она.

— Простите ради бога, мисс Капельпут! Я не знал… — Эд начал беспокойно рассыпаться в извинениях, и Освальд сильнее сжал его руку. — Честно говоря, я не знаю. Наверное? Наша домработница держит дом в порядке, думаю, она делает все, что нужно.

— Домработница, — Гертруда с приятным удивлением распахнула рот и выразительно посмотрела на Освальда. — Прекрасно! Наконец ты дружишь с людьми под стать тебе! Правильно, нужно окружать себя правильными мальчиками, а не всякой шпаной, — она повязала шарф на шею и послала каждому из ребят воздушный поцелуй. — Меня не будет несколько часов. Хорошо проведите время!

— Обязательно, мама, — кивнул Освальд. Он дождался, пока дверь за ней закроется, и посмотрел на Эда тяжелым взглядом. Тот только улыбнулся и провел своими пальцами вдоль пальцев Освальда. 

— Чай и выпечка— это, конечно, замечательно, — сказал он. — Но что еще в программе, Освальд?

Этот его взгляд, он… Освальд не знал, как совладать с ним. За время их знакомства он видел Эда всяким — радостным, тревожным, увлеченным, задумчивым, печальным, он видел, как тот общается с другими людьми и как ведет себя с ними. Но этот взгляд… Знал ли беспокойный, часто неуверенный в себе Эд, что может одним лишь подобным взглядом управлять людьми? Сообщить ему об этом одинаково могло равняться открытию ящика Пандоры или рассеиванию всей магии. Освальд не был уверен, что стоит так рисковать.

— Мы можем посмотреть фильм. У меня есть проектор, — сказал Освальд отчего-то севшим голосом. 

— Звучит интересно, — сказал Эд и наклонился немного ближе.

— Ты не спросил, что за фильм, — напомнил Освальд.

— Какой бы ты фильм не поставил, не могу гарантировать, что буду смотреть его, — вкрадчиво сказал Эд.

Освальд моргнул.

— Я хотел предложить «Двенадцать разгневанных мужчин». Его лучше _смотреть_. Это очень интересный фильм с напряженными диалогами. 

Эд тут же сменился в лице и убрал свою руку от руки Освальда. Он нервно потер запястья и прокашлялся.

— Конечно, хорошее кино нужно смотреть. Конечно. 

Освальд с подозрением оглядел его и залил кипяток в заварник.

— Тебе помочь? — спохватился Эд. От Освальда не ускользнуло, что он бросил обеспокоенный взгляд на гипс.

— Нет, спасибо. Как прошел твой день? — спросил он, ища кружки.

— Ничего особо интересного, — ответил Эд. — Родители опять настаивают, чтобы я пробовал подавать документы в университет в этом году.

— А ты не хочешь, — сказал Освальд. Это не было вопросом. Они не единожды обсуждали то, насколько Эд был счастлив на своей нынешней работе и с каким трудом ему даются перемены. 

— А я не хочу, — повторил Эд. — Теперь, когда ты знаешь о моих… _состояниях_ , ты понимаешь, как мне было бы сложно пройти все этапы отбора, даже если бы я решился.

— Но ты любишь учиться, — сказал Освальд. — Ты обожаешь все эти научные штуки. Это целиком и полностью твое.

— Может и так, — Эд медленно кивнул и взял в руки еще пустую чашку, беспокойно вертя ее. — Но как я уеду в другой город без тебя? Ты же не хочешь поступать в университет.

— Угу, — Освальд поднял крышечку и проверил, насколько заварился чай. Он удовлетворенно кивнул, забрал из рук Эда кружку, налил в нее чай и вернул ее ему. И только после всех этих манипуляций до него дошло — _Эд не хотел разлучаться с ним ни под каким предлогом_. — Но ты можешь поступить и в Готэмский университет. Он неплох, — пробормотал он.

— Неплох, да. Но тогда у меня не будет причины съезжать от родителей. 

— У тебя есть причины съезжать от родителей, — сказал Освальд, качнув головой. 

— Может мы с тобой их и видим, но они этого не поймут, — Эд нахмурился, дунул на чай и сделал маленький глоток. 

— А есть ли разница, поймут ли они это? Они потеряли свое право влиять на твои решения, когда…

— Освальд, нет, — Эд сжал челюсти и поставил кружку на стол. Освальд редко видел его настолько серьезным. — Давай не будем об этом? 

Освальд поджал губы. Ему было сложно понять, почему Эд оправдывал своих родителей, не злился на них и не хотел ничего менять в своей жизни. Он ведь видел, как мучается его друг, как Освальд мог закрыть на это глаза? Может Эд и не ненавидел своих родителей, но Кобблпот — да. 

— Хорошо, — со вздохом сказал он. — Но если ты все еще беспокоишься о собеседованиях… Ты ведь совершеннолетний. Ты ходишь на работу, получаешь зарплату. Ты можешь записаться к _специалисту_. Может быть, это поможет с паническими атаками.

— Может быть, — задумчиво протянул Эд. — Это не приходило мне в голову. 

— Ты всю жизнь благодаря своим родителям был огражден от сторонней помощи, — сказал Освальд. Эд выглядел таким измученным этим разговором. Освальд на пробу провел большим пальцем вдоль его скулы, пытаясь успокоить и напомнить, что он рядом. — Но теперь ты можешь сам решать, что делать.

Лицо Эда вспыхнуло, и он перехватил руку Освальда. Сердце Кобблпота замерло. Эд не отпускал его и не отводил руку от своего лица. Его большой палец скользнул по ладони Освальда, мягко растирая. Пальцы Освальда невольно стиснули палец Эда в своей ладони. Нэштон громко вздохнул и поцеловал Кобблпота во внутреннюю сторону запястья. Только после этого он отпустил его.

Все это длилось от силы несколько секунд, но это время растянулось для Освальда на часы. Движения Эда, обычно неуклюжие и резкие, сейчас были плавными и уверенными. Во рту пересохло, и Освальд отпил еще слишком горячий чай, обжигая язык. Это было неприятно, но хоть немного привело его в сознание.

???

Они соорудили импровизированное гнездо в постели Освальда, окружив себя всеми одеялами, пледами и подушками, которые только могли найти. Освальд настроил проектор, потушил свет и забрался на кровать к Эду. Перед ними стоял латунный поднос с чаем и порезанной выпечкой, а сами они уютно устроились под боком друг у друга. Через несколько минут фильма Освальд позволил себе положить голову на плечо Эду, и тот обнял его, зарываясь носом в волосы. 

— Освальд, есть вопрос, — тихо сказал Эд. Освальд угукнул и обхватил его рукой за талию, притягивая ближе. — Почему твоя мама разрешила нам есть штоллен за месяц до Рождества?

Освальд невольно рассмеялся. Конечно, какого еще вопроса он мог ожидать от Эда.

— Она работает в пекарне, — сказал он. — Дома часто отрабатывает вариации рецептов. Это уже четвертый штоллен за последние две недели.

— Вот как, — улыбнулся Эд. — Наверное, из-за этого все эти праздничные десерты уже не кажутся тебе такими особенными.

— Я бы так не сказал, — ответил Освальд. — Они всегда особенные. Мы часто готовим вместе. Мама может казаться иногда слишком заботливой, даже навязчивой, но я ее очень люблю и ценю. Эта выпечка напоминает мне о ней.

— Так мило, что ты делишься ею со мой, — сказал Эд. В его голосе чувствовалась радостная улыбка. 

— Конечно делюсь, — сказал Освальд. — Помимо мамы ты самый важный человек в моей жизни.

— О божечки, — выдохнул Эд. 

Голос казался таким взволнованным, что Освальд поднял голову с его плеча, чтобы взглянуть в лицо в поисках свидетельств паники. Его зрачки расширились, дыхание участилось, но он не казался испуганным. Он выглядел скорее счастливым. 

— Ты тоже очень, очень важный человек для меня, Освальд, — прошептал Эд. Он обхватил лицо Освальда руками и прислонился своим лбом к его лбу.

Освальд положил ладони поверх рук Эда и глубоко вдохнул. Свет проектора отбрасывал контрастные черно-белые блики на его лицо, подчеркивая выразительные скулы, а большие оленьи глаза казались совершенно черными. 

— Я никогда такого не чувствовал, — тихо признался Освальд. Почти полный мрак комнаты, их теплые объятья, мягкие подушки вокруг и согревающее чувство от чая делали происходящее чем-то невозможно отличным от всей остальной жизни Освальда. Здесь не было места издевкам, тяжелому труду и усталости от работы, чувству вины и долга. Он ощущал только глубокое понимание, доверие и взаимный восторг. — Ты засел в мою голову. Поселился под черепом, и я не могу перестать думать о тебе.

— А ты бы хотел перестать? — так же тихо спросил Эд. Кончики его пальцев скользнули в волосы Освальда и прошлись по ним вверх-вниз.

Освальд покачал головой.

— Это не неприятное чувство, — его руки опустились ниже и огладили спину Эда. Под теплым свитером на ней отчетливо проступали лопатки, и даже такая обыденность восхитила Освальда. Эд был поразительно реальным как для чего-то настолько замечательного.

— Хорошо, — сказал Нэштон и поддел кончик его носа своим. — Потому что я чувствую то же самое.

Стук пульса в ушах Освальда стал невероятно громким. Он не знал, что хотел сделать или сказать, и из смеси хаотичных мыслей в своей голове он мог разобрать одно лишь желание — быть рядом, не отпускать и дать Эду понять, насколько он важен, прекрасен и ценен.

— Я так сильно тебя люблю, — едва слышно сказал Освальд. — Так чертовски сильно тебя люблю.

Глаза Эда широко распахнулись, он издал неопределенный шум и прижался всем телом к Освальду. Его дрожащие пальцы прошлись по шее Кобблпота, и спустя несколько нестерпимо долгих секунду он сказал:

— Я тоже очень тебя люблю.

Освальд почувствовал, как у него кружится голова. Стало невероятно жарко, то ли от обилия теплых одеял рядом, то ли от того, что Нэштон был настолько близко. Он прикрыл глаза и чуть ли не наощупь нашел губы Эда. «О господи», — услышал он, но так и не смог понять — это он подумал, сказал вслух или услышал Эда.

Нэштон засуетился рядом, немного повернулся и привстал на колени, нависая над Освальдом. Это было чистое, ничем не помутненное счастье, и он мечтал, чтобы это никогда не заканчивалось. Но становилось только лучше — мягкие губы Эда отзывались на все движения Освальда, иногда отстраняясь, чтобы глотнуть воздуха, и возвращались, чтобы с удовольствием целовать дальше. 

Освальд не заметил, как уложил Эда на спину, снял с него очки и начал покрывать поцелуями все его лицо. Одеяла вокруг еще больше отделяли их от внешнего мира, но Освальду казалось, что пусть даже рядом с ними разверзлись бы врата ада, выпуская лавкрафтовских монстров, — он бы и этого не заметил. Единственным важным оставался теплый, едва не мурлыкающий от радости Эд, что лежал под ним.

— Это ничего? — спросил между поцелуями Освальд.

— Это замечательно, — улыбнулся Эд и положил ему руки на талию, притягивая еще ближе.

Он опять потянулся, чтобы поцеловать Освальда. Это было неизведанной территорией, но Кобблпот не мог вспомнить, когда в последний раз в своей жизни чувствовал себя настолько правильно, настолько на своем месте, настолько цельным. И в следующую секунду все прекратилось.

Он почувствовал, как Эд коленом развел его ноги и настойчиво прижался своим бедром к его паху. Возбуждение, что и без того остро ощущалось в его растянутых домашних штанах, в этот момент едва не прошило его насквозь, и Освальд резко отстранился.

— Нет, Эд, не стоит, — сказал он и сел, прислонившись спиной к изголовью кровати. 

— Что? — Эд непонимающе хлопнул ресницами и приподнялся на локтях, уставившись на Освальда. — Я думал, мы…

— Я не готов, — тихо сказал Освальд и обхватил колени руками.

— Ох черт, — испуганно выдохнул Эд и еще больше отстранился. — Господи, я чуть не изнасиловал…

— Эд, ты точно перегибаешь, — закатил глаза Освальд. Его сбитое дыхание понемногу восстанавливалось, и хотя он все еще был поражен, но это ничего. Он был в порядке.

— Я не… О господи, — ахнул Эд и нашарил рядом с собой очки. — Меня не купить, но можно украсть одним взглядом. Бесполезна для одного, но бесценна для двоих.

— Ох, Эд… — вздохнул Освальд. Эд паниковал, он явно был не в порядке. Он тяжело дышал через открытый рот, глаза беспокойно бегали. — Продолжай контролировать дыхание, хорошо? — Освальд попытался приблизиться к нему и взять за руку, но тот лишь отдернулся. — Не знаю… План расположения вражеских войск?

— Чт.. что? — Эд недоуменно нахмурился и сел. — Какой еще план войск?

— Эд, ты же знаешь, что я не слишком силен в загадках, — Освальд мученически наморщился. Ситуация была неловкой, странной и попросту нелепой. Они так хорошо проводили время, и затем Освальд умудрился все испортить. — Его можно подглядеть, поэтому можно украсть взглядом? И он бесполезен для одного человека, пока не передашь эту информацию нужным людям?

— Но его можно купить, — сказал Эд. Освальд облегченно вздохнул. Рациональные, логические задачи всегда немного приводили Нэштона в сознание. 

— Здесь ты прав. Так какой ответ?

— Неважно, — пробормотал Эд. 

Между ними повисла неуютная тишина, прерываемая лишь негромким разговором мужчин из фильма. 

— Прости меня, пожалуйста, — искренне сказал Освальд. 

— Нет-нет, не думай извиняться, — покачал головой Эд. — Это моя вина. Я просто решил, что… о господи. Наверное, я неправильно все понял. Я все испортил.

— Ничего ты не испортил, — Освальд протянул ему руку, и Эд наконец благодарно ее сжал. — Наверное, будь я нормальным, все сработало бы.

— Каким таким «нормальным»? — нахмурился Эд и сел рядом. Всегда такой тактильный, он явно специально держался немного поодаль, не соприкасаясь с Освальдом нигде, кроме переплетенных пальцев.

— Я не… Черт, — Освальд откинул голову на изголовье и прикусил губу, пытаясь собраться с мыслями. — Все мои одноклассники, коллеги по работе, все они только и делают, что треплютсяо сексе. Большинство из них —непроходимые тупицы, и мне всегда казалось, что у них просто нет других, более отягощенных интеллектом занятий. 

— Здесь ты прав, — фыркнул Эд.

— Но ты, например. Ты умный, и спектр твоих интересов шире, чем у любого знакомого мне человека. Что ты об этом думаешь? — спросил Освальд и теснее прижался к Эду. Он аккуратно поставил подбородок ему на плечо и заглянул в глаза, ожидая ответа.

— О сексе? 

— О сексе, да.

— У меня его не было, — смущенно признался Эд и опустил взгляд.

— Как и у меня, но я о другом. Что ты думаешь о нем? Тебя кто-либо когда-либо привлекал? 

— Ты меня привлекаешь, — пробормотал Эд.

 _Ох_. Ладно, это не должно было быть новостью, но все равно вызывало в Освальде смешанные чувства. Ему не было противно или неприятно, лишь жаль, что он не мог в этой сфере ответить взаимностью любимому человеку.

Освальд поцеловал его в плечо и успокаивающе погладил по руке.

— А кроме меня? Тебе кто-то нравился до меня?

— Нравились. Парни, девушки, — вздохнул Эд.

— Хорошо, — кивнул Освальд. — Ты хотел заняться с ними сексом?

Эд напрягся и неловко поерзал на месте.

— Я им не нравился…

— Но если бы твои чувства были взаимны, ты хотел бы? — настаивал Освальд.

— Да! Возможно! Если бы был подходящий случай, и они хотели бы меня в ответ, я бы хотел заняться с ними сексом! Божечки, — простонал Эд и устало откинул голову.

Опять повисло молчание. Освальд уложил голову Эду на плечо, обнял его за талию и тихо сказал:

— А мне никто не нравился.

Эд нерешительно начал перебирать его пряди и поцеловал в висок.

— Совсем-совсем?

— Разве что был один мальчик два года назад, но я был ему противен. Но и с ним я не хотел заниматься сексом.

— О.

— Дело не в тебе, это все я дурак, — Освальд приподнялся и укрыл их пледом. — Ты не злишься? 

— Я злюсь только на себя, — сказал Эд и устало сжал переносицу. — Мне стоило спросить. Я почему-то вообразил, что раз уж мы одни у тебя дома, ты меня поцеловал и уложил на кровать, то это ведет к чему-то подобному. Тем более, что мы встречаемся уже почти два месяца…

— Что мы делаем? — переспросил Освальд и отстранился, чтобы посмотреть на Эда.

— Встречаемся? — уже менее уверенно повторил Нэштон. — Мы пара? Бойфренды? 

Освальд продолжал молчать, осмысляя эту информацию. 

— Освальд, в чем дело? — спросил Эд обеспокоенным голосом.

Господи, этот вечер был полон неловкостей.

— Я не… А когда мы начали встречаться, прости? — спросил Освальд.

— Когда ты нашел мой номер телефона в Лавкрафте и позвал меня на свидание… — все более и более неуверенно сказал Эд. 

Они опять замолчали, недоуменно глядя друг на друга.

— Это было не свидание, так ведь? — наконец спросил Эд.

Освальд покачал головой.

— Я думал, что это просто дружеская встреча.

— И ты не думал, что мы встречаемся все эти недели, — утвердительно сказал Эд.

Освальд кивнул.

Эд громко простонал и закрыл лицо руками.

— Какой же я идиот, — промычал он. — Тупой, тупой Эд.

Освальд чувствовал себя идиотом не в меньшей степени. Оказывается, все эти объятия, нежные прикосновения, восхищенные слова — они всегда были адресованы парню Эда, а не другу.

— Это я тупой, — пробормотал Освальд. — Я думал, что мы просто очень близкие друзья.

— Мы друзья! Я обожаю дружить с тобой! — с энтузиазмом воскликнул Эд, открывая лицо. — Но вместе с тем ты мне очень нравился.

— Ты мне тоже, — смущенно улыбнулся Освальд.

Тишина, повисшая между ними, была уже менее неловкой. Эд улыбнулся ему в ответ и протянул руку. Освальд переплел их пальцы, наклонился и оставил на губах Эда легкий, но долгий поцелуй. 

— Но сейчас-то мы точно встречаемся, — сказал он, отстранившись.

— Ох, ну слава богу, — рассмеялся Эд, поглаживая его шею.

Освальд чмокнул его в лоб и утянул Нэштона вниз, так, чтобы они оба улеглись на кровать лицом друг к другу.

— Освальд, — окликнул Эд, пропуская его волосы сквозь пальцы. — Ты совершенно ничего не хочешь?

Очевидно, он спрашивал не о том, хочет ли Освальд обновить их кружки с давно остывшим чаем.

— Я не знаю, Эд, — со вздохом сказал он. — Пока меня вполне устраивает то, что у нас было.

— Поцелуи? — уточнил Эд.

— Поцелуи.

— И объятия?

— Точно.

Эд кивнул.

— Хорошо. Это хорошо. То есть, я бы хотел быть с тобой даже если бы мы вообще прикасались друг к другу, не говоря уже о сексе, но поцелуи и объятия — это просто замечательно.

— Я тоже так думаю, — улыбнулся Освальд и потянулся к Эду. Он провел кончиком носа вдоль переносицы Эда, оставив в конце своего пути поцелуй на его лбу. — Мне очень понравилось целовать тебя.

— Это было восхитительно, — завороженно признался Эд. Губы Освальда кружили над кожей его лица, согревая дыханием, но не касаясь. 

Руки Эда потянулись к талии Освальда, но неловко замерли.

— Я могу касаться тебя? — обеспокоенно спросил он.

Вместо ответа Освальд взял его руки в свои и уложил себе на талию.

— Касайся меня, сколько тебе захочется, — сказал он, чередуя слова поцелуями в губы. — Но лучше не трогай выше коленей и ниже талии. 

— Хорошо, — выдохнул Эд, сжимая его в своих руках.

— Я не знаю, захочу я когда-нибудь большей близости или нет, но если захочу — я обязательно дам тебе знать. Только не торопи меня, пожалуйста.

— Конечно, — сказал Эд дрожащим голосом. — А куда я могу тебя целовать?

— Поцелуи в руки тебе удавались просто замечательно, насколько я помню, — усмехнулся Освальд.

Эд покраснел и уткнулся лицом в подушку. Освальд не смог сдержать смеха от этой картины. Должно быть, Эду было невероятно неловко за то, что он лез с этими поцелуями к человеку, что считал его просто другом.

— Все в порядке, честно. Мне очень нравилось, — сказал ему на ухо Освальд и поцеловал в шею.

Послышался приглушенный подушкой стон. 

— Почему ты ничего не сказал? Наверное, это казалось таким странным, — сказал Эд, повернувшись к Освальду.

— Это было не то чтобы странным. Скорее интригующим, — весело сказал Освальд. — И да, ты можешь продолжать это делать. Губы, лицо — тоже, — он немного задумался и добавил: — Шея — тоже в порядке.

— Она точно в порядке, — повторил Эд. Его глаза загорелись, и он оставил быстрый поцелуй под подбородком Освальда.

Остаток вечера они провели в постели, обнимаясь, смеясь, целуясь и закидывая друг на друга конечности. Фильм давно закончился, а они даже не заметили этого.   



	5. Chapter 5

Ни один из его коричневых клетчатых костюмов не казался достаточно хорошим. Эд критически оглядел каждый из них в тяжеловесном шкафу из темного дерева и удрученно захлопнул дверцу. Все не то. 

Он уже полчаса пытался одеться перед очередным рабочим днем, но до сих пор не мог сообразить, что ему нужно. Зачастую это не было проблемой — перед покупкой каждой новой вещи он оценивал, насколько она сочетается с содержимым его гардероба, и будет ли он себя в ней комфортно чувствовать. Поэтому вся его одежда была удобной, функциональной и легко комбинируемой с любой другой вещью в шкафу. Но сейчас каждая из них вызывала лишь раздражение.

Эд в очередной раз сбросил с себя пижаму и опять открыл шкаф, будто надеясь, что за эти несколько минут, пока он не тревожил его, в нем материализуется что-то новое. К его огромному огорчению, этого не произошло. Он опять прошелся пальцами вдоль плечиков, перебирая однотипные рубашки. Вдруг его взгляд зацепился за простую белую рубашку, базовую, но, как он помнил, замечательно скроенную. В последний раз он надевал ее на свой выпускной. Праздник был катастрофой, и, в отличие от его одноклассников, совершенно не приносил ему радости. Но зато выглядел он неплохо. С того печального дня он не прикасался к этой рубашке. А может быть и зря — единственным приятным воспоминанием с его выпускного были моменты, когда он ловил на себе восхищенные (а не презрительные, как обычно), даже завистливые взгляды других подростков. Некоторые даже сделали ему комплименты. Должно быть, он действительно хорошо смотрелся. 

Эд вытащил рубашку из шкафа и, немного подумав, решил взять к ней зеленый жилет, черные брюки и такой же галстук. Он аккуратно уложил все на кровать и оглянулся на зеркало. Ох, этого он пытался избегать.

Волнующее, приятное предвкушение перед примеркой этой одежды сразу же смылось раздражением и грустью. Уже не пытаясь бороться с наваждением, он подошел ближе к зеркалу и начал внимательно оглядывать себя. Волосы были немного кудрявыми после душа, и Эд вздохнул, понимая, сколько времени еще уйдет, чтобы выпрямить их и нормально уложить. Его вытянутая, тощая фигура, почти по-девчачьи тонкая талия, длинные нелепые конечности — сейчас все раздражало. Это тело было настолько отвратительно, что его не хотел даже Освальд, который относился к нему лучше, чем кто-либо еще в жизни Эда. Он любил его, но даже ему не нужно было это дурацкое тело. Так как его мог любить сам Эд?

Он провел пальцами вдоль тонких ключиц и болезненно наморщился. Они выглядели хрупкими, совсем не мужественными. Такие годятся разве что для того, чтобы собирать в ямочки возле них дождевую воду на черный день.

Пальцы скользнули ниже, к безволосой груди. Он старался регулярно заниматься, чтобы сохранять здоровье, тем более это хорошо влияло на его психическое состояние. Но все равно рельефы не были достаточно отчетливыми. Может, если бы он выглядел более крупным, тогда бы он действительно понравился Освальду? Если бы его мышцы очевидно проступали под одеждой, а тело укрывали волосы, он бы захотел его? 

Он обвел взглядом весь свой обнаженный верх и едва заметно вздрогнул. На груди и руках тут и там проступали разнообразные шрамы — некоторые почти незаметные, некоторые были следами длительного рубцевания. Это _не_ было красивым. Это было уродливым и влекло за собой вереницу болезненных воспоминаний. Эд хотел бы сказать, что все они остались в далеком прошлом, но нет — вот этому округлому шраму у пупка было всего два года, а это этому, длинному и тонкому на плече — полтора. При виде их он даже порадовался, что Освальд скорее всего так и не увидит его без одежды.

Его рука натолкнулась на резинку боксеров, и он замер. Под ними скрывалось то, что было причиной их с Освальдом проблем. Его неспособность к понимаю других людей, усугубленная разыгравшимся либидо, заставляла его думать и делать невероятные глупости. Его тело было отвратительным. _Он_ был отвратительным. Раньше он не слишком обращал на это внимание, концентрируясь лишь на своем умном, но часто дисфункциональном мозге. Остальное его мало заботило — нужно было лишь придерживаться средне допустимого уровня привлекательности, чтобы не пугать окружающих. Но сейчас, когда ему _хотелось_ быть привлекательным, оказалось, что он совершенно не был таким. Пусть его и любили, но прикасаться, видеть обнаженным, позволять трогать ему не разрешалось. Это не то, чего от него хотели. 

Эд закрыл глаза, не в силах выдержать этого зрелища. На что он вообще рассчитывал? Никто прежде не хотел его, так каков был шанс, что восхитительный, безумно красивый Освальд захочет? 

Конечно, Освальд убеждал его, что дело не в Эде. Что секс для него всегда был чем-то вроде комиксов — многие сверстники их обожают, некоторые просто смотрят экранизации, но есть и те, что собирают целые коллекции книг. Освальду это просто было не интересно. И Эд не мог его винить. Это не было типично, но и они не были типичными людьми. Но не мог выкинуть из головы, что это он неправильный, недостаточно красивый, недостаточно любящий, недостаточно хороший. Не достойный взаимности Освальда. И это медленно разъедало его изнутри.

Они договорились, что если Освальд все же захочет пойти дальше, он сам проявит инициативу. То, чем они уже занимались, было восхитительным — они часто прикасались друг к другу, обнимались, Освальд даже начал целовать его прямо в библиотеке! Они стали приходить в школу еще раньше, чтобы вместо традиционного получаса до начала рабочего дня проводить вместе как минимум час. Их вечерние разговоры по телефону стали еще дольше, а слова — теплее. Эд наслаждался каждой совместной минутой, каждой минутой, проведенной в мыслях об Освальде. Его будто подключили к машине, бесперебойно подающей эндорфины прямо в мозг. Все было пропитано искренним, ярким, глубоким счастьем. Освальд был идеален. К сожалению, Эд таким не был.

Он еще раз оглядел свое глупое тело в зеркале и отвернулся к кровати, на которой лежала одежда. Он стал резкими движениями набрасывать ее на себя, стараясь не зацикливаться на тревожащих мыслях. Эд начал застегивать пуговицы на рубашке, сверху вниз — первая, _вторая_ , третья, _четвертая_ , пятая, _шестая_ , седьмая, _восьмая_. Когда они только купили эту рубашку, была еще и девятая, но он отпорол ее, сказав родителям, что где-то зацепился, и она оторвалась. Он ненавидел нечетные числа. Поэтому края рубашки нелепо болтались, а у последней петельки не было пуговицы. 

Эд глубоко вдохнул и вернулся к зеркалу. Он выглядел сносно. Не так отвратительно, как обычно. Все еще недостаточно хорошо, чтобы быть достойным Освальда (Освальда с его милыми, нарочито неряшливыми укладками, Освальда в огромных, балахонистых худи, но в скинни джинсах с тяжелой серебряной цепью на боку, Освальда в белоснежных рубашках и парчовых жилетах, Освальда в черных-черных мартенсах, Освальда в строгом пальто, но в связанном мамой шарфе). Что же, теперь дело было за малым — уложить волосы, открыть окна для проветривания, выровнять все книги на полках (что и без того всегда были выровнены), позавтракать с родителями и взять с собой обед на работу. Затем ему нужно будет забрать Освальда, и можно ехать в школу. 

Он вернул лишнюю одежду в шкаф и обвел взглядом комнату, невольно вспоминая спальню Освальда. Тот тоже жил с родителями ( _родителем_ ), но его комната выглядела куда более _Освальдовой_ , чем комната Эда — _Эдовой_. Как и во всей квартире Кобблпотов-Капельпутов там была бархатная, барочная мебель, витиеватые узоры на обоях и старомодные картины. Но в спальне Освальда атмосфера будто бы сгущалась, и от стиля Марии Антуанетты до готики было уже рукой подать. Хозяин этой комнаты явно приложил руку к ее созданию, и Эд безошибочно мог узнать его облик в каждой детали интерьера. 

Подобного о комнате самого Эда точно нельзя было сказать. Его в общем-то просторная спальня была заставлена громоздкой мебелью из темных пород дерева. Дорогие, но массивные гарнитуры из одной коллекции служили ему уже десять лет — с тех пор как отец настоял, что хватит с мальчика детских, пастельных цветов и простых, легких линий. Единственное, что Эд здесь добавил от себя — ряды, стопки книг, головоломки и несколько фигурок персонажей из видеоигр и научно-фантастических фильмов. Но даже эти изменения не дались ему легко — еще несколько лет назад похожие фигурки и игрушки отправлялись в мусор.

С этим нужно было заканчивать. Он быстро уложил волосы, выровнял книги, протер очки и взялся за ручку двери.

— Меня не купить, но можно украсть одним взглядом. Бесполезна для одного, но бесценна для двоих, — не выдержав, пробормотал он, зажмурившись. Теперь уже точно можно было выходить.

???

Путь к дому Освальда был уже привычным. Впервые Эд подвез Кобблпота две недели назад, а всего десять дней назад побывал в его доме. Воспоминания о том дне все еще были волнующими и противоречивыми. Первый шквал эмоций уже осел, и теперь Эд вспоминал тот день со смесью радости, неловкости, удовольствия и стыда. Каким же он был глупым!

Он остановился у подъезда и улыбнулся, все еще держа руки на руле. Через несколько минут он впервые за день увидит Освальда. Хотя Кобблпот и говорил, что может выходить заранее, чтобы ждать Эда у своего дома, но тот каждый раз отказывался. Он очень ценил это короткое время тишины в своей машине, полное предвкушения их новой встречи.Наконец он позвонил Освальду, и тот через несколько минут спустился.

— Как дела, красавчик? — весело спросил Освальд, залезая на соседнее сидение, и быстро поцеловал Эда в губы.

— О, теперь уже — лучше всех, — хихикнул Нэштон. Он почти ненавидел себя за то, какие реакции в нем вызывали даже самые простые, банальные слова или действия Освальда. И без того чересчур податливыйи воодушевленный, с Кобблпотом он становился совершенной катастрофой. 

— Боже, а это ведь даже была не фигура речи, — пораженно сказал Освальд, отстраняясь и оглядывая Эда. — Ты всегда выглядишь восхитительно, но, я не знаю, сегодня какой-то особенный повод? Тебя повысили до верховного библиотекаря Готэма? Эд, почему ты не сказал? Я бы хоть ногти перекрасил, — рассмеялся Освальд.

Эд покраснел и, чтобы скрыть свое волнение, завел машину, отъезжая от дома. 

Освальд откинулся в кресле и вытянул ноги, с удовольствием потягиваясь. Он не был жаворонком, но Эда радовало, что зачастую его настроение было приподнятым, когда они встречались по утрам. По словам самого Освальда, со всеми остальными, кроме мамы, конечно, он не мог общаться без ругательств до полудня. 

— Нет, правда. Как твои дела? — спросил он, продолжая с любопытством разглядывать Эда.

— В порядке, — ответил Нэштон. — Ничего особенного.

Освальд состроил серьезную мину и саркастически кивнул.

— Точно, — протянул он. — И нет никакой причины в том, что день ото дня ты одеваешься все роскошней и роскошней. Поди завтра и вовсе в смокинге придешь.

Машина чересчур резко затормозила на светофоре, и их немного подкинуло. Освальд непонимающе уставился на тяжело дышащего Эда.

— П-прекрати, — тихо сказал он.

— Прекратить что? — переспросил Освальд.

— Критиковать мою внешность, — сказал Эд, опустив взгляд на свои руки, судорожно сжимающие руль.

— И в мыслях не было! — воскликнул Освальд. — Как я могу? Ты выглядишь потрясающе! — он замолчал на мгновение, и, не услышав ответа Эда, добавил: — Прости, я не хотел тебя обидеть. Просто ты выглядишь… последние дни ты одеваешься необычно, и это привлекло мое внимание. 

Эд пожевал губу. Наконец загорелся зеленый, и они двинулись с места.

— Это, наверное, выглядит так глупо, — пробормотал он. — Прости, я не хотел ругаться. Я местами слишком чувствителен к оценке своей внешности.

— Даже позитивной? — осторожно спросил Освальд.

— Любой, — вздохнул Эд. 

Они провели несколько отвратительно длинных минут в неловкой тишине. Затем Освальд громко вздохнул и всем корпусом развернулся к Эду.

— Если тебя что-то беспокоит, ты всегда можешь поговорить об этом со мной, ты ведь знаешь? —сказал он.

Эд кивнул.

— Да, спасибо. Как и ты со мной, — сухо сказал он.

Освальд подозрительно сузил глаза.

— Что-то не в порядке. Это что-то связанно с твоей внешностью, так ведь?

— Освальд, я не думаю, что…

— Раньше тебе нравилось, когда я делал тебе комплименты. Я точно это помню. Как и помню каждую твою очаровательную рубашку с коротким рукавом и галстуки. Что сейчас изменилось? 

— Изменилось то, что тогда я не знал, что ты все это говоришь лишь за тем, чтобы ободрить меня! — выпалил Эд. Они наконец приехали, и он припарковался на стоянке для школьного персонала. Он вздохнул и сжал переносицу. — Тогда я не понимал, что мое… _материальное воплощение_ тебе неприятно. 

— Эд, ты вообще о чем? — серьезно спросил Освальд. — Какое еще к чертовой матери материальное воплощение?

Эд закрыл лицо руками и взвыл.

— Ты что, имеешь в виду свое тело? — неуверенно уточнил Освальд.

Эд застонал еще громче.

— Нэштон, ты идиот, — фыркнул Освальд. — С чего ты вообще взял, что мне в тебе что-то неприятно? — он замолчал на мгновение, а затем сказал: — Ну, кроме твоей ненависти к луку. Мама все еще припоминает мне, как ты вытаскивал его из ее супа на этих выходных.

— Он мерзкий и слизкий! Напоминает червей! — воскликнул Эд.

Освальд засмеялся и взял его за руку, с любовью разглядывая. 

— Погоди, — вдруг сказал он. — Ты это что, решил, что если я не хочу заниматься сексом, то ты мне не нравишься?

Эд промолчал. Очевидно, Освальд это принял как «да». 

— Ох черт, — вздохнул он. — Так и знал, что это будет проблемой. Мне очень жаль, что моя ненормальность приносит тебе столько проблем.

— Она не приносит! — выпалил Эд и крепче сжал руку Освальда. — То есть, это не ненормальность! Это я дурак!

— Нет, ты умный, — на автомате сказал Освальд.

Они оба вздохнули и грустно посмотрели на свои переплетенные пальцы.

— Твое тело мне не неприятно, — тихо сказал Освальд. — Как я уже говорил, я никогда ни к тому не чувствовал всего того, что чувствую к тебе. Я бы хотел с головой броситься в это, но не могу. Мне нужно время, чтобы понять, чего я хочу и где находятся мои границы.

— Я понимаю и уважаю это, — сказал Эд и наклонился, чтобы быстро поцеловать Освальда в щеку. — Но мой глупый мозг слишком много думает. Он связывает вещи, что не имеют никакого отношения друг к другу, и убеждает в том, что между ними есть каузальная связь.

— Чего? — нахмурился Освальд.

— Говорю, что иногда я тревожусь, что ты не хочешь меня, потому что я уродливый, а не потому, что в принципе не заинтересован в интимной близости, — пробормотал Эд.

— Ох, Эдди, — покачал головой Освальд. — Ты очень сильно далек от уродливости. Ты самый красивый человек, которого я когда-либо видел. А я видел красивых людей, поверь мне. Мама уже успела похвастаться тебе нашей коллекцией фильмов старого Голливуда, я знаю.

— О, да, было такое, — смущенно рассмеялся Эд. Иногда энтузиазм матери Освальда был даже более пугающим, чем энтузиазм самого Эда. 

— Ты самый красивый мальчик во вселенной, — жарко прошептал Освальд. — Я переломаю ноги любому, кто скажет обратное.

— Тогда тебе придется нелегко, потому что я сам говорю себе это каждый день, — нервно хохотнул Эд. 

— О, тогда можно придумать другую стратегию, — усмехнулся Освальд и одним быстрым движением переместился на колени Эда. — Буду целовать тебя до тех пор, пока эти глупости не пропадут из твоей умной, красивой головы, — сказал он и приступил к выполнению своей угрозы.

Как ни странно, это действительно подействовало. Эд сжал в руках талию Освальда и застонал, когда тот углубил поцелуй. Как для человека, не слишком заинтересованного в сексе, Освальд иногда был слишком соблазнительным.

— Черт! — воскликнул он, открываясь.

Эд растерянно заморгал и поправил свои очки. Губы Освальда очаровательно покраснели и подпухли. Вот кто действительно самый красивый мальчик по вселенной, с удовольствием подумалось Эду.

— В чем дело? — спросил он.

— Нога затекла, — простонал Освальд. — Этот тупой гипс мешает шевелить ею. Черт, это неприятно.

— Ох, — сочувствующе сказал Эд и погладил Освальда по травмированной конечности. — Возможно мне стоит донести тебе до библиотеки на руках? 

Освальд хищно улыбнулся и перехватил пальцами его подбородок. Удерживая Эда на месте, он оставил длинный, мучительно неторопливый поцелуй на его губах.

— Не разбрасывайся такими предложениями, Эдвард, — сказал он, глядя Эду в глаза. — А не то я начну симулировать, и тебе придется без повода таскать меня.

— Ты говоришь это так, будто это должно меня напугать, — рассмеялся Эд и поцеловал его в кончик носа.


	6. Chapter 6

Освальд ненавидел утра. Он редко мог себе позволить поспать вдоволь, потому что даже в субботу и воскресенье у него было очень много дел: работа, помощь матери, куча домашних заданий, скопившихся за неделю. Но это утро было замечательным. Он не сразу сообразил, почему не ощущает привычного раздражения от будильника, но тёплая тяжесть на его груди дала ему ответ на этот вопрос.

— Привет, соня, — сказал Эд хриплым ото сна голосом и улыбнулся. 

— Привет, — улыбнулся в ответ Освальд и поцеловал его в кудрявую макушку. 

Это был первый раз, когда они ночевали вместе. Хотя Эд уже окончил школу и работал, его родители всё ещё влезали в его планы и манипуляциями запрещали ему проводить время где-либо,кроме дома или работы. Эту ночёвку они планировали долго, и, чтобы уговорить родителей отпустить его, Эд сочинил целую речь, предварительно опробовав её на Освальде и Гертруде. Поразительно, но это сработало. Очень нехотя, но его отпустили на одну ночь.

— Давно не спишь? — спросил Освальд, зарываясь пальцами в волосы Эда.

— Некоторое время, — мягким стоном сказал Эд.

— Только не говори, что наблюдал за тем, как я сплю, — усмехнулся Освальд.

Эд провел носом вдоль его шеи и слегка прикусил за ухом.

— Разве что немножко, — сказал он. — Тихий, спокойный Освальд Кобблпот. Такое нечасто увидишь. Я должен был это запомнить.

— Вот же ж! — фыркнул Освальд и опрокинул его на спину. Когда стеснительный Эд становился таким язвительным, он обожал его ещё больше.

Освальд навис над ним сверху, наблюдая, как следят за ним глаза Эда, и медленно поцеловал его в шею. Нэштон восхищённо охнул и слегка выгнулся. Удивительно, как мало требовалось, чтобы он потерял контроль. 

— Можно? — спросил Освальд, поддев пальцами его пижамную футболку. 

Это не было чем-то принципиально новым для них. Хотя они ещё ни разу полностью не раздевались друг перед другом, раз за разом Освальд позволял себе немного больше. Он уже знал, какая на ощупь кожа Эда под одеждой, как он реагирует на влажные поцелуи в шею, с какой силой его нужно укусить, чтобы он начал вертеться на месте, как ошпаренный. 

Эд активно закивал, и Освальд провёл кончиками пальцев вдоль его рёбер. Прикосновения к его нежной, гладкой коже стали одним из любимых тактильных ощущений Кобблпота. Его хотелось изучать, узнавать, запоминать. Благо, предмет изучения был замечательным. 

Освальд накрыл ладонями грудь Эда и легко сжал между пальцами его соски. Нэштон издал поразительно высокий стон и развёл ноги шире.

— Всё хорошо? — с довольной улыбкой спросил Освальд.

— Иди сюда, — вместо ответа сказал Эд и притянул его за шею для поцелуя.

Освальд рассмеялся ему в губы, но не отказал. Эд был очаровательно милым в своём голоде, но и не менее очаровательно терпеливым. Как они и договаривались, он больше ни разу не перешёл границ. Это было незнакомое чувство — понимать, что тебя слышат и действительно прислушиваются к твоим словам, не требуют больше, чем ты готов дать, но и не отказываются от тебя. Это расслабляло. Освальд чувствовал, что у него есть всё время мира, чтобы изучить, что ему интересно и чего он хочет в этих отношениях. Оказалось, изучать было что. 

Например, он бы совершенно точно не и отказался увидеть Эда без одежды. Нэштон уже давно не двусмысленно дал понять, насколько он заинтересован в подобном продолжении, но Освальду казалось несправедливым раздевать Эда, когда он сам ещё не был готов сделать то же самое в ответ. Он представил, как бы сам чувствовал себя, оказавшись полностью обнажённым перед одетым Эдом, и дёрнулся. Нет, он бы не хотел заставлять его чувствовать себя настолько уязвимым. 

Но он позволял себе трогать Эда под одеждой и немного задирать её. Невозможно было насытиться тем, насколько Нэштон отзывчивый и ласковый. Он тянулся за каждым прикосновением и будто оживал от них. Его реакции ещё больше подстёгивали Освальда заходить дальше и дальше. 

Он оторвался, разорвал поцелуй и немного приподнялся на локтях, разглядывая покрасневшее лицо Эда. Было непривычно видеть его без очков. Эд каждый раз немного жмурился, а его брови невероятно мило нахмуривались.

— Такой хороший, — прошептал Освальд и погладил его щёку тыльной стороной ладони. 

Эд с нескрываемым удовольствием закрыл глаза и облизнул губы. Всё ещё немного сонный, полностью расслабленный, с подвившимися волосами, покрасневшими кончиками ушей, тёплый, лежащий в его постели. Освальд пытался запомнить каждую деталь, чтобы вспоминать это позже. Он уже решил про себя, что не будет стирать это постельное бельё, пока мама не начнёт угрожать ему выселением за несоблюдение санитарных условий.

— Ох божечки, Освальд, — выдохнул Эд, когда Кобблпот провёл языком вдоль его шеи.

— Да, Эдди? — невинно переспросил Освальд. Он сжал в одной руке бедро Эда, а второй приподнял его футболку.

— Ты ужасный человек, — простонал Нэштон, когда Освальд неторопливо прошёлся поцелуями по его груди и животу.

— А я думал, что ты меня любишь, — с притворной обидой сказал Кобблпот.

— Я то же самое думал и о тебе, — сказал Эд, тяжело дыша. — Но ты так жесток со мной, что я уже очень в этом сомневаюсь.

— Я старался быть исключительно добрым к тебе, — усмехнулся Освальд. Он прикусил его кожу на талии, и Эд поражённо охнул.

— Ох, нет, — покачал головой он. — То, что ты сейчас делаешь, больше похоже на пытку. 

— Настолько плохо? — Освальд тут же оторвался от него и с тревогой посмотрел ему в лицо. Эд мученически вздохнул и поморщился.

— Нет, совсем наоборот. Слишком хорошо, — сказал он и провёл пальцами по подбородку Освальда. — Настолько, что, боюсь, нужно это прекращать, а мне сходить в ванную.

— Зачем? — нахмурился Освальд. — Нам некуда спешить. Я сегодня работаю во вторую смену, и…

— Да, я помню. Не в том дело, — смущённо рассмеялся Эд. Он выразительно опустил взгляд вниз, к своему паху. 

Рот Освальда приоткрылся, и он понимающе кивнул. Что же, это имело смысл. Не впервые посреди их поцелуев Эд едва не срывался с места и уходил в уборную. Освальд был не слишком этому рад: оказывается, он любил подолгу целоваться. Но если Эду было так комфортней, и ему нужно было… позаботиться о себе, то Освальд это только поддерживал. 

Эд приподнялся на локтях, выжидающе глядя на Освальда, чтобы тот встал с него и отпустил в ванную. Но тот лишь наклонился ближе и чмокнул его в губы.

— Я думаю, ты можешь остаться, — сказал он.

Эд моргнул.

— Освальд, не думаю, что это хорошая идея. Я и так последние полчаса без остановок думаю о миссис Муни, и, если честно, это уже перестаёт помогать. Просто, пожалуйста, позволь мне у…

— Нет, ты не понял, — с улыбкой сказал Освальд. — Ты можешь _остаться_ , — подчеркнул он.

Эд тяжело сглотнул. 

— Освальд… — просипел он.— Не нужно, я, честно, прекрасно могу справиться сам, тебе не стоит идти наперекор своим желаниям, чтобы…

— Эд, — твёрдо сказал Освальд, — тише, — он обхватил лицо Нэштона руками и медленно, мягко его поцеловал. — Я хотел бы попробовать.

— Хотел бы? — пискнул Эд.

Освальд засмеялся и кивнул.

— Да. Если ты тоже хочешь, чтобы я… ну...

— Мануально удовлетворил меня? — подсказал Эд.

Освальд прикрыл глаза и вздохнул. Боже, какое же чудо, что они встретились.

— Да, да, _это_. Но слово «дрочить» тоже подойдёт. Так что?

Эд медленно кивнул.

— Конечно, боже, да, как иначе, — затараторил он.

Освальд улыбнулся и поцеловал его в щёку. Эд ощутимо расслабился и прикрыл глаза. 

—Знаешь что, — задумчиво сказал Освальд, — не открывай глаза.

Брови Эда поползли вверх, но он послушно не раскрыл глаз.

— Почему? — спросил он.

 _Потому что я хочу попробовать это, не испепеляемый твоим внимательным взглядом. Потому что я боюсь ударить в грязь лицом и увидеть_ _,_ _как ты разочарованно смотришь на меня. Потому что я не хочу_ _,_ _чтобы ты видел_ _,_ _как я волнуюсь. Запомни меня другим_ , — стучало бессвязным потоком мыслей в голове у Освальда. Вместо этого он сглотнул и ответил лишь:

— Так ты будешь ощущать меня ещё острее. 

— Хорошо, — тихо сказал Эд и слегка сжал в руках простынь.

Он выглядел таким беззащитным, полностью ведомым, открытым и полным доверия, что сердце Освальда сжалось от болезненной нежности. Он уже давно знал, что лишь немногие люди в жизни Эда были добры с ним. У него не было повода верить кому-либо. Слишком много издевательств, слишком много жестокости, насмешек, манипуляций. Но здесь, с Освальдом, он был как на ладони. Он бы позволил сделать с ним всё, чего бы Освальду захотелось. Освальду не хотелось ничего, кроме как любить его.

Он подался вперед, почти ложась сверху, но не придавливая собой Эда. Края его ночной рубашки мазнули по приоткрытому животу, и Нэштон вздрогнул. Освальд положил руку ему на щеку и поцеловал в лоб.

— Ты доверяешь мне? — спросил он.

Эд положил свою ладонь поверх Освальдовой и кивнул.

— Целиком и полностью, — прошептал он.

Освальд судорожно вздохнул и поцеловал его. Эд выгнулся и отчаянно ответил, прикусывая губы Освальда. Медленно в голове Кобблпота всё начало обретать смысл. Он согласился заняться сексом, он сам предложил. Эд мог едва не наброситься на него, сделать то, что хотел всё это время, ведь «Освальд же сам захотел». Но он лишь оставался на месте, прислушиваясь к каждому движению и давая Освальду свободу изучать его и себя. _Он тоже любил его_ ,наконец в полной мере осознал Освальд.

Поцелуй становился жарче, и Кобблпот опять приподнял футболку Эда, чтобы провести кончиками пальцев вдоль его живота, рёбер и груди. Бёдра Эда дёрнулись, он развёл ноги ещё шире. Под мягкими пижамными штанами отчётливо проступал твёрдый член. Освальд, спустившись поцелуями вниз по его шее, едва ощутимо обхватил пальцами возбуждение Эда, и тот издал звук, слишком напоминающий скулёж.

— Ох божечки, — выдохнул он.

— Это хорошее «ох божечки» или грустное «ох божечки»? — улыбнулся Освальд.

— Это «ох божечки, немедленно сделай что-нибудь, Освальд, иначе я не выживу», — простонал Эд. 

— Обожаю твою конкретику, — сказал Освальд. 

Он взял Эда за бёдра, без слов прося его приподняться, и спустил до колен штаны с бельём. Эд заёрзал на месте. Освальд моргнул, усилием воли оторвал взгляд от его тяжёлого, сочащегося смазкой члена и посмотрел ему в лицо. Эд покраснел ещё больше. Между бровей залегла глубокая, тревожная складка. Он всё ещё был очень возбуждён, но очевидно переживал не меньше Освальда. Он волновался. Это тоже был первый раз, когда его видели и касались подобным образом. Они должны были видеть друг друга, с кристальной ясностью понял Освальд. Он должен был знать, насколько Освальд в восторге от него. 

Кобблпот несильно сжал в кулаке его член и провёл на пробу один раз.

— Ты можешь смотреть, Эд, — сказал он.

Нэштон тут же открыл глаза и заморгал. 

— Я могу? — спросил он.

— Хочу, чтобы ты видел, насколько мне нравится, — сказал Освальд. 

Он демонстративно убрал руку с его члена и провел языком по ладони и пальцам одним длинным, размашистым движением. Судя по взгляду Эда, это произвело свой эффект. Освальд определённо не жалел, что у него появился зритель.

Он вернул влажную руку на член Эда. Интересно, а как бы он ощущался на языке Освальда? Какой он на вкус? Будет ли он пульсировать в его рту, и если да, почувствует ли это Освальд? Но сейчас было не время. Это, как и всё остальное, можно было изучить потом.

— Как ты хочешь? — спросил он, целуя приоткрытые губы Эда. — Медленно, или грубее и быстрее?

— Лучше медленнее, — вздохнул Эд. Его бёдра начали легонько покачиваться, толкаясь в кулак Освальда. — Не хочу, чтобы это закончилось за несколько секунд.

— Такой чувствительный, — улыбнулся Освальд. Он провёл кончиком языка по краю уха Эда и в конце прикусил его мочку. — Такой красивый, — с восторгом сказал он.

Эд застонал и притянул его к себе, глубоко целуя. 

Хотя это и продлилось определённо дольше нескольких секунд, но закончилось точно быстрее, чем хотелось Освальду. Будь его воля, он бы занимался Эдом весь день.

После того, как он вытер живот Эда и подтянул его штаны, Освальд лёг на подушки рядом с ним и начал покрывать его лицо неторопливыми поцелуями.

— Как ты?— спросил он.

Всё ещё тяжело дыша, Эд издал радостный смешок.

— Просто замечательно, — улыбнулся он. — А ты? Всё хорошо? — обеспокоенно переспросил он.

— О, у меня определённо всё хорошо, — широко улыбнулся в ответ Освальд. — Мне очень понравилось.

Эд перевернулся на бок и закинул ногу на бедро Освальда.

— А ты бы не хотел… ну… ответную услугу? — неловко спросил он.

Освальд задумался. Его собственное возбуждение хотя и немного спало, но всё ещё отчётливо ощущалось. Конечно, Эд это видел. Он попытался представить, как Нэштон снимает с него штаны и обхватывает своими длинными красивыми пальцами его член. Как размазывает большим пальцем по головке предэякулят и завороженно наблюдает за собственными движениями. Эта картина не вызывала отторжения, но Освальд не был полностью уверен, хотелось ли ему этого. По крайней мере, не сейчас.

— Нет, но спасибо, — сказал он.

Эд погрустнел, но попытался скрыть это за понимающей улыбкой.

— Да, конечно. Спасибо, что честен со мной.

Освальд начал очерчивать кончиками пальцев его тонкие ключицы и поцеловал одну из них. Эд был прекрасен. 

— Я могу задать вопрос? Интимный, — тихо спросил Эд.

Освальд поднял на него взгляд и кивнул.

— А ты, когда сам, ты мастурбируешь? У тебя есть потребность сделать разрядку? 

Кобблпот запустил руку под пижамные штаны Эда и положил её на бедро, задумчиво поглаживая.

— Иногда. Не очень часто.

— А о чём ты думаешь в процессе? — спросил Эд. Он положил ладони под голову и с интересом посмотрел на Освальда.

— Ни о чём конкретном, — ответил Кобблпот. — Я почти не смотрю порно. Почти не представляю рядом с собой конкретных людей. Это разве что размытые образы, — он наблюдал за тем, как его собственные мозолистые пальцы проходятся вдоль кожи Эда. В утреннем свете он легко мог разглядеть на ней шрамы. — А ты? Что представляешь ты?

— Ну… — протянул Эд. — Всякое. Последние месяцы только тебя.

Освальд невольно улыбнулся.

— Вот как, — сказал он. — Я тоже думаю о тебе последние несколько недель.

Эд охнул и быстро заморгал.

— Ты имеешь в виду… — сказал он,— думаешь обо мне _вообще_ или когда мастурбируешь?

— _Вообще_ я думаю о тебе с момента знакомства, — усмехнулся Освальд.

— Ясненько, — пробормотал Эд.

— Думать об этом и действительно делать что-то — это разное, — спустя какое-то время сказал Освальд.

— Да, я знаю, — ответил Эд. — Я пойму, если сегодняшнее больше не повторится. Это было замечательно, и я счастлив, что между нами произошло подобное, но мне будет достаточно и простого знания того, что я не вызываю в тебе отвращения.

Освальд недоумённо посмотрел на него. «Не вызываю отвращения» было максимально далёким от реальности определением этого ощущения. 

— Ты _точно_ не вызываешь во мне отвращения. Ты мне очень нравишься, — сказал Освальд. Он взял Эда за руку и поцеловал тыльную сторону его ладони. — Я в полном восторге от тебя.

Взгляд Эда потеплел, губы растянулись в нежной улыбке.

— Ты себе даже не представляешь, что это значит для меня, — сказал он.

— Думаю, я всё же представляю, — сказал Освальд и потёрся щекой о его руку. — Мне кажется, наши чувства достаточно схожи.

Эд уткнулся лицом в изгиб его шеи и довольно вздохнул. Освальд обнял его и опять накрыл их одеялом.

— Хотел бы я каждое утро проводить так, — сказал Эд, оплетая Освальда своими длинными конечностями.

— Мы можем, — сказал Кобблпот. — Съезжай от родителей. Ты можешь пожить у нас с мамой, если не хочешь снимать квартиру. 

Повисла странная тишина. Эд не отвечал, а лишь молча водил носом вдоль плеча Освальда. 

— Эд? 

— Я не уверен, что это удачная идея, — тихо сказал Нэштон.

— Почему? — нахмурился Освальд и слегка отстранился. — Ты ведь сам сказал, что хотел бы быть вместе по утрам, и твои родители — ублюдки, к тому же…

— Освальд, пожалуйста, — мученически вздохнул Эд. — Не сейчас, я так не хочу…

— Если ты не хочешь съезжать от них — ладно, я могу понять. Но это тоже решаемо, знаешь, — сказал Освальд и многозначительно посмотрел на него.

— Что ты имеешь в виду? — Эд разомкнул объятия и сел на кровати.

— Ну… — протянул Освальд. — Есть много способов избавиться от твоих родителей. Так, чтобы это не связали с тобой. Можно сделать что-то вроде того, что я сделал с директором Джеймсом, и тогда…

— Нет-нет-нет, стой, — покачал головой Эд и поднял вверх руки. — Ты предлагаешь сфабриковать дело против моих родителей? Чтобы их посадили? Освальд!

— Посадили, убили, чтобы они сбежали из страны — как тебе захочется, — сказал Освальд и потянулся к Эду. — Одно твоё слово — и ты их больше не увидишь.

— Чёрт, Освальд! — воскликнул Эд. 

Он выглядел поражённым, возможно — разочарованным и злым. Освальда накрыло раздражение и недоумение. Он предлагал ему решение всех его проблем, так в чём же дело? Родители больше не беспокоили бы его, дом бы отошёл ему, как и состояние. Он мог бы поступить в любой университет, не ощущая на себе родительского давления, мог бы работать, где захочет. Он мог бы вообще никогда не работать — просто заниматься вещами, что его увлекают. Всё что угодно. Освальд был уверен: как только Эд распрощается с родителями, его тревожные состояния ослабятся. Возможно, он не излечится, но ему точно будет лучше. Так почему же Эд продолжал защищать своих главных мучителей? 

— Иногда я совершенно тебя не понимаю, — со сдерживаемой злостью сказал Освальд. Он злился не на Эда, совершенно точно нет. Он испытывал глубокую ненависть к каждому человеку, навредившему Эду, и то, как он продолжал цепляться за своих родителей, нанёсших ему наибольший вред из всех встреченных им людей, только лишний раз доказывало, как глубоко они влезли в его мозги. Освальд обязан был помочь. — Я даю тебе возможность всё закончить. Тебе даже не придётся пачкать руки, я всё сделаю за тебя. Только позволь мне…

— Я не хочу об этом разговаривать, — сказал Эд, не глядя на него. — Пожалуй… ох, чёрт, думаю, мне стоит уйти, — пробормотал он, оглядывая комнату в поиске своих вещей. 

Освальд поражённо охнул. Похоже, он переусердствовал и испугал его своим напором.

— Эд, пожалуйста, — сказал он и тронул Нэштона за запястье. — Прости меня. Останься? 

Эд прикусил губу и вздохнул.

— Мы можем не говорить об этом? — спросил он, замерев.

Освальд кивнул.

— Будем разговаривать о том, чего ты захочешь, — уверил он его.

Они опять легли в постель. Повисла неловкая тишина.

— Я знаю, что ты очень злишься на них, — сказал Эд, разглядывая узор на одеяле. — Но я на них не злюсь. Они всё ещё очень важные в моей жизни люди, и, когда ты так агрессивно о них отзываешься, это сбивает с толку.

— Они заслуживают злости, — сказал Освальд. — Я не понимаю, почему ты так. После всего, что они сделали с тобой…

— Я тоже не до конца это понимаю, — сказал Эд, посмотрев ему в глаза. — Злиться и желать им смерти было бы проще и, наверное, правильнее. Но я не могу, Освальд, просто не могу, — сказал он и ткнулся лбом в его грудь.

Ох чёрт. Он совершенно его расстроил. 

— Всё хорошо, червёнок, — сказал Освальд и поцеловал его в кончик уха. — Я буду твоей злостью. Во мне её столько, что с лихвой хватит на нас двоих. 

Эд издал неопределённый звук и обнял его за талию.

— В других обстоятельствах это бы меня даже завело. Обожаю, когда ты злишься, — сказал он. Умные пальцы Эда с силой прошлись вдоль рёбер Освальда, и он поднял на него затуманенный взгляд.

— Уверен, что в нынешних обстоятельствах это всё же не завело тебя? — усмехнулся Освальд. Он отчётливо ощущал прижатую к своей ноге эрекцию Эда.

— Конкретно это — нет, — улыбнулся Эд. 

— А что тогда? — спросил Освальд.

— Воспоминание о том, как ты совсем недавно касался меня, — сказал Эд и приподнялся, чтобы провести языком вдоль шеи Освальда.

— Это интересная мысль, — сбивчиво сказал Освальд и бросил взгляд на настенные часы. Ему нужно было собираться на работу только через два часа. Замечательно.


	7. Chapter 7

— Думаю, если добавить больше корицы, будет ещё лучше, — сказал Эд, отрезая кусочек пирога.

Они опять пришли в библиотеку задолго до её открытия. Хотя позволить себе совместные завтраки у них не было возможности (мама Освальда расстраивалась, когда он не завтракал с ней, а родители Эда очень строго относились к любому нарушению семейных церемоний), но разделить чай и очередной кулинарный шедевр Гертруды всегда было в радость. 

— Угу, — пробормотал Освальд, задумчиво передвигая по тарелке наколотые на вилку яблоки.

Эд нахмурился. Освальд зачастую был не на пике своего хорошего настроения по утрам, но подобная меланхолия ему была не слишком свойственна. И в последнее время, когда он начал… ну, он трогал Эда. Эду нравилось. Особенно нравился энтузиазм Освальда. Поначалу он переживал, что Кобблпот это делает только для того, чтобы угодить ему, но не заметить, как ему самому нравилось заниматься Эдом, было совершенно невозможно. Как и во всё другое, в чём он был заинтересован, Освальд падал в это с головой. Им обоим было почти физически тяжело не касаться друг друга. Конечно, Эду тоже хотелось сделать с Освальдом хоть что-то: снять с него одежду, покрыть поцелуями всю кожу, _увидеть_ его горячее возбуждение, ощутить его твёрдый член в своей руке и внутри себя. Но Освальд не предлагал подобного, и поэтому Эд даже не пробовал двигаться в этом направлении. 

Не сказать, что от этой близости их отношения кардинально изменились. Хотя Эд и осознавал, что «лишение девственности» не сделает его другим человеком и существенно не повлияет на их отношения, что-то внутри него, что-то, взращённое консервативными строгими родителями, удивленно охнуло, когда поняло, что _действительно_ между ними почти ничего не изменилось. Это просто было ещё одной сферой, в которой они могли взаимодействовать. Как тот раз, когда Эд притащил к Освальду домой свой ноутбук и показал ему свои любимые видеоигры, и они провели за этим целый выходной. Это был всё тот же Эд, всё тот же Освальд. 

В любом случае, сегодняшнее утро отличалось. Освальд ограничился лишь быстрым поцелуем в машине и обнимал Эда со спины, пока тот заваривал им чай. Это было замечательно, да, но этот уровень привязанности составлял в лучшем случае двадцать процентов от их обычной тактильности. Что-то случилось.

— Что-то случилось? — спросил он и подвинулся чуть ближе.

Освальд открыл рот, будто собираясь что-то сказать, закрыл его и нахмурил брови, сосредоточенно вглядываясь в пирог.

— Бесит меня это, — наконец пробормотал он, со злостью протыкая хрустящую сеточку из теста.

Сердце Эда упало. Так он и думал! Освальд наконец осознал, что Эду не место рядом с ним, что он его не стоит, что он глупый, неловкий, бесполезный, занудный…

— Мама из раза в раз придумывает эти рецепты, совершенствует их, готовит лучше всех в этой проклятой пекарне, но её никогда не повышали, — продолжил Освальд.— Владелец, Марони, он советуется с ней по поводу управления заведением и оставляет на ней большую ответственность, но платит гроши и не ценит. Он уже давно мог бы сделать её управляющей! Или снять её со смен, чтобы она занималась только рецептурами. Но нет! Она работает с ночи, а когда приходит домой, продолжает заниматься разработками. Это отвратительно! 

Эд медленно дышал через рот, пытаясь унять уже начавшуюся панику. Хорошо, Освальд злился не на него. Он не собирался рвать с ним. Но, о чёрт, всё же было плохо: он выглядел очень расстроенным. Эд прекрасно знал, насколько мама важна для Освальда, и его тревоги были более чем рациональными. 

— Это правда отвратительно, — сказал он. — Твоя мама заслуживает куда большего.

— Именно! — с жаром воскликнул Освальд. — И он манипулирует ею! Всегда такой обходительный, никогда в открытую не грубит. Ведет себя так, будто они друзья, и она чувствует себя обязанной! Так подло.

Эд тяжело сглотнул. В его школе у него тоже было несколько таких «друзей». В отличие от большинства других одноклассников, они не гнобили Эда, улыбались и иногда болтали с ним. Он даже поверил, что они действительно хотят дружить с ним, но на все приглашения погулять они отвечали, что у них уже есть планы и нужно обязательно встретиться в другой раз. За все годы обучения они так и не встретились вне школы. Зато они не стеснялись просить у Эда готовое домашнее задание. Он никогда не отказывал, даже когда уже понимал, что им просто пользуются. Это не было тем, чем он гордился.

— Мне очень жаль, что с ней так обращаются. Ты разговаривал с Марони?

— Это так не работает, — покачал головой Освальд. — Просто разговор не поможет. И я бы хотел, конечно, сделать с ним всевозможные ужасные вещи, но он один из глав мафии. Я не хочу подвергать маму опасности.

Эд кивнул. Между ними повисло молчание. Освальд продолжал измываться над куском пирога, а у Эда пропал аппетит. Но вдруг в его голове начала назревать идея.

— А какие у тебя отношения с ним? — спросил он.

— С Марони? Почти никаких, по сути. Я стараюсь не находиться с ним рядом, чтобы не беситься и не сделать хуже.

— Понятно, — протянул Эд. — Так даже лучше.

— В каком смысле? — нахмурился Освальд.

Эд опасливо оглянулся по сторонам, потёр колени ладонями и чуть наклонился.

— У моего отца есть один парень, начальник охраны. Виктор Зсасз, — сказал он, понизив голос. Освальд непонимающе уставился на него. — Говорят, он лучший в своём деле. Он убийца.

— Ох, Эд, — вздохнул Освальд. — Спасибо за предложение, конечно, но это как отрубать волосы Медузе Горгоне. Если убить Марони, его место займут другие. А я знаю его близкий круг. Там нет адекватных людей, — махнул рукой он.

— Нет, не в этом дело, — сказал Эд и перехватил руку Освальда. — Пекарня звучит как отличное место для прикрытия незаконных дел. У вас там наверняка часто передают деньги, так ведь? — Освальд кивнул. Эд улыбнулся и перевернул его руку, начав выводить узоры на ладони. — И ты ведь знаешь, где они их оставляют?

— Да, да. Я иногда вытягиваю купюры из этих пачек, подменяя их фальшивками. Эти тупицы так уверены, что персонал просто побоится брать эти деньги, что они даже не слишком скрываются.

— Ха, — хохотнул Эд. — Нам же лучше. Я могу договориться с Виктором, чтобы он нашёл какую-то банду тупиц. Он у меня в долгу и знает людей. Пусть они устроят налёт на пекарню, украдут деньги, но не все. Большую часть ты сохрани у себя. Вернёшь их Марони, и он увидит, какой ты умный, отважный и верный. Он будет так рад, что ты спас деньги, что повысит тебя. Будешь дальше входить в его доверие и со временем будешь сам управлять пекарней. Сами с мамой решите, кем её назначите, — сказал Эд и удовлетворённо улыбнулся. Он видел, как загорелись глаза Освальда, и сам чувствовал ни с чем не сравнимое приятное волнение от планирования преступления. Будто наконец его обширные знания и гибкий ум смогли применить себя в полной мере.

— Чёрт, Эд! — воскликнул Освальд. — Ты гений!

Улыбка Эда стала шире. Освальд потянул его за руку и поцеловал костяшки пальцев.

— О, знаешь что? — внезапно сказал он. — Пусть эта банда громко объявит, что их послали конкуренты Марони. У них сейчас перемирие, но после налёта он начнет мстить, полетят головы, и, если всё сложится удачно, они сами себя и перебьют.

— Но Освальд, — тихо сказал Эд. Он завороженно наблюдал за тем, как лёгкие поцелуи, что Освальд оставлял на его пальцах, становились все жарче, дольше, они были всё более мокрыми и беспорядочными, — Марони наверняка их поймает, и, я не знаю, отправит трупы к главе их предполагаемой банды. Будет очень легко удостовериться, что они не имеют отношения к его конкурентам.

— А он их не найдёт, — хищно улыбнулся Освальд и втянул указательный палец Эда в рот. Тот поражённо охнул и наклонился ещё ближе. В подобные моменты было настоящим мучением то, что он не мог коснуться Освальда ниже талии. — Оставь это мне. 

Его улыбка была такой тёмной и не предвещающей ничего хорошего, что у Эда не осталось сомнений относительно того, какая судьба уготована участникам предполагаемой банды. Он представил это: Освальд, его Освальд, с мелкими брызгами крови на лице, у него дикие глаза, влажные от пота волосы и такая же безумная улыбка, как сейчас. От одной лишь этой фантазии хотелось скулить. 

— Сколько времени у нас осталось до начала рабочего дня? — спросил Освальд.

Эд бросил быстрый взгляд на большие часы, висевшие на стене.

— Пять минут.

Освальд перестал мучить его руку и резко поднялся с кресла, потянув за собой Эда.

— Пойдём, нам нужно успеть.

Эду не осталось ничего другого, как следовать за ним, не задавая вопросов. Но он и не хотел спорить: когда Освальд становился таким, это всегда заканчивалось восхитительно.

Они дошли до окна, выходившего в школьный двор. С него прекрасно была видна единственная дорога, ведущая в библиотеку.

— Стой здесь, — сказал Освальд и толкнул его спиной к стеллажу с книгами. — Смотри, не идёт ли кто. Следи за дорогой, Эдди, — подмигнул он и опустился на колени.

— О божечки, — выдохнул Эд. Освальд тут же начал стаскивать с него брюки и бельё, и спустя несколько секунд они уже опали вокруг его щиколоток. 

— Червёнок, окно. Смотри в окно, — усмехнулся Освальд и взял в руку полутвёрдый член Эда.

Казалось, мученический стон Нэштона отозвался эхом по всей библиотеке. Освальд уверенно сжал член Эда в руке и несколько раз провёл по нему.

— Ты же не хочешь, чтобы нас застукали, правда? — прошептал он и лизнул головку. 

Эд взвизгнул и ухватился за полки позади себя. Ему безумно хотелось посмотреть вниз. Он ощущал на себе самодовольный взгляд Освальда, его пальцы, стиснувшие бедро, дыхание на чувствительной коже. Освальд впервые делал с ним подобное, что-то настолько… не грязное. Скорее откровенное и интимное. Пытаться не смотреть на него было очень жестокой пыткой.

Он сжал полку и уставился в окно настолько отчаянно, будто от этого зависела его жизнь. Тем временем он отчётливо ощущал, как головка члена проникла в тёплый влажный рот. Зубы слегка оцарапали кожу, но Освальд тут же спрятал их, и Эд даже не успел поморщиться. 

Освальд явно не делал минет раньше и сейчас скорее изучал, в каких направлениях может двигаться. Он проводил вдоль члена всей поверхностью языка, очерчивал им головку и щёлкал кончиком по уздечке, продолжая поглаживать рукой. Это было хорошо. Это было _очень_ хорошо.

Эд всё так же невидящим взглядом смотрел перед собой, и вся его реальность, лишённая возможности видеть Освальда и всего того, что он делает с ним, сосредоточилась на звуках. На собственном тяжёлом дыхании и высоких стонах, на пошлых звуках, что издавал Освальд, на шорохе одежды. 

Он почувствовал, как его руку, всё ещё сжимающую полку, потянули вниз и уложили на немного твёрдые от геля волосы, и не смог удержаться от стона, отвратительно напоминающего всхлип.

— Мой милый Эд, — ворковал Освальд, — такой хороший, такой красивый.

Освальд немного отстранился и мягко поцеловал его в живот, растирая пальцами бедро.

— Я хочу ещё немного попробовать тебя. Как ты с этим, Эдди? — спросил он. Эд мог бы поставить на кон свою руку, что Освальд в этот момент улыбался в точности как дьявол, которому ты продашь свою душу. 

— Пожалуйста, — сказал он дрожащим голосом.

— Замечательно, — ответил Освальд и поправил его руку на своей голове.

В следующий момент Эд почувствовал, как Освальд опять взял в рот его член, немного глубже продвигая его. Пальцы невольно сжали волосы на затылке, но Освальд лишь самодовольно фыркнул и продолжил. Он почти выпускал член изо рта, а затем опять вбирал его, каждый раз немного глубже. Но он всё ещё пытался быть осторожным и аккуратным. Вечно всё анализирующий мозг Эда даже сквозь внутренний крик подсказывал, что Освальд едва ли брал его член хоть до середины. Но это не делало происходящее ни на йоту менее восхитительным.

Тёплые стенки рта плотно окружили его, и Эд громко застонал уже в голос. Взгляд расфокусировался. Ему _нужно_ было видеть Освальда, просто жизненно необходимо. Не опуская головы, он украдкой бросил взгляд вниз и тут же наткнулся на пронзительные глаза Освальда. Хотя его рот и был… ох. Даже несмотря на его положение, Эд отчетливо видел хитрую ухмылку на его губах. 

Он тяжело сглотнул и неуверенно притянул голову Освальда ближе. Это было зрелище, от которого ему хотелось кричать, настолько оно будоражило. Его милый, безумно красивый Освальд, на коленях перед ним, его губы покраснели и блестели от слюны, а узловатые пальцы с чёрным лаком на ногтях сжимали до предела возбуждённый член Эда. Подкрашенные ресницы казались ещё длиннее с этого ракурса, а в уголках глаз собирались чёрные слёзы. Образ наглухо отпечатался в памяти Эда, и, даже если это никогда не повторится, одной этой картины ему было достаточно до конца жизни.

— Ты не туда смотришь, червёнок, — ехидно сказал Освальд и демонстративно провёл языком вдоль всей длины члена. Ох. Как Эд мог оторвать взгляд от этого? Стало бесконечно очевидным, что Освальд приказал ему не смотреть на него не потому, что смущался, а лишь чтобы помучить его. — Твоя рабочая смена уже началась. С минуты на минуту придут посетители, — он опять взял член в рот и втянул щёки. Эд судорожно сжал волосы в руке и тут же ослабил хватку, чтобы не дай бог не сделать больно. Но откровенный, приглушённый стон Освальда призывал к другому. — Сделай так ещё раз, — сказал он, оторвавшись. — Сожми сильнее.

Эд кивнул и послушно ухватился за его волосы. Освальд благодарно застонал и сильнее насадился ртом на член.

— Эдди, дорога, — сказал он твёрдым голосом. Эд опять послушался и уставился в окно. — Какой скандал будет, когда милого, приветливого библиотекаря застанут прямо на рабочем месте, с главной школьной катастрофой на коленях перед ним, — шептал Освальд, выводя узоры языком. Он крепче перехватил основание члена рукой, и это сильно контрастировало с его лёгкими прикосновениями губ и языка. 

Эд плавился от его жарких слов, от движений, звуков и памяти о том, как Освальд выглядит в этот момент. Это была агония.

Внезапно он увидел, как по дорожке к библиотеке подходит ученик. Эд бросил взгляд на часы — 09:03! Чёрт!

Он попытался отодвинуть Освальда, но тот со смехом ухватился за его бёдра, не отпуская.

— Плевать, Эдди, — сказал он. — Пусть увидят, — подмигнул он и начал активно двигать головой и рукой.

Сердце Эда бешено застучало. Ему было страшно, но вместе с тем что-то тёмное, ещё более горячее росло внутри него. _Да, пусть увидят. Пусть знают, какой Эд на самом деле. Пусть увидят, кто они с Освальдом друг другу._

Ручка двери задёргалась, но дверь не отворилась. Он громко зашипел и дёрнул Освальда за волосы. Тот издал удовлетворённый звук. Его движения стали жёстче, отчаяннее, и спустя несколько секунд Эд кончил ему в рот. 

Голова закружилась, и ноги начали подкашиваться. Он тяжело опёрся на стеллаж позади и прикрыл глаза, загнанно дыша. Где-то на периферии сознания он ощущал, как Освальд мягко целовал его бёдра и одевал. 

Он не знал, сколько прошло времени: может, лишь минута, может, полчаса. В голове стучала одна лишь мысль: как сильно он любил Освальда и что только он мог бы разрушить и собрать его обратно за считанные секунды.

Когда помутнение прошло, он проморгался и огляделся. Освальд сидел на подоконнике, весело его разглядывая и потирая свою щиколотку.

— Всё хорошо? — спросил он.

Эд улыбнулся и тут же поджал губы. Он точно помнил, что не закрывал двери в библиотеку. Это сделал Освальд. Он приказал ему смотреть в окно, чтобы не пропустить посетителей, но точно знал, что никто не сможет войти. Он всё подстроил.

 _Я тебя обожаю. Ты невозможен. Ты невыносим. Я так тебя люблю._ Его переполняло слишком много эмоций, поэтому он просто оторвался от стеллажа и подошёл к Освальду. Тот не отрывал от него ехидного взгляда. Эд положил руки ему на лицо, вытирая тонкие дорожки чёрных от туши слёз и поцеловал припухшие губы.

— Твои занятия уже начались, — сказал он, оторвавшись.

— Ничего. У меня связи со школьным персоналом. Уверен, один библиотекарь меня прикроет, — засмеялся Освальд.


	8. Chapter 8

Снег противно лип на стёкла очков, оседал холодными каплями по лице, но Эд только беззлобно фыркал и утирал влагу с линз. Ничто не испортит его воодушевления. Он подошёл к пекарне, в которой работали Гертруда и Освальд, и с улыбкой заглянул в окно. Эд знал, что его смена должна закончиться через полчаса, и решил, что будет мило заскочить к своему парню на работу и хотя бы провести его до дома. Освальд постоянно проводил время на рабочем месте Эда, и казалось несправедливым, что он был лишён возможности скоротать унылые рабочие часы в обществе любимого человека. Очаровательный сюрприз. 

Эд нашёл Освальда взглядом, что в непривычно ярком фартуке стоял за кассой и разговаривал с посетителем. На его губах была улыбка, какой Эд никогда не видел, и взгляд тоже… Это было странным.

Эд поправил рюкзак на плече и вошёл в пекарню.

Освальд тут же обратил на него внимание. Хотя ни один мускул на его лице не дрогнул, а приветливая улыбка не сошла, его взгляд совершенно изменился. 

— Привет, — тихо сказал Эд, подойдя к кассе. Он нервно улыбнулся, но и от этого выражение лица Освальда не смягчилось.

— Привет, — сдержанно ответил он. 

— Всё в порядке? — спросил Эд, обеспокоенно всматриваясь в лицо Освальда. Ох чёрт. Кажется, он опять всё испортил. Освальд выглядел _не_ радостным. Это _не было_ очаровательным сюрпризом. — Божечки, я что-то не так сделал? Мне не стоило приходить? Я…

— Эд, — Освальд перехватил его запястье и начал медленно, но с силой растирать. — Ты ничего не испортил. Всё в порядке, — тихо сказал он, глядя Эду в глаза. Когда он удостоверился, что его дыхание выровнялось, он отпустил его руку. — Подожди меня за столиком, — он кивнул на дальний стол в углу помещения и отвернулся к витрине. — Держи, — он выложил на тарелку несколько канноли с кремом и поставил кружку, наливая в неё горячий чай. — Я скоро буду. Дай мне десять минут.

Эд молча кивнул, взял поднос и направился к предложенному месту. Он тяжело опустился на стул и уставился пустым взглядом на трубочки. Что он опять сделал не так? Почему Освальд не был рад его видеть? Догадки одна за другой сменялись в его голове. Возможно, он переживал, что присутствие Эда выдаст их план с налётом на пекарню? Что люди Марони свяжут личность Эда с Зсасзом? Но ведь Виктор не будет участвовать в налёте лично. Он не будет пачкать руки. Ни к Эду, ни к Освальду ничего не могло привести. Вдруг его осенило. Почти всегда, когда они виделись вне библиотеки, они проводили время в публичных местах, где никто их не знал. А здесь были коллеги Освальда, люди, с которыми он проводил почти каждый день. Он стеснялся Эдварда?

— Эд, ты чего это? — услышал он Освальда.

Десять минут ожидания прошли незаметно, по большому счёту потому что всё это время Эд изводил себя страшными догадками и тревожился.

— Ничего, — пробормотал он и поправил очки, не глядя на Освальда. Тот обвёл взглядом остывающий чай и так и не тронутый десерт и покачал головой.

— Прости, наверное, я был не слишком радушен. Ты не сделал ничего плохого, это всё мои… заморочки. Я не хотел, чтобы ты подумал, будто я не рад тебя видеть, — неуверенно сказал Освальд. Подобный тон был не слишком характерен для него, и Эд поднял взгляд, пытаясь понять, что происходит. — Потому что я рад, — коротко улыбнулся Освальд и взял его за руку. 

Уголки рта Эда дёрнулись в нервной улыбке, и он переплёл их пальцы.

— Что за заморочки? — спросил он.

Освальд закатил глаза.

— Знаешь, я не слишком горжусь работой кассира. Ненавижу, когда знакомые видят меня в этом тупом фартуке, — фыркнул он. — Однажды придурки из школы пришли сюда и изводили меня. Не самый приятный опыт.

— Ох, — вздохнул Эд. — Это очень низко. Когда ты на рабочем месте, у тебя связаны руки и ты не можешь дать отпор так, как в обычной жизни.

— Именно, — кивнул Освальд. — Но им потом досталось.

— Что же ты сделал? — вполголоса спросил Эд и наклонился ближе.

— Сдал учителям, что они заказывают свои эссе в интернете. Их отстранили на две недели, — усмехнулся Освальд.

По коже Эда побежали мурашки. Ему невероятно сильно захотелось поцеловать этого человека, и его пальцы уже ухватились за узел галстука Освальда, чтобы притянуть его к себе, но он быстро одёрнулся, оглядываясь по сторонам.

— Прости, я не должен… О господи, — вздохнул он и запустил пальцы под очки, растирая веки. — Твои коллеги и мама могут нас заметить, и у тебя будут проблемы.

— Почему? — непонимающе моргнул Освальд.

Эд не менее непонимающе уставился на него.

— Освальд, ну я же… — он поднял глаза к потолку, задаваясь вопросом, почему он вообще должен говорить вслух подобное. — Освальд, я же парень.

Освальд опять моргнул.

— Если ты о том, что меня невзлюбят за то, что я встречаюсь с парнем, то поверь, у них есть куда более значительные причины ненавидеть меня. Эта не войдёт даже в первую двадцатку. Наоборот — то, что у меня есть кто-то, делает меня более нормальным в их глазах. И плевать, какого пола мой партнер.

Ох. Эд иногда забывал, что репутация Освальда существенно отличалась от его собственной репутации. Признания, на какие Эду нужно было _решаться_ , для Освальда даже не являлись предметом для обсуждения.

— Но как же Гертруда… — начал он.

— Она знала о нас ещё до того, как мы начали встречаться, — сказал Освальд. Подумав секунду, он добавил: — Ну, то есть до того, как я узнал, что мы встречаемся. 

Эд мученически рассмеялся. Какой стыд.

— Стой, — спохватился он. — И она позволяла мне ночевать у вас, даже зная, что мы вместе? Она даже помогала мне репетировать речь для родителей…

— Боже, Эд, — простонал Освальд. — Для неё главное, чтобы какая-то проходная дурочка не сбила меня с пути истинного и не поссорила с матерью. Когда она узнала, что я встречаюсь с таким умным, приличным, красивым и вежливым молодым человеком, она была без ума от счастья, — сказал он, поглаживая большим пальцем костяшки Эда. — Тем более, она доверяет тебе. Верит, что такой милый мальчик не будет делать глупостей, — добавил он с хитрой улыбкой. — Что такой очаровательный молодой человек не будет совершать непристойностей с её сыном.

У Эда перехватило дыхание. Он видел эти сатанинские пляски в глазах Освальда ещё в первую их встречу, но, когда он знал, что скрывается за ними, что ни одна из угроз или обещаний, что готовят эти глаза, — это не пустой звук, ему было ещё тяжелее справляться со своими эмоциями.

— А что если, — начал он и быстро облизнул губы, — а что если это её сын хочет совершать непристойности с очаровательным молодым человеком?

Освальд рассмеялся.

— Ну, это мы не обсуждали. Но она почти каждый день устраивает мне лекции относительно того, чтобы я тебя не обижал. Она тебя обожает.

Губы Эда невольно растянулись в тёплой улыбке. Он тоже обожал Гертруду. Она была ему как мать или тётя, любящая, гордящаяся им, радушная. Такая старшая родственница, которой у него никогда не было.

— Итак, — цокнул языком Освальд, — ты хочешь сказать, что был уверен, что моя мама не знает о нас, но всё равно брал меня за руку в её присутствии? Даже в самый первый раз, когда пришёл в гости?

— О божечки, это, — нервно хохотнул Эд и тут же покраснел. — Но ведь друзья так делают! Я знаю! — спохватился он. — Холмс и Ватсон, они в книгах постоянно…

— Во-первых, сейчас ты говоришь вот это, а сам ещё удивлялся, что я так долго не принимал нас за пару, — Освальд загнул перед его лицом один палец. — Во-вторых, если ты пытаешься сказать, что Холмс и Ватсон были гетеросексуалами, то сейчас же прекращай. Я отказываюсь это слушать.

Эд счастливо улыбнулся и взял Освальда и за вторую руку тоже. Удивительно, насколько они с Гертрудой были близки. Для Освальда казалось совершенно естественным делиться с ней самыми личными вещами. Он не боялся обсуждать с ней свои переживания. Эд же… он и не думал рассказывать родителям о своих новых отношениях. Даже если бы Освальд был девушкой, даже из более богатой семьи, даже из более престижной школы, Эд был уверен: он натолкнулся бы только на критику с их стороны. Он не чувствовал потребности делиться с ними, просить совета и открываться. Почти каждый разговор с ними был битвой, пусть даже внутренней. Вслух он почти никогда не перечил. Но, наученный горьким опытом постоянного непринятия своей личности, интересов и переживаний, он знал и чувствовал: говорить с ними о действительно важных для него вещах было даже не прогулкой по минному полю, а прыжком с самолёта без страховки. Не было и шанса, что его примут. 

До знакомства с Кобблпотами Эд и не осознавал всю проблемность собственных отношений с родителями. У его одноклассников семьи были не лучше: требовательные, строгие, не обращающие внимание на переживания ребенка. Нервные срывы и семейные драмы были привычными ситуациями, на какие никто не обращал внимания. Ему всегда было некомфортно, да, он часто ощущал страх, входя в дом или слыша шаги отца, его тревога возрастала и панические атаки усугублялись, но разве можно иначе? Оказывается, можно. И то, что его привычный уклад жизни последние недели разрушался прямо на глазах, а нормальность, казалось бы, незыблемых вещей подвергалась сомнениям, выбивало его из колеи. Чем дальше, тем яснее он видел, насколько его родители были неправы, но открывшаяся правда не делала его жизнь проще и понятнее. Более того: он был в ужасе, а безвыходность собственного положения давила невыносимым грузом.

Освальд стащил с его тарелки один канноли и сощурил глаза, подозрительно рассматривая Эда.

— Какие чертоги разума ты сейчас исследуешь, червёнок? — спросил он, слизывая крем с пальцев. 

— Я… — пробормотал он, а затем вспомнил кое-что. — У меня есть одна вещь! — воскликнул он и потянулся к рюкзаку. Освальд лишь подпёр щёку кулаком и с улыбкой смотрел на него. — Вот. Нам закупили новые книги, — сказал Эд и положил на стол сборник рассказов Сэлинджера. — Спасибо, кстати. После ареста Джеймса всё стало куда лучше, — улыбнулся он и подвинул новенькую, с ещё не разработанными сгибами, книгу.

— Сэлинджер, — сказал Освальд, одним пальцем сдвинув книгу ближе к себе.

— Сэлинджер, — повторил Эд. — Его лучше впервые прочесть в твоём возрасте, а затем перечитывать каждые три года. Или каждые пять лет. Кому как. Понимаешь, он так строит своих персонажей и сюжеты, что каждый из них — это зеркало для читателя. И когда ты их перечитываешь, ты открываешь для себя новые глубины и смыслы, потому что и сам за эти годы обновляешься, но они всё ещё кажутся тебе актуальными, ведь сюжеты универсальны. И он так долго писал свои произведения, потому что оттачивал каждую фразу, в них нет ни одного лишнего слова, они как огранённый драгоценный камень, и, знаешь… — внезапно он застыл и испуганно посмотрел на Освальда. — Прости. Твоя смена ещё не закончилась, и тебе наверняка нужно вернуться к работе. А я здесь со своей глупой болтовней, — он опустил глаза и поправил застёжку рюкзака.

— Я уже сказал сменщику, что ухожу пораньше, — ответил Освальд и ткнулся своим коленом в колено Эда. — Расскажи мне больше о Сэлинджере, а затем, если ты не занят, мы можем пойти ко мне.

Эд тяжело сглотнул. Эта фраза была ещё более совершенной, чем любая, написанная Сэлинджером. Эду в ней нравилось абсолютно все.

???

— Твои перчатки совершенно не функциональны, — сказал Эд, рассматривая руки Освальда.

— Зато они самые красивые, — ответил тот и пощёлкал обнажёнными пальцами.

Эд не мог не согласиться. Он провёл слишком много времени, думая об этих перчатках, чтобы хоть как-то возражать.

— Но пальцы мёрзнут, — вместо этого сказал он.

Освальд бросил на него быстрый взгляд и кивнул. На его подкрашенных ресницах таяли снежинки, и Эд задавался вопросом, оставят ли они тёмные разводы на щеках. Пока не оставляли. 

— Могу я… — спросил Эд и кивнул на руки Освальда. Тот улыбнулся и сам взял Нэштона за руки. 

Эд начал медленно растирать его покрасневшие пальцы. Они не были настолько холодными, как он предполагал. Но всё же это заставило их остановиться и немного сойти с дорожки, по которой они направлялись к дому Освальда.

Он посмотрел на чёрные короткие перчатки в своих руках, ногти с облезшим чёрным лаком, гладкий след от недавнего ожога на указательном пальце. Иногда ему сложно было поверить, что это все взаправду и Освальд ему не почудился. Эд запустил пальцы под краешек перчаток на ладони и начал выводить круги на его тёплой коже. Было ещё кое-что, что ему следовало бы сказать сегодня. 

— Я подал документы в Готэмский университет, — сказал он с радостной улыбкой. 

— Правда? — спросил Освальд. Его глаза расширились, а рот очаровательно распахнулся. 

— Да, — закивал Эд. — Подумал и решил, что в следующем году, когда ты выпустишься, мне будет невыносимо скучно в этой школе. 

— Уверен, ты бы нашёл, чем себя занять, — рассмеялся Освальд. — Опять соблазнишь какого-то старшеклассника.

— Не думай так! — нахмурился Эд. 

— Прости, — сказал Освальд и сжал его руки в кулаках. — Я очень рад за тебя. Это твоё.

Освальд привстал на цыпочки и крепко обнял его, уткнувшись носом во влажное от снега пальто Эда.

— Ты принимаешь правильные решения, Эдвард, — сказал он. — Не останавливайся.

Эд крепче обнял его в ответ. _Он не остановится._


	9. Chapter 9

Освальд как мог спешил к библиотеке. Ему уже давно сняли гипс, но нога оставалась достаточно чувствительной. Это не имело значения. Сейчас он не чувствовал этой боли, но ощущал фантомную кровь на своих руках. Хотя её там никогда и не было: банду, которую для него нанял Зсасз, он убил с помощью отравленных канноли. Конечно, не тех, что приготовила его мама, это было бы кощунством. Виктор предлагал «убрать» участников банды самолично, но Освальд отказался. Это было… Он никогда прежде такого не чувствовал. Он мог воровать, манипулировать людьми, подставлять их, делать так, чтобы человека выгнали из школы, лишили рабочего места, напрочь испортить кому-то репутацию. Но сейчас всё было по-другому. Он сжал руки в кулаки, ощущая на них прохладную влагу, и оглядел себя. Конечно, на них был лишь быстро тающий снег. « _Жаль_ », — подумалось ему. Он бы совершенно не отказался увидеть и кровь.

Налёт прошёл гладко. Никаких осложнений. Освальд ещё за неделю до этого купил маме билет в театр, чтобы её точно не было в пекарне в этот день. Он не хотел, чтобы она пугалась. Банда с шумом уволокла значительную часть денег, что хранились в заведении, но Освальд сохранил у себя целую сумку сбережений своего босса, а затем, как хороший, простодушный щенок притащил их Марони. Как Эд и предсказывал, тот тут же повысил Освальда до администратора. Чего Марони не знал, так это того, что простодушный щенок наведается к грабителям, перебьёт их и заберет украденные деньги себе. Освальд едва сдерживался, чтобы не хохотать вслух от всей этой ситуации. Они с мамой очень обогатились, его повысили, он заслужил полное доверие своего босса, а ещё развязал войну между кланами мафии. И всё за один день! Ему не терпелось поделиться этим с Эдом. Это была их общая победа. Теперь они были не только друзьями и партнёрами, но и _заговорщиками_. _Соучастниками_. Освальд не мог представить ещё больший уровень близости и доверия. 

В школе уже даже не горел свет. Рабочий день закончился ещё полчаса назад, но Освальд точно знал, что застанет Эда в библиотеке. Он прокрался в здание школы, прошмыгнул мимо охранника и по тёмным коридорам нашёл путь к единственному приятному месту здесь. 

Он попытался тихо приоткрыть дверь, но в почти полной тишине звук гулко раздался по всей библиотеке. Эд, до этого сидевший за своим рабочим местом, тут же испуганно дёрнулся, но, как только увидел Освальда, успокоился и улыбнулся.

— Уже не был уверен, что ты придёшь, — сказал он, откладывая книгу.

Освальд замер, в очередной раз поражаясь красоте что этого места, что самого Эда. Основное освещение было выключено, и на рабочем столе горела лишь небольшая лампа, отбрасывающая круг тёплого света. Все трещины на стенах, отбившаяся лепнина, перекошенные стеллажи скрылись в темноте, и только их контуры были подсвечены фонарями снаружи. Из небольшого проигрывателя, что Освальд несколько недель назад честно купил на не совсем честно заработанные деньги, тихо играла незнакомая музыка.

— Что это? — кивнул Освальд на проигрыватель.

Эд сделал музыку немного громче.

— Густав Холст, сюита «Планеты». Конкретно сейчас играет часть «Венера, вестник мира», — сказал он. — Тебе не нравится? Выключить?

— Оставь, — покачал головой Освальд и присел на краешек его стола.

Это был длинный, длинный день. Только сейчас Освальд осознал, насколько он был напряжен всё это время. Каждое его действие, каждое неосторожное слово или взгляд имели последствия. Но здесь, в полумраке старой школьной библиотеки, с Эдом, он наконец мог выдохнуть. Он мчался сюда, почти не отдавая себе в этом отчёта, скорее инстинктивно, чем хоть немного осмысленно. Конечно, он мог бы поискать утешения у себя дома, в тишине ванной или спальни, в тёплых объятиях матери, но она не знала и четверти того, что занимало время и мысли Освальда последние дни. Эд же знал и разделял.

— Как всё прошло? — спросил Нэштон. Его очки поблёскивали на свету, а скулы ещё больше выделялись. Освальда так заворожило это зрелище, что он нескоро понял, что от него ожидают ответа.

— Просто замечательно. Несколько раз я боялся, что Марони догадается, но ты был прав во всём, — засмеялся Освальд. Ему самому всё ещё с трудом верилось, что им это удалось. — Мы справились. Должность моя, деньги тоже, банда Марони вышла на тропу войны с русскими. Возможно, уже через месяц я буду полностью управлять пекарней.

— Так рад за тебя, — расслабленно улыбнулся Эд. — А что с ребятами, которых нанял Виктор?

Освальд прикусил губу. Эд говорил об этом как о чём-то совершенно повседневном, но всё же Кобблпот не был уверен до конца, что тот не запаникует, когда узнает правду. Они обсуждали это и раньше, но Освальду всегда казалось, что Эд не до конца осознаёт реальность этого плана.

— Ну… Я их убрал, — наконец сказал он. — О них не стоит беспокоиться.

Глаза Эда расширились, он быстро задышал носом. Это не было похоже на его обычную тревогу. Скорее, что-то сродни восторгу.

— И как оно? — спросил Эд и облизнул губы. 

_Ох_.

— Это ни с чем не сравнимо, — честно ответил Освальд. — Этот день, Эд, я не знаю… он изменил меня. Я будто наконец оказался на своём месте. Всё шло по нашему плану, а никто даже не догадывался. Для остальных это было просто набором случайностей, и только я… _мы_ знали, что происходит на самом деле. И когда я убивал тех людей, я ещё сильнее это ощутил. Полную власть. Абсолютный контроль. 

— Тебе понравилось? — шёпотом спросил Эд, хотя никто бы их не услышал.

Освальд кивнул, во все глаза глядя на него.

— Очень. Я хочу… мне _нужно_ больше, — внезапно осознал он. — Не думаю, что когда-нибудь смогу остановиться на достигнутом сегодня. Одной пекарни недостаточно.

— Это можно устроить, — почти проурчал Эд и взял обе его руки в свои. — Чего же ты хочешь, Освальд?

Он задумался. Он пока не заходил так далеко в своих рассуждениях. Сегодняшние события скорее задали вектор, дали ему понять, где именно он ощущает себя лучше всего. Но что этот город мог ему предложить дальше?

— Город, — выпалил Освальд. — Я хочу себе город.

Губы Эда растянулись в сытой улыбке. Между ними блеснули зубы, и Освальд удивился, почему они не острые, как бритвы. У такой тёмной улыбки должны быть клыки.

— Тогда у тебя будет город, — сказал Эд. — Станешь королем Готэма.

Освальд посмотрел на свои руки, стиснутые в руках Эда, и подумал, что это донельзя похоже на заключение сделки с дьяволом. Он был не против. Если бы сейчас оказалось, что всё это время милым библиотекарем прикидывался сам Сатана, Освальд бы радо продал ему свою душу. Не только потому, что действительно хотел заполучить себе город, а потому, что если и отдавать кому душу, то только Эду.

Он сам не заметил, как вжал его в рабочий стол. Стопка книг и лампа неустойчиво пошатнулись, вокруг задребезжал свет. Освальд запустил пальцы в волосы Эда, наклоняя его к себе, и начал быстро целовать. Каждый поцелуй ощущался как ворованный.

— Если планируешь опять совращать меня прямо в библиотеке, позволь выключить музыку, — засмеялся Эд и положил руки ему на запястья. — У меня ощущение, будто в меня вторгаются.

Освальд только сейчас обратил внимание на то, что умиротворённый, таинственный темп музыки стал больше напоминать радостный гимн. 

— «Меркурий, крылатый посланник», — объяснил Эд. — Не то чтобы я против вторжения, конечно. Но что-то мне подсказывает, что у тебя другие планы.

Освальд не смог сдержаться и рассмеялся, уткнувшись Эду в плечо.

— Без вторжений, да. Но знающие люди говорят, что в библиотеках не соскучишься, — сказал Освальд нарочито томным голосом. Он и сам не знал, пытается ли шутить или соблазнить Эда. Судя по счастливой улыбке Нэштона, удавалось и то, и другое.

— Звучит так, будто бы у тебя есть проверенные источники, — сказал он, согнувшись и целуя Освальда в шею.

— Я и сам, знаешь, часто бываю в библиотеках, — сказал Кобблпот и облизнул губы. Руки Эда скользнули под рубашку и с силой огладили его спину. — Там весело.

— Ох, не сомневаюсь, — рассмеялся Эд. — Готов поспорить, ты в этом эксперт.

Освальду с трудом верилось, что это он причина этой довольной улыбки на лице Эда, что это из-за него его глаза так искрятся, что именно его ноги Эд жарко стискивает своими бёдрами, прося большего. Его хотелось опрокинуть на этот же рабочий стол и сделать что угодно или всё сразу.

Он сильнее вжал Эда в стол, двинув бёдрами ему навстречу. Но ответный стон слишком напоминал болезненный вскрик, и Освальд чуть отстранился, с беспокойством оглядывая его.

— Копчиком о край стола ударился, — с виноватой улыбкой сказал Эд. 

Освальд вздохнул и поцеловал его в щёку.

— Пойдём подальше от этого стола, — сказал он и потянул Эда за руку к дивану в дальнем углу библиотеки.

Они двигались почти на ощупь: единственным источником света всё так же оставалась настольная лампа, оставленная позади. Хотя оба знали это место как свои пять пальцев, но умудрялись спотыкаться, задевать углы стеллажей, по-идиотски посмеиваясь и прерываясь на короткие поцелуи. 

Казалось, спустя вечность они всё же достигли дивана, и Освальд зажёг торшер, что стоял рядом. В его свете он опять увидел Эда: стёкла его очков были покрыты пятнами, волосы в полном беспорядке, галстук приспущен, а несколько пуговиц на рубашке уже расстёгнуты. Но самым будоражащим оставался взгляд — горячий, жаждущий, он с любопытством ожидал, что Освальд сделает в следующий момент. 

Кобблпот упёрся кончиками пальцев в его грудь, и это едва ощутимое прикосновение заставило Эда безропотно лечь спиной на диван. Освальд слегка развёл его колени в стороны и навис сверху. Он едва устоял от того, чтобы не озвучить глупый каламбур о том, что в этой библиотеке он на удивление готов много изучить. Это была правда: длинная, поблескивающая от пота шея с двигающимся кадыком, ключицы в распахнутом вороте, впалый живот и тонкие запястья буквально требовали изучения. Освальд взялся за последние застёгнутые пуговицы рубашки и вопросительно посмотрел на Эда. Тот быстро закивал, и Освальд продолжил. 

До этого момента они никогда не видели друг друга полностью без одежды. Но Освальд всё больше и больше ощущал в себе желание не только открывать эту сторону Эда, но и самому открываться перед ним. Не только потому, что Эд заслуживал взаимности. Освальду _хотелось_ , чтобы он узнавал его. Если раньше он чувствовал себя уязвимым от одной мысли о том, что его увидят обнажённым, будут наблюдать за его реакциями на прикосновения, то сейчас в нём оставалась только глубокая, жаркая уверенность в том, что нет ничего правильнее для них двоих. Поэтому, закончив с рубашкой Эда, он через голову потянул вверх и свою, чтобы как можно быстрее избавиться от неё.

Как только он сбросил её с себя, то напоролся на удивлённый взгляд Эда. 

— Что-то не так? — переспросил Освальд.

— Нет, всё просто замечательно, — улыбнулся Эд. — Просто немного неожиданно.

Освальд фыркнул, но Эд тут же утащил его вниз, валя на себя и настойчиво прижимаясь поцелуем к губам. Не отрываясь от него, Освальд улыбнулся в поцелуй. Он обожал то, каким уверенным и решительным Эд становился, когда понимал, что они хотят одного и того же. Его прошлая пугливость была очаровательной, но не менее очаровательными были и его откровенные стоны, что эхом отдавались от высоких потолков библиотеки. 

Поцелуй становился всё более неаккуратным и глубоким, и Освальд совершенно перестал контролировать свои руки, что гладили постоянно извивающееся тело под ним. Но твёрдый член Эда, ощутимо вжавшийся в его собственный пах, чем дальше, тем больше отвлекал. Освальд быстро расстегнул его ремень и спустил брюки до колен. Эд наблюдал за ним и громко дышал через открытый рот. Освальд опять наклонился, целуя его, упёрся локтями в диван и двинул бёдрами. В ответ Эд застонал так громко, что Освальд был уверен: если рядом проходит школьный охранник, он ворвётся в библиотеку, чтобы разобраться, кого здесь убивают. Но шагов в коридоре по-прежнему не было слышно, и Освальд опять двинулся навстречу, проходясь своим членом по члену Эда. Их разделяло несколько слоёв одежды, но Освальд мог поклясться, что чувствует, как пульсирует кровь в Эде. 

— Ох божечки, — выдохнул он. — Я могу?..

Эд указал взглядом на пах Освальда, и Кобблпот кивнул. Нэштон тут же расстегнул его джинсы. Между ними осталась только тонкая ткань белья, и, хотя Освальд действительно хотел бы снять и его, но не смог отказать себе в жадном удовольствии опять пройтись своим пахом вдоль Эда. Он опустил взгляд вниз, наблюдая за тем, как их члены, всё ещё не обнажённые, раз за разом соприкасаются. Хоть они и не разделись до конца, но зрелище оставляло крайне мало пространства для фантазии. 

Эд начал дышать громче и сильнее выгнул спину. _Ох_. Освальд уже хорошо знал эту его реакцию. Она означала, что не стоит ничего менять, а лишь продолжать делать, что делаешь. Так и вышло: Эд ухватился за его плечо и спустя несколько секунд кончил. Сквозь свои боксеры Освальд ощутил, как под ним расплывается влажное пятно спермы. Он улыбнулся и поцеловал Эда в мокрый от пота лоб и отодвинулся, но руки, немного вялые, но уверенные, подхватили его за ягодицы, удерживая на месте.

— Я не настаиваю, — вполголоса сказал Эд, пытаясь восстановить дыхание, — но у меня есть ощущение, что ты хотел продолжить. 

Недолго думая, Освальд немного сдвинулся и толкнулся Эду в бедро, вопросительно посмотрев на него. В ответ Эд сильнее сжал в руках его задницу, побуждая двигаться. Освальд упёрся лбом ему в грудь, глубоко вдыхая их запах, а Эд целовал его куда только мог дотянуться: в макушку, кончик уха, висок. Спустя несколько резких толчков Освальд тоже со вздохом кончил. Спустя ещё несколько секунд он понял, что снять белье всё же следовало.

— Чёрт, — простонал он, переворачиваясь, и уткнулся Эду лицом в шею, — отвратительно. Как же мы теперь домой поедем. 

В ответ Эд тихо засмеялся и потрепал его по спутанным волосам.

— У меня в кабинете есть сменная одежда, так что я просто сменю бельё. А для тебя у меня есть салфетки. Я подвезу тебя до дома на машине, так что думаю, даже если ты решишь не надевать боксеры под джинсы, всё будет в порядке. 

— Зачем ты хранишь трусы на работе? — спросил Освальд, поставив подбородок ему на грудь.

Эд пожал плечами.

— У меня есть ещё сменная рубашка, брюки и носки. На всякий случай. Видишь, пригодилось!

— Такой предусмотрительный, — рассмеялся Освальд и коротко поцеловал его в ключицу.

Несколько минут они молча наслаждались размеренным спокойствием. У них было ещё немного времени до того момента, когда родители Эда должны были терроризировать его телефонными звонками и допрашиваться, почему он всё еще не дома.

— Если ты захочешь, — протянул Эд, — в следующий раз я могу задействовать руку. Возможно, будет удобней, если я буду сидеть сзади, и тогда угол будет достаточно подходящим, чтобы стимулировать член, оставляя пространство для движений, но не слишком растягивать тебе бельё.

— Или мы можем просто снять его и выбирать любой угол, какой нам захочется, — добавил Освальд.

Повисла тишина. Освальд опять поднял голову, недоумённо глядя на Эда. Эд не менее недоумённо смотрел на него.

— Ты хочешь полностью раздеться в следующий раз? — спросил он.

Освальд тяжело сглотнул. Иногда то, что они старались обсуждать вообще все аспекты их отношений, заставляло его смущаться.

— Ну, если ты думаешь, что это лишнее, конечно, я…

— Не лишнее! Не думаю! — поспешно воскликнул Эд. Он дёрнулся под Освальдом, и у того совершенно не осталось сомнений относительно желаний Нэштона. — Просто, ох… Я не ожидал, что ты будешь этого хотеть. Ты всегда избегал обнажения. Я понимаю, что ты предпочитал, чтобы я не касался тебя ниже талии, но меня-то мы достаточно давно касаемся, — продолжил он странным монотонным голосом. — Но всё равно не раздеваем полностью.

Освальд несколько раз моргнул.

— Я думал, тебе будет неловко быть раздетым рядом с одетым мной. И да, ты прав: раньше я не очень хотел раздеваться. Но видеть тебя без одежды мне очень хотелось.

— Правда? — искренне удивился Эд. Его голос звучал настолько поражённым, что Освальд уже полностью встал с него и прямо посмотрел ему в лицо.

— Как ты можешь думать иначе? Ты же, господи, — он махнул рукой, указывая на всё тело Эда, — ты же невероятно красивый. От тебя невозможно отвести взгляд. Как я мог не хотеть смотреть на тебя?

— Ох, — выдохнул Эд. — А я думал, что моё тело тебе противно.

Глаза Освальда широко распахнулись, и он уставился на Эда с открытым ртом. 

— Ничего нелепей… — начал он, но быстро спохватился. — Это совершенно, абсолютно не соответствует реальности. Я _очень_ хотел тебя видеть. Всего тебя. Мне просто казалось это неуместным, когда я не мог дать тебе возможность видеть и меня. Я не хотел, чтобы ты чувствовал себя некомфортно. 

На губах Эда начала медленно расцветать счастливая улыбка. Он взял Освальда за руку, поцеловал костяшки и прижал его ладонь к своей щеке. Освальд не смог отказать ему и мягко погладил скулу.

— Ты самый красивый человек, которого я когда-либо видел, — твёрдо сказал он.

— Нет, ты, — ответил Эд. Его глаза опять загорелись озорным огнём, и он сказал: — Если ты хочешь, мы можем продолжить прямо сейчас.

— Замечательная мысль, — сказал Освальд и облизнул губы. — В прошлый раз я не успел закончить с этим.

Лицо Эда моментально вспыхнуло, и он легонько ударил Освальда кулаком в плечо.

— Не смейся. У меня была сверхстимуляция. 

— Ничего смешного, — сказал Освальд и начал стаскивать с себя влажные боксеры. — Просто примем к сведению.

Он был уверен, что последние слова Эд даже не услышал. Он во все глаза уставился на открывшуюся кожу, будто поглощая и фиксируя взглядом каждый новый сантиметр. Освальд подавил порыв прикрыться. Хотя он и ощущал некую долю смущения, но нелепой радости от происходившего в нём было куда больше. Он потянулся к Эду, спустил с его плеч рубашку и посмотрел вниз, на бельё. Эд сам быстро скинул с себя боксеры, и Освальд охнул. Он не раз видел разные части тела Эда без одежды, но целостная картина была невероятной. Хотя его кожу тут и там покрывали шрамы (и это не были глупые или гордые шрамы Освальда, это были куда более травмирующие следы жестокого обращения самых близких людей), но это не делало его менее красивым. 

— Как же ты прекрасен, — вздохнул Освальд. 

Губы Эда вытянулись в тонкую линию, и сложно было сказать: он сдерживает улыбку или слёзы. Но в следующий момент он потянулся к Освальду и мягко, ласково его поцеловал. 

— Могу я коснуться тебя? — спросил он, когда отстранился.

Освальд кивнул.

— Всё твоё.

Глаза Эда сощурились от удовольствия, а руки плавно упали на бёдра Освальда. Возможно, им всё же предстоит проигнорировать несколько нервных звонков от родителей.


	10. Chapter 10

Эд в очередной раз нервно оглядел приёмную. Его собеседование должно было начаться с минуты на минуту. На самом деле, оно уже должно было начаться, но интервьюеры немного задержались, и его попросили немного подождать. Он ненавидел подобное. Не потому, что осуждал людей за непунктуальность (хотя ему и было сложно понять подобное), а потому, что теперь он не знал, как долго ждать: две минуты, пять, десять, ещё больше? Теперь Эд не мог настроиться и расслабиться. Он был как на иголках и постоянно посматривал на дверь. Иногда ему казалось, что он услышал её скрип, но каждый раз это было лишь его воображение.

— Я живу только там, где есть свет, но как только он попадет на меня — я умираю. Что я? — скороговоркой пробормотал он и тряхнул головой.

Ему было сложно отделаться от болезненных воспоминаний о прошлогодних собеседованиях для поступления в университеты. На одном из них он едва не расплакался. На каждом его накрывала паническая атака. На последнее он и вовсе не пошёл. В то, что в этот раз не произойдёт подобного, верилось с трудом.

Он изо всех сил старался не думать об этом, не представлять снисходительных взглядов комиссии, свой дрожащий голос, но это не помогало: он уже чувствовал бешеную пульсацию крови в ушах, горло сжало, дышать стало тяжело, начала подкатывать тошнота. Конкретных мыслей становилось всё меньше и меньше, они сливались в единый внутренний крик.

Эд сделал медленный вдох, чуть задержал дыхание и медленно выдохнул. Ему нужно было прийти в себя до начала собеседования, иначе он просто мог вставать и уходить. Если он в самом начале будет такой рухлядью, на то, что комиссия утвердит его кандидатуру на учёбу в университете, можно было не рассчитывать. Эд попытался сосредоточиться на других ощущениях: упругости обивки на подлокотниках, лае собаки на улице, ощутимом тепле от обогревателя позади него. И _запах_. Только сейчас он уловил едва заметный запах пряностей: корица, гвоздика, мускатный орех. Что-то тёплое и спокойное колыхнулось в нём. Он открыл глаза и нашёл взглядом вазочку, в которой рядом с леденцами лежало печенье. Он глубоко вдохнул, и его хватка на подлокотниках стала не такой отчаянной.

Как наяву перед ним встали воспоминания недавних дней. Освальд, что благодаря своей стремительной карьере в пекарне уже сам составлял себе график, проводил время в библиотеке куда чаще, и он вызвался помогать Эду с подготовкой к собеседованию и вступительному экзамену в университет. От одной мысли о поступлении Эда накрывала ужасающая тревога, но присутствие Освальда всегда успокаивало. Они время от времени устраивали импровизированные репетиции собеседований, и, хотя Освальд задавал вопросы невозможно серьёзным тоном, его выдавали весёлые глаза. Каждый раз, когда Эд давал удачный ответ, он дарил Нэштону быстрый (а иногда не очень) поцелуй и повторял, какой он умный и замечательный. Такие собеседования Эд обожал. За каждое интервью, когда он не допускал ни единой ошибки, не запинался с ответом и вёл себя уверенно, Освальд оставлял ему пакет с выпечкой, что пах почти так же, как это печенье из приёмной.

Он ухватился за эти воспоминания, за каждый смех Освальда, что громко отражался от высоких потолков библиотеки, за каждое «какой же ты молодец, Эдди, опять верно!» и каждое долгое объятие. Дыхание постепенно приходило в норму. Ему уже было не так страшно. Впервые, находясь перед кабинетом, в котором могла решиться его дальнейшая жизнь, он почувствовал уверенность. Он мог с этим справиться.

Дверь кабинета отворилась, и из неё выглянул молодой человек. Он нашёл Эда взглядом и улыбнулся ему.

— Мистер Нэштон, правильно? Мы готовы вас принять.

Эд глубоко вдохнул и улыбнулся в ответ. Всё будет в порядке.

???

Он не мог усидеть на месте. Какое-то время Эд пытался читать, но не мог сконцентрировать даже на одном абзаце, и приходилось постоянно перечитывать. Он уже позвонил Освальду (по правде говоря, он позвонил ему, как только вышел из здания университета), и они проговорили целый час, пока Кобблпоту не понадобилось помочь матери в пекарне. Освальд никогда не был особо сдержан в проявлении эмоций, но его радостный крик, когда Эд сообщил, что собеседование прошло успешно, был настолько громким, что Нэштон со смехом отодвинул телефон от уха.

Хотя Эд, он знал это, часто принижал свои заслуги, в этот раз даже он был уверен: всё прошло по крайней мере неплохо. Возможно, даже хорошо. Он быстро отвечал на все вопросы, не мямлил, даже удачно пошутил несколько раз! И его слушали с явным интересом. Конечно, было рано говорить о том, приняли ли его в университет или нет, но то, что он в принципе уже мог совладать с собой, уже значило целый мир. Это вселяло уверенность и надежду.

Впервые за долгие годы он ждал возвращения родителей с работы. Он всё ещё волновался, но ему безумно хотелось поделиться своей радостью с ними. Может, они бы даже похвалили его. Возможно, даже начали бы гордиться! Готэмский университет, конечно, не был первым в списке учебных заведений, что уважал его отец, но всё же. Это многое значило. Это было достижение.

В полной тишине пустой квартиры он услышал, как повернулся ключ в замке. По спине пошли радостные мурашки. Ему не терпелось обрадовать их. Он встал с кровати, поправил чуть сбившийся галстук, глядя в отражение зеркала, и чуть улыбнулся сам себе. Всё будет в порядке.

???

Внезапный звонок в дверь заставил Освальда оторваться от домашнего задания. В груди сдавило холодным ужасом. Ночь ещё не наступила, но они с мамой никогда не ждали гостей. Иногда их навещал Эд, но он всегда предупреждал как минимум за час до приезда, или кто-то из соседей. Но теперь каждый раз, когда он слышал звонок в дверь, ему казалось, что за порогом окажется Марони или кто-то из его подручных. Он знал, что Зсасз тщательно замёл следы и ему не стоило ни о чём беспокоиться, но что-то глубоко внутри мозга Освальда повторяло ему: будь осторожен, будь начеку.

Он бросил быстрый взгляд на ковёр, под которым в тайнике паркета лежала сумка «быстрого реагирования»: минимум одежды, самые нужные средства гигиены, поддельные документы для него и матери, пистолет, нож, медикаменты и бо́льшая часть налички, добытой после налёта на пекарню. Он тяжело сглотнул, вытащил из ящика прикроватной тумбочки складной нож и пошёл открывать дверь. Благо, мама опять проводила вечер в пекарне — уже по своему желанию. В случае чего, её в это не втянут. Он надеялся на это.

Освальд аккуратно, боком подступил ко входной двери, стараясь не шуметь. Он не стал смотреть в глазок: в него могли выстрелить и тут же убить. Освальд раскрыл нож, повернул ключ в замке и приоткрыл дверь.

— Эдди, ты почему это… — вырвалось у него, когда вместо наёмного убийцы он увидел Нэштона. Освальд распахнул дверь, впуская его, и только сейчас заметил у Эда тяжёлый рюкзак. Сам же Эд, обычно бодрый, суетливый, с едва не хрустящими от геля волосами, выглядел невероятно разбитым. Ещё несколько часов назад, когда они разговаривали по телефону, Эд был счастлив. Его собеседование в Готэмский университет прошло хорошо (а если даже Эд так говорил, значит оно прошло просто блестяще), всё было в порядке. Сейчас от его радости не осталось и следа.

Эд медленно опустился на диван в гостиной, откинул голову на спинку и тяжело выдохнул, прикрыв глаза.

— Эд, — позвал его Освальд, присев рядом, — что-то случилось?

Нэштон легонько кивнул, не открывая глаз.

— Ты рассказал родителям об университете, да? — спросил Освальд. Он помнил, что Эд упоминал об этом во время их разговора. Освальда ещё тогда кольнуло чувство тревоги. Разговоры Эда с родителями редко проходили приятно, но он был так уверен в том, что эта новость их обрадует, что Освальд даже не подумал его остановить.

Он заметил, как Эда пробила дрожь. Она постепенно усиливалась, и Нэштон обхватил себя руками, чтобы унять её.

— Лучше не спрашивать об этом? — тихо спросил Освальд. Эд зажмурился и кивнул. — Ох, Эдди… — вздохнул он и начал неловко рассматривать свои руки. Он правда не знал, что делать. Ему было одновременно и страшно за Эда, грустно, что он так переживал, и вместе с тем он невероятно сильно злился на его родителей. Они опять довели его до приступа.

Начинать выпытывать о том, что случилось, точно не стоило. Ему очень хотелось обнять Эда, успокоить его, дать почувствовать себя в безопасности, но он не знал, не сделает ли хуже своим вниманием. Сердце ещё больше болезненно сжалось, когда он услышал тихие всхлипывания. Всегда длинная, точёная фигура Эда сжалась в угловатый комок, который потряхивало от сдерживаемых рыданий.

Освальд неуверенно протянул руку к нему, но тут же отдернул её. Ему самому захотелось плакать от этой картины.

— Эд, я могу обнять тебя? — спросил он. Эд плотнее обхватил себя руками и закивал.

Освальд подвинулся ближе к нему и аккуратно обвил его шею руками, не сдавливая, давая возможность отстраниться в любой момент. Эд тут же ухватился за него и ткнулся влажным лицом в плечо. Освальд начал растирать его спину и немного покачиваться из стороны в сторону.

Что он мог сделать? Попытаться отвлечь Эда разговором? Рассказать, как прошёл его собственный день? А не будет ли это раздражать Эда? У него явно случилось что-то серьёзное, глупости Освальда могли показаться ему пустяками, не стоящими внимания. Попробовать рассмешить? Но он может подумать, что Освальд веселится, когда самому Эду очень плохо. Продолжать молчать? А не покажется ли это равнодушием? Что ему делать?

Освальд сморгнул подступившие слёзы и крепче сжал Эда в объятиях. Он ненавидел чувствовать себя беспомощным. А сейчас он был именно таким: на его глазах страдал один из самых близких ему людей, а он ничем не мог ему помочь. Эда хотелось оградить от всего, что могло нанести ему вред, повторять и повторять, насколько он чудесный и ценный. Но сейчас любые навыки и умения Освальд — будь то планирование налётов, будь то красноречие — были бесполезны. _Он_ был бесполезен.

Тихий плач Эда постепенно утихал. Он почти не дрожал, и Освальду показалось, что тот и вовсе уснул. Он погладил ногтями шею Эда, привлекая его внимание, и спросил:

— Тебе ничего не нужно? Может, ты хочешь перекусить или сходить в душ?

— Воды, если тебе не трудно, — сипло ответил Эд.

Освальду хотелось разрыдаться от этого «если тебе не трудно». Казалось, будь у Эда чуть больше сил, он бы начал извиняться за то, что пришёл так поздно и без предупреждения.

Освальд высвободился из объятий, сходил на кухню и набрал воды в стакан. На всякий случай он положил на тарелку немного выпечки, что осталась с завтрака, и вернулся в гостиную.

Эд немного выпрямился, и, хотя он всё еще не поднимал глаз, выглядел более спокойным. Освальд невольно выдохнул. Худшее было позади.

Он поставил тарелку на кофейный столик и протянул Эду стакан воды. Уголки губ Нэштона дрогнули в намёке на благодарную улыбку, и, когда он принял стакан из рук Освальда, манжеты его рубашки упали вниз, оголив тёмный синяк на запястье.

Челюсть Освальд сжалась так сильно, что стало почти больно. Его мозг тут же вскипел от накатившей ярости. Эд проследил за его взглядом и спрятал запястья.

Освальду хотелось узнать обо всём, что они сделали с Эдом, а затем пойти в их дом и уничтожить каждого, кто посмел посмотреть на него косо. Он вспомнил о пистолете в сумке под паркетом и медленно выдохнул. Нет, сейчас точно не время. Сначала нужно помочь Эду, и только потом разбираться с остальным.

— Он не ранил меня, — сказал Эд. — Только схватил за руку.

«Только!» Уже за это отца Эда стоило переехать машиной.

— Переночуешь у меня? — вместо этого спросил Освальд.

Эд нахмурился и очертил кончиком пальца край стакана.

— Не знаю. Если ты не против, я бы хотел побыть у тебя сегодня.

— Я настаиваю на этом, — сказал Освальд и положил ему руку на колено. — Пойдём ко мне в комнату? Переоденешься в пижаму, ляжешь в постель и отдохнёшь.

Эд кивнул, и Освальд подхватил на плечо его рюкзак, направившись в спальню.

— Не думаю, что вернусь в этот дом когда-нибудь, — тихо сказал Эд позади него.

Освальд обернулся, недоумённо разглядывая его.

— В какой дом?

— Дом родителей, — ответил Эд.

— Хорошо, — пробормотал Освальд и поправил рюкзак на плече. — Ты можешь жить у нас, я уже говорил тебе.

Эд покачал головой и толкнул дверь в спальню Освальда. Он упал на кровать и обхватил подушку руками, уставившись в потолок. Освальд последовал за ним.

— Почему нет, Эд? Это не проблема для меня и мамы.

— Родители будут искать меня, — безжизненным голосом сказал Эд. — Я им не рассказывал о тебе, но они найдут тебя. Я и так сделал большую глупость, придя к тебе сегодня.

Освальд кивнул и лёг на кровать рядом с ним, подложив руки под голову.

— Но они знают, где ты работаешь.

— Это не так страшно. Они публичные люди и не станут силком меня тащить из школы, — ответил Эд.

— Говоря об этом… — протянул Освальд. Он давно хотел поднять эту тему и не был уверен, что сейчас был подходящий момент. Наверное, совершенно неподходящий. Но он просто не знал, когда ещё выпадет такая возможность, поэтому спросил: — Только не злись, ладно? — Эд нахмурился, но кивнул. — Я погуглил твоих родителей. Пишут, они всегда были закрытыми и достаточно отстранёнными людьми, но в последние месяцы вовсе стали затворниками, — Освальд смотрел, как тревожная складка между бровей Эда всё больше и больше углублялась. Ох, сейчас точно было не время для этого разговора. Но он уже начал, смысла отступать не было. — Они всегда дома и постоянно изводили тебя, да? Поэтому пошёл работать? Поэтому мы никогда не были у тебя дома?

Эд приоткрыл рот, глубоко вдыхая. Наконец он ответил:

— Всё было не так и плохо, честно. Я не врал. Они часто путешествуют. Но да, в последние месяцы они работают из дому.

Освальд кивнул и убрал назад несколько подвившихся прядей, что спадали Эду на лоб.

— У меня есть сбережения, — продолжил Эд. — Все эти месяцы я почти не тратил свою зарплату. Я смогу арендовать комнату или квартиру.

— И у тебя есть доля с ограбления пекарни, — добавил Освальд.

Эд поморщился и мотнул головой.

— Освальд, мы уже говорили об этом. Это ваши деньги. Я почти ничего не сделал, чтобы заслужить их.

— Ты придумал план и свёл меня с Зсасзом. Твоего участия в этом деле не меньше, чем моего, если не больше. Но на суде я этого, конечно, не скажу, — улыбнулся он. Эд серьёзно посмотрел на него, и Освальд закатил глаза. — Эд, они тебе будут нужны. Тем более, когда ты поступишь в университет…

— Ох, — выдохнул Эд.

Освальд замер. Точно, университет. Видимо, именно это стало причиной ссоры с родителями.

— Не расскажешь, что произошло? — осторожно спросил Освальд.

Эд прикусил губу, замявшись.

— Я рассказал им, что подал документы в университет и сегодня был на собеседовании. Отцу это не понравилось, мягко говоря.

— Что ему не понравилось? — спросил Освальд и подвинулся чуть ближе. Он видел, как Эд опять напрягается, и закинул на него одну ногу. Нэштон приоткрыл до этого зажмуренные глаза и смешно фыркнул. Он подхватил ногу Освальда и начал выводить узоры на его бедре.

— Ещё в прошлом году он настаивал, чтобы я поступал в выбранные им заведения. Первый вариант — его альма-матер, второй — запасной, похуже, по его мнению, но сносный. «В самый раз для такого бездаря», как он говорил.

Освальд положил Эду голову на плечо и потёрся носом о его шею. Тот будто рефлекторно приобнял Кобблпота и опустился щекой на его голову.

— Был отвратительный скандал. Мама ничего не говорила, но смотрела так разочарованно, будто я не в университет поступаю, а проиграл всё их состояние в петушиных боях. Отец орал и орал. Мне припомнили все грехи: и то, каким я был неудачником в школе, что у меня совершенно нет друзей, что у меня нет интересов, что я тупой неудачник, способный только протирать пыль на книжных полках, и так и проживу всю свою жизнь, — его голос дрогнул, и Освальд приподнялся на локте, вглядываясь в его лицо. На глазах Эда опять собирались слёзы. — Было почти так же ужасно, как год назад, когда они поняли, что я провалил все вступительные экзамены. Зачем он так со мной?

— Ох, червёнок… — прошептал он и обхватил лицо Эда руками. — Ничто из этого не правда. Он совершенно тебя не знает, — сказал Освальд и медленно поцеловал его в лоб.

Эд ухватился руками за его запястья, удерживая на месте.

— Утром на собеседовании у меня чуть не случилась паническая атака. Мне опять было очень страшно и тревожно, но вышло справиться. Но вечером, — он приоткрыл рот и начал хватать воздух, почти задыхаясь. Освальд начал гладить большими пальцами его скулы, глядя в глаза и повторяя вдохи и выдохи Эда, помогая ему контролировать дыхание, — вечером я не справился, Освальд. Это была не паническая атака, это был полноценный нервный срыв. В какой-то момент я перестал слышать отца, просто белый шум. Я ничего не видел. Мне казалось, что с минуты на минуту я умру. Я попытался уйти, но он хватал меня за руки. Освальд, кажется, я ударил его, — отчаянно сказал Эд. Освальд обхватил его руками, прижимая к себе. Эд зарылся лицом в его футболку и почти проскулил: — Я не знаю, что это было. Я никогда даже подумать не мог о том, чтобы поднять на него руку.

— Милый, я уверен, что с ним всё порядке, — сказал Освальд и поцеловал его в макушку.

— Я не знаю, я ничего не знаю. Я ничего не соображал. Не знаю как, но я добрался до спальни, собрал рюкзак, взял машину и уехал. Через несколько кварталов я понял, что не могу вести, и оставил её где-то, — говорил он. — Хорошо, что бросил. Если бы я всё-таки доехал к тебе на машине, найти нас было бы проще простого.

— Ты молодец, ты всё правильно сделал, — повторял Освальд.

— Я не справился. Боже, какой я идиот. Смог совладать с одной истерикой утром и решил, что теперь всё будет в порядке. Но я всё ещё слабый глупый Эд. Неудачник, ни на что не годный…

— Эдди, — прервал его Освальд. Он немного отстранился и опять посмотрел ему в глаза. — Ничто из того, что говорил человек, которого ты называешь отцом, не было правдой. Ты самый умный человек из всех, кого я знаю и кого узнаю в будущем. И ты даже не представляешь, насколько силён. Каждый день ты справляешься с вещами, о которых большинство людей и не догадывается. Ты милый, забавный и талантливый. Они не достойны называться твоими родителями. Им повезло быть с тобой рядом с самого начала твоей жизни, но они очень крупно облажались и продолжали ошибаться каждый день. Ты достоин куда большего.

На глазах Эда опять выступили слёзы, и Освальд снял с него перепачканные очки, аккуратно укладывая их на прикроватной тумбочке.

— Ты ни в чём не виноват, Эдди. Ты не сделал ничего плохого. Ты заслуживаешь поддержки и любви, но они раз за разом давали тебе противоположное, — продолжал тихо говорить он, чередуя слова мягкими поцелуями, которыми покрывал лицо Эда. — Ты здесь, ты в безопасности. Ты будешь в порядке. Мы найдём тебе уютную квартиру, куда поместятся все твои книги и фигурки. Купим много новых фигурок. Может, даже телевизор и приставку тебе купим. Покажешь мне все свои шумные игры.

— Я видел в винтажном магазине возле школы игровой автомат. Он красивый, — неловко сказал Эд.

— Купим игровой автомат. Я буду приходить к тебе с ночёвками, и по ночам нам не придётся затыкать друг другу рты, чтобы мама не услышала шума. Будем настолько шумными, насколько нам захочется.

— Будем, — улыбнулся Эд, прижался к Освальду и выдохнул ему в шею.

По коже Освальда побежали мурашки. Он запустил пальцы Эду в волосы и медленно поцеловал его в висок. В голову пришла идея.

— Эдди, — позвал он, — может, ты хочешь отвлечься?

— Ты о чём? — пробормотал Эд.

Освальд с силой провёл по его бедру рукой вверх, но Нэштон остановил её на полпути.

— Нет, — быстро покачал головой он. — Прости, точно не сейчас.

Господи, какой стыд. Освальд почувствовал, как всё его лицо залилось краской. Ему очень сильно хотелось провалиться сквозь землю. Эд всегда с таким энтузиазмом отзывался на инициативу Освальда, и сейчас, когда ему явно становилось лучше от его прикосновений, на какую-то секунду Кобблпоту показалось, что это может быть хорошей мыслью. Что так Эд сможет отвлечься от переживаний своим любимым способом.

— Я не хочу делать подобное, чтобы снять напряжение, — объяснил Эд. — Мне не нужны… фрикции. Я всегда хотел только близости с тобой. Сейчас мне нужна другая близость.

Освальд откинулся на кровать возле него, закусив губу.

— Покажешь, какая близость тебе нужна? — спросил он.

Эд моргнул, а после этого встал с кровати. Сердце Освальда ушло в пятки, но затем он понял, что Эд просто потянулся к своему рюкзаку, ища в нём пижаму. Он быстро переоделся, отогнул край одеяла и лёг в постель.

— Давай, залезай, — похлопал он рядом с собой.

Освальд послушался и устроился возле него.

Эд забросил на него на ногу и положил голову на грудь.

— Обнимешь меня? — спросил он, подняв на Освальда покрасневшие глаза.

Как Освальд мог отказать? Он притянул Эда ближе и поцеловал его возле уха.

— Как мы ловко поменялись местами, Эд Нэштон, — тихо сказал он.

— Нигма, — откликнулся Эд.

Освальд вопросительно хмыкнул, и Эд сказал:

— Это больше не моя фамилия. Теперь я буду Эдвардом Нигмой.

— Как тогда, в Лавкрафте, — улыбнулся Освальд. — Э. Нигма. Тебе идёт.

— И я так думаю, — сказал Эд. Впервые за весь вечер в его голосе проступил намёк на веселье.


	11. Chapter 11

В кабинете Эда не хватало воздуха. Он давно это заметил: окон не было, помещение было маленьким и больше напоминало небольшой склад со списанными книгами. И то, что сейчас Освальд, без рубашки, со спутанными волосами и покрасневшими губами, тихо постанывал ему на ухо, совершенно не помогало в этой ситуации. Но помогало в другой, потому что рука Освальда настойчиво поглаживала его промежность.

— Эдди, я бы с радостью пошёл на выпускной с твоими засосами, — засмеялся Освальд, когда Эд в очередной раз наклонился к его шее, — но, боюсь, для мамы будет слишком очевидно, кто их оставил.

— Ох, да, это было бы неловко, — сказал Эд и поправил очки.

— Но это относится только к шее, — усмехнулся Освальд и расстегнул его ремень.

— Идёт, — кивнул Эд и вжал его в край стола.

Он спустил с Освальда джинсы, и тот сам уселся на столешницу, раздвинув ноги, чтобы Эду было удобней. Все эти мелочи, все эти маленькие вещи — это всё странным образом переполняло Нигму счастьем. В последние месяцы его концентрация была настолько вопиющей, что Эду становилось страшно: а не придётся ли ему в будущем расплачиваться за это? Но он успокаивал себя тем, что его жизнь до встречи с Освальдом была сущей катастрофой, так что нынешнее счастье не было ворованным: оно было платой за все прошлые страдания.

Эд запустил руку в бельё Освальда и сам почти застонал он ощущения твёрдого горячего члена под своими пальцами. Он обожал касаться Кобблпота. Освальд громко выдохнул и прижался к его губам открытым ртом, грязно целуя. Эд пришёл в полный восторг от этого звука, но после него он услышал другой, который заставил его застонать. К сожалению, застонать от отчаяния, потому что это был звук шагов по библиотеке. Очевидно, у них был посетитель.

Эд нехотя отстранился и виновато посмотрел на Освальда. Тот, будто совершенно не расстроившись, опёрся руками назад на столешницу и с улыбкой разглядывал Эда.

— Помочь вам застегнуть штаны, господин библиотекарь? — спросил он вполголоса.

Эд, улыбаясь, закатил глаза. За что ему это? На Освальде осталось только бельё, а Эду нужно было идти консультировать очередного школьника. Нигма любил свою работу, но в такие моменты он её ненавидел.

— Не переживай за меня, — ответил Эд и поправил свою одежду.

— Постарайся не задерживаться, иначе я не стану дожидаться тебя, — сказал Освальд и легко поцеловал его на прощание. — Это авансом.

— Сделаю всё, что в моих силах, — кивнул Эд и вышел из кабинета.

Он честно старался закончить с работой побыстрее, но ещё до того, как посетитель ушёл, прибыло ещё несколько, а за ними и директор школы. Эд уже несколько дней ждал его визита, и как на зло он появился именно тогда, когда в кабинете Нигму ждал полуголый Освальд.

Но он довольно быстро увлёкся беседой: было столько всего, что он хотел предложить директору, столько вещей нужно было усовершенствовать и докупить! Так что он совершенно не замечал хода времени, пока боковым зрением не обнаружил Освальда, тихо выскользнувшего из его кабинета. Эд украдкой бросил взгляд на настенные часы — о, ну конечно Освальд не стал его дожидаться, прошло уже больше получаса. Но, похоже, движение заметил не только Эд.

— О, мистер Кобблпот! — воскликнул директор. — Слышал, вы в этом году часто здесь бываете. И вот вы и здесь!

— Да, захаживаю иногда, — протянул Освальд, переглядываясь с Эдом.

— Освальд мне помогает, — торопливо вклинился Нигма. — Если бы не он, не знаю, как бы я протянул.

Освальд прикусил губу, пытаясь скрыть улыбку.

— К сожалению, сегодня я пока не успел тебе помочь, — тоскливо сказал он.

— Думаю, ты сегодня ещё не раз мне поможешь, — ответил Эд.

Глаза Освальда вспыхнули, и он открыл рот, чтобы сострить на слова Нигмы, но директор перебил их:

— Никогда бы не подумал, что Освальд будет бескорыстно помогать кому-то! Тем более в библиотеке, со всеми этими книгами…

Лукавая улыбка Эда тут же исчезла, и он нахмурился, недовольно сложив руки на груди.

— Что вы имеете в виду? — сердито спросил он. — Освальд — очень умный, старательный человек, он любит читать, у него много интересов, и…

— О, Эдвард, помнишь, на днях привозили новую партию книг по астрономии? Ты ещё хотел их выставить при входе в библиотеку, — сказал Освальд. — В своём экземпляре я обнаружил существенный брак и боюсь, что подобный может быть во всей партии. Думаю, нужно проверить.

Эд несколько раз моргнул, пытаясь понять, о чём вообще говорит Освальд.

— Я проверял, там не…

— А в моей был брак! Пойдём посмотрим! — воскликнул Освальд. — В твоём кабинете!

О. _Кабинет_. Ясно.

— Конечно, это имеет смысл. Мы отлучимся ненадолго, вы не против? — спросил Эд, взглянув на директора. — Чтобы прямо на месте решить ситуацию, если вся партия бракована. Нужно будет делать возврат.

Не успел директор кивнуть, как Освальд с Эдом поспешили в кабинет. За ними звучно захлопнулась дверь, и Освальд прижал к ней Нигму, стиснув в руках его рубашку.

— Ты что же, едва драку с директором не затеял, чтобы отстоять мою честь? — посмеиваясь, спросил он. Руки Освальда опустились вниз, выдернули края рубашки из-под брюк Эда и с силой провели по пояснице.

— Может, и затеял бы, — выдохнул Эд и притянул Освальда за волосы к себе. Они столкнулись зубами, но никто даже не обратил на это внимания. Эд коленом развёл ноги Освальда и прижался своим бедром к его паху.

Они не целовались буквально полчаса, но это казалось целой вечностью. Эд зависел от этих прикосновений, и с тех пор, как у него появилась возможность трогать Освальда, это только усугубилось. Он чувствовал себя желанным, любимым, свободным. Они продолжали разговаривать о своих желаниях и границах, но по мере того, как узнавали друг друга, им даже не приходилось говорить «нет», когда кто-то ощущал, что что-то не так: они замечали любую перемену настроения друг друга и улавливали даже невысказанное, останавливаясь при намёке на утрату интереса другим. Эд наконец-то мог действовать уверенно и без опаски.

В дверь кабинета громко постучали.

— Эдвард? Так что с книгами? — донесся снаружи голос директора.

Эд открыл глаза, всё ещё удерживая между зубами нижнюю губу Освальда. Тот только пожал плечами. Что же, в действительности они и не думали, что зайдут дальше поцелуев.

— Ещё осталось несколько экземпляров, минутку, — крикнул Эд, заправляя рубашку обратно в брюки.

— Вам помочь?

— Нет-нет, не утруждайтесь, спасибо, — сказал Эд. Они обменялись с Освальдом ласковыми взглядами, и Кобблпот привстал на цыпочки, неожиданно легко целуя его в губы и ведя кончиком носа вдоль скулы Эда. — Придёшь сегодня с ночёвкой? — едва слышно спросил Эд.

Освальд глубоко вдохнул и кивнул.

Совсем недавно Эд смог найти себе квартиру, в которой наконец остановился. До этого он несколько недель сменял жилище каждый день, а добирался до него наматывая огромные круги, чтобы сбить со следа возможную слежку. Однажды он всё же облажался, и в очередном однодневном номере его уже ждала мама. Очевидно, не стоило в тот день пользоваться кредиткой в супермаркете по соседству с мотелем: Зсасз моментально уловил эту оплошность. Повезло ещё, что это была только мать, и она даже не рассказала отцу, что нашла его. Хотя она и просила вернуться, рассказывала, как переживает и сходит с ума отец, Эд не уступал. Боже, как же это было сложно: видеть её влажные от слёз глаза и отказывать, глядя прямо в них. Но хотя кочевая жизнь и быт не были пределом его мечтаний и существенно отягощали, он никогда не чувствовал себя настолько спокойно. Он всё ещё засыпал со страхом, что вот-вот ручка двери повернётся и в спальню войдёт отец, припомнит все его реальные и додуманные грехи, заломит ему руки, оставит очередной шрам, там, где его увидит только Эд или Освальд. Но этого больше не происходило, а с тревожностью Эд учился справляться. Поэтому его мать ушла ни с чем, пообещав ничего не рассказывать отцу. Впервые её молчание было Эду на руку.

Поэтому спустя долгие недели, когда он понял, что слежки нет и его действительно оставили в покое, он смог остановиться. Его квартира во всём отличалась от родительского дома, и это было в ней лучшим. Все вещи были либо дешёвыми и новыми, либо старыми, но потрёпанными жизнью. Здесь не было ни сверкающей техники, ни тяжеловесных антикварных гарнитуров, реставрированных за баснословные деньги. Это было идеально.

Кроме этого, также не было ни кухарки, ни домработницы, поэтому весь быт пришлось обустраивать самостоятельно. Эд обнаружил, что готовка может быть действительно увлекательной — как химический эксперимент, но его результатом можно порадовать Освальда, что нередко приходил в гости. Эд жил сам, но он никогда не чувствовал себя настолько неодиноким, как сейчас.

Они вышли из кабинета, пытаясь не подавать виду.

— Кобблпот, опять шороху навёл, — цокнул языком директор. — Что, ни одной бракованной книги?

— Прошу меня извинить, — фальшиво улыбнулся Освальд, — но лучше лишний раз перепроверить.

— Ох, ну хоть свою «бракованную» книгу сдай и замени нормальным экземпляром, — махнул рукой на рюкзак Освальда директор.

Освальд с Эдом переглянулись.

— Ну хорошо, — пробормотал Кобблпот. — Я не планировал её сдавать! Там заметки! — прошипел он у уха Эда.

— Угомонись, он выйдет, и заберешь свою книгу, — примирительно сказал Эд.

Он начал имитировать, что выписывает книгу Освальда из его личной карты и вписывает новую. Боже, какими глупостями они занимались! Несколько недель назад они с Освальдом организовали налёт, было несколько убийств, по их вине посадили предыдущего директора. А сейчас они разыгрывали сценку перед новым, чтобы прикрыть свои обжимания на рабочем месте. Но это даже не раздражало: после постоянного напряжения последних месяцев было приятно ради разнообразия волноваться о менее серьёзных вещах.

— Замечательно, — выдал директор, когда Эд показательно передал Освальду новую книгу. — Ну, Кобблпот, постарайтесь эту не «забраковать», — насмешливо сказал он, махнул рукой и вышел из библиотеки.

Эд скрипнул зубами, но почувствовал, как Освальд успокаивающе положил руку ему на плечо. Они встретились взглядами, и Эд понял молчаливый вопрос в глазах Кобблпота. Не было и шанса, что год назад Нигма стал бы спорить со старшим. Чёрт, да с кем угодно не стал бы! Но сейчас он даже не задумывался перед тем, чтобы вступиться за Освальда. Он чувствовал злость и недоумение, потому что как кто-то мог так неуважительно относиться к Кобблпоту? Слабый страх и волнение всё ещё тлели в нём, но эти чувства больше не управляли им. Столько всего изменилось за прошедшие месяцы, и Эдвард изменился тоже.

Он не впервые замечал за собой это и долго пытался понять, с чем это связано. Но, похоже, единого ответа на этот вопрос не было. Да, главные изменения в его жизни начались с приходом в неё Освальда, но даже встречаясь с ним несколько месяцев Эд ощущал себя недостойным его и слабым. Сейчас же он куда реже задумывался о подобном. Освальд давно говорил ему, что Эд изменился, но только недавно Нигма и сам начал это замечать.

Повисшую тишину прервала вибрация телефона Эда. Он тут же дёрнулся и постарался не смотреть на экран, привычно пододвинув его Освальду. Это могло быть очередное сообщение от родителей. Хотя слежка и прекратилась, они время от времени писали ему злые вещи. Эд блокировал их номера, но, очевидно, чтобы задеть сбежавшего сына, им было несложно воспользоваться новой картой.

— Это не они, Эд, — сказал Освальд, глядя в его телефон. В его голосе чувствовалась улыбка. — Думаю, это письмо ты захочешь увидеть.

Не успел он это договорить, как телефон Эда начал разрываться от поваливших уведомлений.

— Боже, а это что? — простонал он, зажмурившись.

— Это твоя шайка, — посмеиваясь сказал Освальд. — Ну же, посмотри письмо — и всё поймёшь.

Эд послушно взял телефон в руки и увидел открытое письмо из Готэмского университета. Его зачислили на учёбу. Его приняли. Он справился!

Он прикрыл рот рукой, неверяще переводя взгляд с экрана на Освальда. Тот только счастливо рассмеялся.

— Эдвард, что это за выражение лица? — спросил он. — Ты же знал, что хорошо сдал экзамен, — он отнял руку Эда от его лица и потёр запястье большим пальцем. — Поздравляю, червёнок. Ты заслужил это.

Эд сморгнул подступившие слёзы и кивнул. Да, он предполагал, что вступительный экзамен прошёл хорошо. Он ориентировался во всех вопросах, а запах заботливо всученного Освальдом печенья помогал отвлечься от паники. Но всё равно это поражало.

— Думаю, ребятам тоже пришли письма, — сказал Освальд, кивнув на телефон. — Что пишут?

— Люциус поступил, — ответил Эд, вытирая слёзы под очками. — Барбара тоже.

— Отлично, — улыбнулся Освальд и щёлкнул его по носу. — Отпразднуете?

— Они предлагают встретиться, да, — сказал Эд.

Он познакомился с ними — Люциусом и Барбарой — на вступительном экзамене. Эд от сильного волнения вполголоса проговаривал загадки одну за другой и через какое-то время начал слышать ответы на них. Он уж было подумал, что ему опять чудится, но когда открыл глаза, то понял, что рядом с ним сидел другой ученик. За время ожидания начала экзамена они нашли друг в друге интересных собеседников. Эду так хотелось, чтобы они оба поступили в университет и могли вместе взять курс химии! У Эда никогда не было школьного друга, тем более такого, с которым он мог бы на равных работать на групповых лабораторных занятиях. Это могло бы быть так увлекательно!

А Барбара… что же, Барбару он поначалу побаивался. Она излучала такую силу и уверенность, что Эду становилось не по себе. Может, её и не увлекал ни один из школьных предметов так, как увлекала химия Эда и Люциуса, но было очевидно: если кто-то хотя бы усомнится в её одарённости, ему не сдобровать. Она почти опоздала и требовательно спросила, в какой аудитории будет проходить их экзамен. Но, судя по всему, что-то в остроумной болтовне Эда и Люциуса привлекло её (или же она вовремя сообразила, что нужно как можно раньше налаживать контакт с заучками), и после экзамена они стали часто переписываться и иногда видеться. Эд не знал, правда ли они были его «шайкой», как их называл Освальд, но общение с ними и их неравнодушие сделали прошедший месяц менее напряжённым.

— Тогда вперёд, — махнул рукой Освальд. — Устройте вечеринку у тебя. Мы с мамой испечём вам поздравительный торт.

— А ты останешься? — спросил Эд.

— Я? — моргнул Освальд. — А я вам зачем на вашей элитарной университетской вечеринке?

Эд замялся. Они вчетвером уже проводили время вместе, но Эду каждый раз было неловко, когда они ходили гулять без Освальда. Он был самым важным человеком в жизни Нигмы, так как Эд мог предпочесть его общество кому-то другому?

— Глупости, — сказал Эд. — Когда у тебя выходные? Мы подстроимся под тебя.

— Вот _это_ как раз-таки глупости, — подчеркнул Освальд.

Между ними повисла неловкая тишина. Почему Освальд хотел, чтобы он проводил время с ними наедине? Барбара и Люциус вроде как нравились ему, им было весело всем вместе. Эд старался не думать о том, что Освальд втайне не выносил его новых друзей, или, что ещё хуже, старался избегать самого Эда. Нет, это были глупые мысли. Самосаботаж.

Как бы то ни было, торт Гертруды был не единственным подарком, которым он мог отпраздновать этот день.

— Есть одна вещь, — сказал Эд, — я не говорил тебе об этом раньше, потому что не был уверен, сработает ли.

Освальд нахмурился и наклонился ближе, ожидая объяснения.

— Несколько месяцев назад я немного вклинился в счета родителей, — сказал Эд, понизив голос, хотя кроме них в библиотеке никого не было. — У них был подключен ежемесячный платёж, что перечислял деньги на счёт консервативной партии. Я сделал так, чтобы в последние месяцы эти деньги уходили небольшой ультра-правой коммуне расистов, что верят, что если принести в жертву чучелу совы нескольких нечестивцев и построить ковчег, то придёт мессия.

— Очень занимательно, Эдвард, так великодушно с твоей стороны. Поддержать молодых энтузиастов, очень благородно, — наигранно понимающе покивал Освальд. — Позволишь узнать, а, собственно, зачем ты это сделал?

— Что же, — протянул Эд, потягиваясь. — У моих родителей есть определённая репутация. Они не единожды высказывались о том, что город следует очистить от «ненормальных». Пресса будет в восторге, когда узнает, что какое-то время Нэштоны спонсировали сектантов-экстремистов. Я ждал особенного дня, чтобы слить им это. Кажется, сегодня достаточно особенный день.

Рот Освальда вытянулся, но он не переставал восхищённо улыбаться.

— Эд! Это блестяще!

— В Готэме прощают многое, но отец с матерью слишком цепляются за свою непогрешимость, — сказал Эд. — Они и так большую часть времени в последние несколько лет проводили в Европе. Думаю, это может заставить их и вовсе переехать.

— Это было бы идеально, — сказал Освальд и быстро поцеловал его в губы, будто награждая. — Жаль только, что на деньги твоих родителей сектанты построят-таки свой ковчег.

— Об этом не волнуйся, — гордо улыбнулся Эд. — Я сфальсифицировал их. Все деньги на самом деле поступают на счёт сиротского приюта. Если мои родители не помогли мне, пусть хоть другим детям помогут.

Освальд благоговейно разглядывал его лицо, а затем сказал, вложив в свои слова весь спектр чувств, которые не мог озвучить по-другому:

— Два торта. Ты заслужил два торта.


	12. Chapter 12

Цифры в финансовом отчёте опять не сходились. Освальд закрыл лицо руками и беззвучно простонал. Он никогда и не предполагал, что управление бизнесом может быть простым делом, но в действительности оказалось, что порой это сущий ад. 

Марони, как и большинство его прихвостней, убили несколько недель назад в войне с русскими, а Освальда, как наиболее толкового и внушающего доверие, оставили за главного. Пекарня всё ещё не принадлежала ему, и значительную часть прибыли он отдавал главе готэмского подполья, но и это уже было достаточно неплохо, особенно для его возраста. Его почти ни в чём не ограничивали и постепенно вводили в курс дел криминальной жизни города. Освальд мог не торопясь обрастать полезной информацией, имея стабильную работу и соблюдая иллюзию порядочности для мамы. 

Стоило нанять помощника. Эд помогал ему, да, но совсем скоро он должен был начать обучение в университете, и последнее, чего Освальду хотелось, — это отвлекать Нигму от получения образования. Освальд представил, как ищет себе подобного человека, и его пробрала дрожь. Он ведь именно так и начинал, и чем всё закончилось? Он развязал войну, что привела к гибели его начальника. Хотел ли он такой же участи? Очень вряд ли.

Освальд услышал шорох и резко вскинул голову. За полупрозрачными дверями его кабинета виднелся чей-то силуэт. Очертание быстро менялось, но Освальд не мог не заметить, как человек поднял что-то. Что-то, слишком напоминающее нож. Сердце бешено заколотилось, Освальда бросило в жар, и он тут же вытащил из ящика стола пистолет, дрожащими руками направив его на дверь.

Дверь со скрипом отворилась, и в вошедшем Освальд наконец узнал Эда, что непонимающе уставился на направленный на него пистолет.

— И тебе привет, — пробормотал он и поставил на стол Освальда небольшой шоколадный торт. Рядом он положил злополучный нож. 

Освальд громко выдохнул. По всему телу разлилось облегчение, но руки задрожали ещё больше. Паранойя сведёт его с ума, если так продолжится. Он всегда был предусмотрительным и осторожным человеком, но после организованного ими с Эдом ограбления пекарни всё усугубилось в стократ. С тех пор столько всего изменилось: маме больше не приходилось за копейки работать на однотипной работе с утра до ночи, а Освальду — стоять на кассе в уродливом фартуке на виду у всех знакомых. Теперь у них было куда больше денег и мнимого уважения. Но внутреннего спокойствия отнюдь не прибавилось. Не было и дня, когда Освальд бы не видел в случайном прохожем убийцу, подосланного отомстить ему за развал итальянской мафии, или шпиона, копающего под него. Им с матерью больше не приходилось выбирать между покупкой новой одежды на замену уже износившейся и ужинами, но всё же — жизнь определенно стала сложнее. 

— Что это? — кивнул он на торт, игнорируя обеспокоенный взгляд Эда.

— Гертруда решила скомбинировать рецепты Захера и Шварцвальда. Хочет, чтобы мы попробовали, — объяснил Эд.

Освальд окинул взглядом сначала торт, а потом самого Эда и тут же отвёл глаза, чтобы тот не подумал, что он пялится. С тех пор, как Нигма съехал от родителей, он начал… скажем так, он экспериментировал с одеждой. Если раньше его гардероб составляли преимущественно коричневые костюмы в клетку всех мастей и рубашки им под стать, милые кардиганы и невзрачные туфли, то сейчас Эд мог надеть на себя худи с авторской надписью (загадкой, всегда загадкой), обтягивающие джинсы, костюм броского цвета или велюровые ботинки. Сегодня всё было относительно спокойно: зелёный жилет, чёрные брюки, белая рубашка. Но Эд обзавёлся фетровой шляпой-котелком и явно не планировал снимать её даже в помещении, хотя и на улице она была совершенно некстати: всё-таки был июль. Но Освальд не собирался критиковать его решения. Эд искал себя, так что пусть хотя бы сейчас ищет без оглядки на чужое мнение. 

Что же, ему действительно не помешал бы небольшой перерыв. В последние недели от нервного срыва его спасала только постоянная поддержка Эда и матери, поэтому он ценил время с ними ещё больше, чем раньше.

Эд аккуратно разрезал огромным ножом торт на несколько кусочков и бросил любопытный взгляд в монитор компьютера.

— Подбиваешь расходы пекарни? — спросил он.

Освальд со вздохом кивнул.

— Я могу помочь, знаешь, — сказал Эд и пододвинул к Освальду тарелку с тортом. — Мне не сложно. В последний год я часто занимался финансовыми делами родителей, наверное, что-то да в этом я понимаю. А тебе не помешает, чтобы кто-то посмотрел на данные свежим взглядом.

Освальд нахмурился. Он прекрасно помнил рассказы о том, как отец называл Эда идиотом и бездарью. Но всё же заставлял его заниматься их финансами? Этот человек был ещё ужаснее, чем Освальд думал. Принижать Эда, но пользоваться его умом! 

— Мы уже обсуждали это, — отмахнулся он, стараясь унять злость, и съел кусочек торта. Как всегда, было восхитительно. — Не стоит, правда. Кстати, почему ты здесь?

Брови Эда поползли вверх, и он начал выводить вилкой непонятный узор на шоколадной глазури.

— Просто проходил мимо и решил заскочить к вам. Ты против?

— Конечно, я не против, Эд! — воскликнул Освальд. — Но Барбара вроде как предлагала тебе сегодня встретиться. Почему ты не с ней?

Нигма продолжал молчать, уставившись в тарелку.

— Эдвард, — позвал Освальд. — В чём дело? Она сделала что-то не то? Она обидела тебя? Клеилась? Что случилось?

— Ничего она… — начал Эд и осёкся. — Она хорошая. Она ничего не сделала.

— Тогда я не понимаю. Она же нравилась тебе. Почему ты не хочешь проводить с ней время?

Эд отставил тарелку и оперся на стол, разглядывая комнату. Он очевидно намеренно не смотрел Освальду в глаза.

— А нужно ли? — спросил Нигма.

Освальд тоже отставил свою тарелку. Он поднялся с кресла и подошёл ближе к Эду, касаясь его колена.

— Я не понимаю. Это вопрос? 

— Не знаю. Возможно? — вздохнул Эд и устало сжал переносицу. — Я тоже не понимаю. У меня никогда особо не было друзей, а сейчас меня окружает столько новых интересных людей, но я просто… А зачем они, если есть ты?

Глаза Освальда широко распахнулись, и он ненароком отстранился от Эда, будто эти слова ударили его. На секунду его кольнуло приятное, собственническое чувство: Эду было достаточно его и больше никого, он был самым близким, ценным и важным человеком для него. Сложно было не наслаждаться своим весом в чужой жизни, тем более в жизни настолько восхитительного человека, как Эд. Но он тут же отмахнулся от этого чувства: Эду были нужны другие люди. Кроме Освальда у него толком никого не было. Нигма завёл нескольких приятелей на работе, среди старшеклассников и персонала школы, но эти знакомства были поверхностными. В случае чего эти люди не пришли бы ему на помощь. Эд нуждался в близких друзьях. Люциус и Барбара вполне могли подойти на эту роль: они были умными, а значит — полезными. К тому же, Эду было с ними весело, и казалось, что и им было не всё равно. Нужно держать их поблизости. 

— Тебе не стоит так думать, — вслух сказал он. — Ты значишь для меня мир, но это не означает, что стоит ограничиваться друг другом.

— Мне хорошо с тобой, — тихо сказал Эд и обвил Освальда руками. — Так хорошо, как ни с кем другим. Ты во всём меня понимаешь. С тобой я почти ни о чём не беспокоюсь.

Его слова были слишком сладкими и слишком тешили самооценку Освальда, чтобы он начал оспаривать это. Но голос разума настаивал: это у него был и Эд, и Гертруда. Это его в случае чего могут поддержать, если с одним из них что-то случится. Эд же был один, если не считать Освальда. Было легко сдаться этому приятному чувству собственной значимости и дальше упиваться влиянием на жизнь Эда, но это не было правильным. Нигма заслуживал бо́льшего, чем быть вечной подпиткой уверенности Освальда, даже если это и будет стоить им их совместного времени.

— Они тоже могут стать твоими близкими друзьями. У вас много общих интересов, особенно тех, что я не разделяю. Они могут давать тебе то, чего я никогда не смогу, — сказал Освальд, выводя кончиками пальцев круги на спине Эда.

— Возможно, не знаю, — тихо ответил Эд. — Я всегда хотел себе такого хорошего друга, как ты. Ты значишь всё для меня, Освальд. Прошло уже столько времени с момента нашего знакомства, но я всё ещё не могу привыкнуть к тому, сколько счастья ты мне даёшь. Я не знаю, стоит ли распыляться на других.

— Это главное правило капиталовложений — не вкладывай все свои сбережения во что-то одно. Всегда лучше распределять их.

Эд долгое время молчал, чуть раскачиваясь из стороны в сторону в объятиях Освальда. Кобблпот уже было решил, что он и не планирует отвечать, но вскоре Эд сказал:

— В любом случае у меня ещё были кое-какие дела на сегодня. Если управлюсь с ними до вечера, наверное, всё же выйду в город с Барбарой.

— Правильно. Что за дела?

— Эссе на свободную тему. Нужно для первого занятия на курсе риторики. У меня слишком много вариантов, но ни один не кажется подходящим, — вздохнул Эд. — Сравнительный анализ американской и английской поэзии девятнадцатого века? Роль лабиринтов в мировой истории? Разница в качестве физических и химических фильтров в защите от солнечного излучения? Что мне выбрать?

Освальд выпустил его из объятий и оперся на свой стол, задумавшись.

— Это же риторика. Пожалуй, стоит выбрать то, что больше всего в тебе отзывается, чтобы ты мог эмоционально и убедительно отстоять свою точку зрения. Какая из этих тем больше всего тебе интересна?

— Я не знаю! — отчаянно воскликнул Эд и присел в кресло Освальда. — Они все очень интересные. Как можно выбрать между поэзией и химией?

Освальд пожал плечами. Для него выбор был достаточно очевиден, но для Эда это точно не было аргументом.

— Выбери что-то близкое тебе, что-то… о, — замер он. — «Невидимые нарушения и способы их интеграции». Что думаешь?

— «Невидимые нарушения: ментальные расстройства и способы интеграции», — тут же поправил его Эд.

— О! Ты помнишь! — хлопнул в ладоши Освальд.

— Помню, конечно же, — чуть смущённо улыбнулся Эд. — Если бы не то эссе, кто знает, встретились бы мы.

— Ох, ну вообще-то, — протянул Освальд. — Точно встретились бы. В тот день у меня был интернет. Я вполне мог бы обойтись и без библиотечных книг.

Рот Эда забавно округлился, и Освальд не сдержал ребяческого смешка. Постепенно лицо Нигмы тоже осветилось улыбкой.

— Ты что, искал встречи со мной?

— Я искал с тобой встречи. Вся школа трепалась о симпатичном библиотекаре. 

Улыбка Эда стала чуть менее невинной, и он приблизился к Освальду, опершись руками на стол по обе стороны от него.

— Не мог выкинуть меня из головы, — вполголоса сказал он.

— В этом отношении мало что изменилось, да, — сказал Освальд и быстро поцеловал его. — Если тебе нужно, у меня сохранилось то эссе. Мне поставили за него «А».

— Махнёмся? — рассмеялся Эд. — Ты даёшь мне списать твоё эссе, а я делаю за тебя финансовый отчёт?

— Ты можешь забрать то эссе просто так, знаешь, — покачал головой Освальд.

— Как и я могу просто так сделать твой отчёт. Но, пожалуй, каждый всё-таки останется при своём, — цокнул языком Эд.

— Хорошо, — сказал Освальд и огляделся. — Ты можешь поработать над ним здесь. За каждый абзац твоего эссе с меня поцелуй, за каждую правильно сведённую графу расходов — с тебя. Идёт?

— У тебя великое будущее, Освальд. Такая хватка. Лучшее бизнес-предложение за всю мою жизнь, — улыбнулся Эд. — Как я могу отказаться?


	13. Эпилог

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Привет ребята! 
> 
> Это последняя публикация этой истории. Здесь есть два эпилога, и события в них альтернативные. Вы можете выбрать для себя любую из концовок или даже обе, они в равной степени валидны. 
> 
> Спасибо всем, кто следил за развитием этой истории и в особенности тем, кто оставлял комментарии - они меня правда очень поддерживали (и поддерживают), и кто знает, продолжилась бы публикация, если бы не ваши добрые слова.
> 
> До встречи! 🖤

Эд в который раз поправил в картонной коробке растения, удостоверившись, что их горшки надёжно прикреплены друг к другу. Он забирал с собой не так уж и много цветков: все те, что он покупал в библиотеку сам, он решил оставить, но те, что ему дарили Освальд и Гертруда, всё же хотелось забрать с собой. Он вздохнул, прокручивая на указательном пальце связку ключей, и оперся на рабочий стол. 

Подумать только, прошёл уже целый год. Устраиваясь сюда он и не догадывался, что его жизнь изменится настолько кардинально. Но вспоминая всё, что произошло за это время, он понимал, что мало какие из ключевых моментов его повседневности остались прежними. Теперь он жил отдельно от своих отвратительных родителей, полностью контролировал собственную жизнь, у него были замечательный парень и женщина, что стала ему почти матерью. Он поступил в университет и постепенно обрастал новыми друзьями. Прошлогодний Эд Нэштон и мечтать о подобном не смел. Теперешний Эдвард Нигма уже не боялся ставить себе и более труднодостягаемые цели.

В последнее время тревога одолевала его меньше, но в этот момент он опять чувствовал подступающую к горлу тошноту от паники. Покидать библиотеку было невероятно тяжело. Но совмещать учёбу в университете с полным рабочим днём здесь было невозможно. Ему нужно было что-то с более гибким графиком. Возможно, и вовсе без графика. У них с Освальдом было несколько идей на этот счёт.

Он обвёл взглядом это помещение. С каждым его уголком, с каждым предметом здесь у него были связаны особые воспоминания. С некоторыми — целый спектр воспоминаний. В дальнем углу, в потрёпанных креслах, они с Освальдом провели за разговорами очень много часов. А за теми дальними стеллажами Эд, особенно в первые месяцы, прятался, пытаясь переждать панику. А возле того стеллажа, напротив окна, что выходит на дорожку у школы, они… ох. По коже побежали мурашки, и он быстро отвернулся, опять перебирая вещи в своей коробке. В этом месте слишком многое случилось для него впервые. Сейчас же ему нужно было набраться смелости и перевернуть эту страницу. Конечно, у него будет возможность посещать это место: хотя в школьную библиотеку могли приходить только ученики и персонал, Эд был на хорошем счету и его бы с радостью приняли здесь. Но это уже будет не так. Он будет гостем. Новый библиотекарь наполнит эту комнату другими вещами: приёмник Эда могут заменить дешёвыми колонками, растения запустят и вместо них поставят пластиковые имитации, постоянный запах выпечки и вовсе выветрится спустя несколько часов после ухода Эда. Он знал, что если уйдёт сейчас, то заберёт с собой всё то, что делало эту библиотеку такой особенной.

Эд приподнял очки и сжал переносицу. Он знал, что покинуть это место будет непросто, но с каждой новой минутой это казалось всё более невозможным. В его жизни не было места важнее, так как он мог просто захлопнуть эту дверь и оставить всё позади? 

Он попытался сконцентрироваться на том, что уготовано ему за порогом. Там была его новая квартира, которую он обожал и неспешно, с трепетом обставлял вещами, что находил интересными. Там был университет, учёба, по которой он так истосковался, день за днём перебирая одни и те же библиотечные формуляры. Барбара и Люциус с тонким чувством юмора и острым умом. Освальд и Гертруда, в конце концов, и их быстро развивающийся бизнес, за которым Эду было интересно наблюдать и помогать. Даже его родители перестали быть проблемой: Освальд продолжал следить за ними, и не заметить, как по их репутации ударило финансирование расисткой секты, было невозможно. Город тут же припомнил им их самые спорные заявления, и несколько недель назад они собрали все самые ценные вещи и улетели в Швецию. Эд очень сомневался, что они когда-то вернутся. 

Будущее оставалось достаточно туманным, но раздвоиться было невозможно, и нужно было решаться на что-то. Эд сосчитал до трёх и взялся за свою коробку. Не оглядываясь по сторонам, он дошёл до массивных входных дверей. Эд коснулся ручки и всё же замер, опустив голову. Он зажмурился и громко простонал, поставил коробку на пол и начал быстро, но методично проходиться по всей библиотеке, касаясь кончиками пальцев стеллажей, столов, листьев растений и корешков книг. Ему _нужно_ было прочувствовать каждый сантиметр этого места своей кожей. Он знал, что в его действиях не было совершенно никакого смысла, но он хотел попрощаться. 

Он дошёл до того места, что они с Освальдом прозвали «оранжереей». На глазах выступили слёзы, но он быстро сморгнул их. Эд обошёл диван, обхватил спинку раскрытыми ладонями и закрыл глаза. Всё это, каждая частичка этого места значила для него слишком много. Под закрытыми веками он видел Освальда, что в свете уличных фонарей на этом самом диване впервые снимал с себя одежду перед ним. Его кожа казалась золотой в тот момент. Эд помнил всё это, будто оно случилось не то что вчера — это будто происходило прямо сейчас. Запах Освальда, шорох одежды, тихие вздохи — он пропитался этим.

Руки Эда сильнее сжали спинку дивана, и он наконец открыл глаза. Конечно, Освальда рядом не было. Он ещё раз обвёл библиотеку взглядом. Его последний рабочий день давно закончился, и ещё немного — и должно было садиться солнце. Это место выглядело таким пустынным и обезличенным без вещей Эда. Он отдёрнул руки от дивана и направился к выходу. 

Это ведь никогда не было об этом помещении. Он любил книги, любил определённость и стабильность, но не это в конечном счёте сделало это место тем, по чему Эд стал бы тосковать. То, по чему он уже скучал, не принадлежало библиотеке. Эти воспоминания, опыт и чувства — это было только его, и даже если он никогда больше сюда не вернётся — этих вещей у него никто никогда не отнимет.

Он взял в руки коробку и вышел из комнаты; затем подбросил связку ключей вверх и поймал их. Он улыбнулся сам себе и в последний раз запер библиотеку. 

__

Теперь ляг смирно,  
пока я готовлюсь к своему будущему.  
Впереди определённо трудные дни,  
когда я буду нуждаться в том, что так чётко знаю сейчас.

Я пользуюсь  
одной вещью, что выучил  
из всего того, что мой отец пытался научить меня:  
искусство памяти.

Я даю этой комнате  
и всему в ней  
стоять за мои представления о любви  
и её трудности.

Я позволю твоим крикам любви,  
этим разлогим записям  
недавнего времени,  
стоять за расстояние.

Твоему запаху,  
этому запаху  
пряностей и травм,  
дам стоять за тайну.

Твой впалый живот  
это чашка молока,  
что я пил мальчиком  
перед утренней молитвой.  
Солнце на поверхности  
стены  
это Бог, лицо,  
что я не могу видеть, моя душа

и так далее, каждая вещь  
стоит за особую мысль,  
и эти мысли формируют созвездие  
моей величайшей идеи.  
И однажды, когда мне будет нужно  
рассказать себе что-то умное  
о любви

я закрою глаза  
и вспомню эту комнату и всё в ней:  
Моё отчуждённое тело.  
Это желание, совершенство.  
Твои закрытые глаза моё затухание.  
Теперь я потерял свою  
мысль. Эта книга  
на подоконнике, перелистываемая ветром,  
чётные страницы — это  
прошлое, нечётные —  
будущее.  
Солнце —  
это Господь, твоё тело — молоко

бесполезно, бесполезно...  
твои стоны — песня, моё тело — не я  
Ничего хорошего... моя мысль  
испарилась. Твои волосы — время, твои бёдра — песня  
Нужно было сделать что-то  
со смертью... нужно было сделать что-то  
с любовью.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Оригинал стиха:  
> https://www.poetryfoundation.org/poems/43328/this-room-and-everything-in-it


	14. Другой эпилог

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ещё раз привет. Этот эпилог не очень радостный и возможно меняет тон всей истории, поэтому если не хотите, чтобы эта сахарная библиотечная сказка омрачилась для вас чем-то не очень приятным - лучше не читайте.   
> Если у вас возникнут вопросы относительно того, что здесь вообще происходит - с радостью отвечу в комментариях и в личных сообщениях.   
> Пока!

— «Страх погребает наше завтра под скорбью и вчера восстаёт более зелёным и молодым. Удовольствие и боль — лишь оболочка (одна — наружу, вовнутрь — другая)», — тихо говорил Эд, перебирая волосы Освальда, который лежал головой у него на коленях.

— Ага. А дальше там что было? — спросил Освальд, делая пометки в ежедневнике.

— Не помню. Помню только, что в конце было «и если петь мне — ты голос мой».

— Милый финал. Особенно как для стиха, что начинается со слов «ненависть» и «отчаяние».

— Главное, что закончилось на хорошей ноте, — сказал Эд и оторвал травинку, начав бездумно водить ею по лицу Освальда. Тот смешно сморщил нос.

— Эдвард, мне же щекотно!

— На это и рассчитывал, — довольно усмехнулся Эд, но всё же отбросил травинку на газон.

Он со вздохом откинулся назад, щурясь от палящего солнца. Он ценил эти скудные часы, что у них получалось проводить вместе посреди дня. Учёба Эда занимала много времени, особенно утренние занятия, а управление пекарней (и другими, менее легальными делами, что прикрывались ею) отнимало у него Освальда во второй половине дня. Кобблпот нередко приходил ночевать у него, но им очень недоставало их наивных совместных посиделок в библиотеке. Поэтому Освальд начал наведываться в кампус Эда, чтобы пообедать вместе, а после этого отправлялся усердно трудиться над завоеванием города. 

— У меня было действительно отличное издание Каммингса, — задумчиво сказал Эд. — Я его обожал. Но за несколько дней до того, как я ушёл из дома, отец забрал его. Говорил, что такая поэзия — это слишком по-гейски даже для меня, — фыркнул он. — Мне его недостаёт. 

Освальд приподнялся с его коленей и погладил костяшками по щеке. Последние дни Эд всё чаще вспоминал родителей и свой старый дом.

— Я могу проникнуть в их дом и поискать эту книгу, знаешь, — сказал Освальд. 

Эд перехватил его руку у своего лица и поцеловал пальцы.

— Я думал о том, чтобы самому сходить туда и забрать всякое. Там осталось много вещей, которыми я действительно дорожу, — тихо сказал он.

По коже Освальда отчего-то побежали мурашки. Он знал, насколько тяжело Эду могло даваться подобное решение. До этого он объезжал на машине улицу, на которой живут его родители, если его путь пролегал через неё. Всё это не было пустым звуком. Он прошёл очень большой путь. Освальд испытал огромную гордость за него и невольно улыбнулся.

— Я могу пойти с тобой. Я давно ничего не слышал о твоих родителях и, похоже, после того скандала с сектантами они опять уехали в Европу, но всё же. Возможно, тебе понадобится помощь, — сказал он. 

Эд благодарно улыбнулся и сжал его руку в своей. Конечно, речь не шла о помощи в перетаскивании тяжёлых коробок с книгами в машину. Освальд понимал, что, даже если они действительно не застанут родителей, сам факт нахождения в старом доме, в котором над Эдом из года в год издевались, может быть очень травмирующим для него. Присутствие кого-то близкого рядом могло иметь решающее значение.

— Я был бы очень благодарен. Это будет твой первый раз, когда ты там побываешь, и вместе с тем мой последний, — сказал Эд. — Разделим это вместе.

— Ты падок на символизм, Эдди, — усмехнулся Освальд. — Когда отправимся?

— У тебя есть сейчас лишний час? — спросил Эд.

— Ты серьёзно? — уточнил Освальд и недоумённо поднял брови. — Так ты импульсивный человек, оказывается.

— Только если импульсивностью можно считать тот случай, когда ты принимаешь решение около месяца, — горько улыбнулся Эд. — Так что?

Освальд едва удержался от того, чтобы не закатить глаза. Как он мог отказать?

???

Только когда машина Эда остановилась у порога большого особняка, Освальд в полной мере осознал всю значимость происходящего. До этого момента этот аспект жизни Нигмы оставался чем-то почти иллюзорным — пугающим, да, имеющим ощутимые последствия, но всё же будто из другой реальности. Сейчас же Освальд становился частью и этой реальности тоже, и это будоражило. 

— Готов? — спросил он у замершего с руками на руле Эда.

Нигма уставился пустым взглядом в лобовое стекло и не реагировал.

— Ты не обязан этого делать, — сказал Освальд. — Я могу сам сходить, это не проблема. Тебе не нужно…

— Я пойду, — оборвал его Эд, наконец встретившись с ним взглядом. — Я… это важно. Я должен это сделать.

Освальд выдавил из себя подбадривающую улыбку. Он потянулся через салон машины и положил руки по обе стороны лица Эда, глубоко заглядывая ему в глаза.

— Ты сможешь уйти в любой момент. Я не осужу тебя. Это не будет трусостью или слабостью. Я всё понимаю.

Эд кивнул и быстро поцеловал его в губы.

— Спасибо, — искренне сказал он. 

Они вышли из машины. Эд оглядел экран блокировки ворот и неуверенно ввёл код.

— Ха! — воскликнул он. — Не сменили! Раньше меняли код как минимум раз в полгода, а сейчас подошёл прошлогодний. Как опрометчиво! 

Ворота отворились, и Освальд впервые воочию увидел особняк Нэштонов — большой, слишком большой даже для десяти людей, не говоря уже о семье из трёх человек. К нему примыкал сад с аккуратно подрезанными деревьями и скамейками, что уютно располагались в их тени.

— Я любил проводить здесь время, — сказал Эд. — Здесь было приятно читать. Я всегда брал с собой две книги — что-то своё и что-то, угодное отцу. Когда я видел, что он приближался, я прятал свою книгу в куст, — невесело хохотнул он. 

Освальд взял его за руку и переплёл их пальцы.

— Теперь тебе не нужно прятать ни одну книгу. Каждая из них гордо занимает каждый угол твоей собственной квартиры, — сказал он. — Даже порно-рассказики.

— Особенно они, — уже искренне засмеялся Эд.

Освальд сильнее сжал его руку. Несмотря на спокойный голос, он чувствовал, как дрожит Эд. С минуты на минуту они могли развернуться и уйти обратно к машине. Но Эд продолжал идти вперёд.

Его пальцы не слушались, когда он попытался вставить ключ в замок входной двери. Эд перехватил его обеими руками, силясь справиться с дрожью. Освальд не стал предлагать помощь и отвернулся, разглядывая сад, чтобы не смущать Эда своим пристальным вниманием. Было очевидно, что ему было важно сделать это самостоятельно. 

Спустя несколько минут дверь всё же поддалась, и они вошли внутрь. Как ни странно, вселенная не схлопнулась. Родители Эда не выбежали с дробовиками наперевес. Коридор не был залит кровью. На стенах не висели топоры. Это был просто дом — богато обставленный, помпезный, с новенькой, блестящей техникой, но он был _обычным_. Ничто в нём не выдавало то, что здесь годами мучили ребенка. Но всё же Освальд услышал рядом с собой сдавленный вздох, слишком напоминающий всхлип.

— Ох, Эдди, — сказал он и обнял Нигму за плечи. Освальд оглянулся по сторонам, пытаясь понять, были ли родители Эда дома. Он нигде не замечал пыли. Все растения были ухоженными, их явно постоянно поливали. Помещение выглядело чистым, но будто _слишком_ чистым. Почти стерильным. Если родители Эда действительно были в городе, они должны были работать из дому. Они часто работали из дому, особенно в последний год, Эд говорил. Очень вряд ли этот дом выглядел бы настолько опрятно, если бы в нём проводили всё своё время два человека. — Эд, я не думаю, что они сейчас в городе, — заключил он.

Нигма только покачал головой, не глядя на него.

— Ох, Освальд. Боюсь, они всё же здесь, — почти шёпотом сказал он. — Я чувствую их.

Освальд принюхался к воздуху, пытаясь уловить запах свежей стирки, выпечки, духов, чего угодно. Вслушался в тихий шум, силясь уловить шаги наверху, музыку или скрип половиц. Опять ничего. Но, наверное, Эд, приученный многими годами домашнего насилия, обращал внимание на то, что Освальду было просто недоступно к понимаю. 

— Стоит начать с кабинета, — сказал Эд. — Отец забрал книгу туда. Вдруг она все эти месяцы там и пролежала.

— Хорошо, — кивнул Освальд. — Веди.

Эд взял его за руку, и они вместе поднялись по лестнице. Что-то приятное кольнуло в груди Освальда. Нигма говорил, что его родители здесь, но всё же сам переплёл их пальцы. Эд не стыдился его и их отношений, даже перед своим гомофобным отцом. Это значило так много!

— Сейчас, нужно отпереть, — сказал Эд, когда они остановились у очередной двери. — Отец любит запираться внутри, когда работает. 

Сердце Освальда пропустило удар, но тут же бешено заколотилось. Выходит, он мог прямо сейчас встретиться с человеком, что больше всех испортил жизнь Эду? О, Нигма был бы точно против этого, но у Освальда так и чесались кулаки ударить Нэштона-старшего по лицу. Затем в живот, чтобы его согнуло пополам, потом опять по лицу, но в этот раз коленом, а дальше можно было импровизировать. Это было бы так сладко!

Эд глубоко вдохнул и потянул дверь на себя. Он сделал шаг внутрь, заслонив Освальду обзор, и сказал ровным голосом:

— Здравствуй, отец. Привет, мама.

Господи, они действительно были внутри! Освальд зашёл следом, уже готовясь защищать Эда от очередного отвратительного скандала, но внутри кабинета его встретила полная тишина. За тяжёлым рабочим столом и напротив него, в оббитом шёлком кресле, сидели два белых, давно высохших скелета.


End file.
